Al viejo Estilo
by JoSy'S
Summary: Edward Cullen protegía a los demás porque lo llevaba en la sangre y Bella Swan necesitaba que la protegieran unos brazos muy poderosos.
1. Argumento

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Cheryl St. Jhon. Yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación. Edward es solo mío :)

 **Argumento:**

Llevado por el deber… y el deseo.

Edward Cullen protegía a los demás porque lo llevaba en la sangre y Bella Swan necesitaba que la protegieran unos brazos muy poderosos.

Él, todo un hombre curtido de Montana, resguardaría a Bella del canalla de su cuñado, aunque no podría resguardar su propio corazón de la atracción que sentía por ella.

Edward supo enseguida que podrían compartir el futuro; Bella, sin embargo, ocultaba algo que podría cambiar las cosas…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptacion de la obra del mismo titulo de Cheryl St. Jhon. Yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación. Edward es solo mío :)

 **Capítulo 1:**

Silver Bend, Montana, mayo de 1885.

Edward Cullen levantó la vista del libro de cuentas y abrió el reloj bañado en oro. Eran casi las tres. Antes de levantarse del escritorio, pasó el secante por las cifras que acababa de anotar y se limpió los dedos manchados de tinta en los pantalones vaqueros. Todas las tardes, a esa hora, tenía que hacer algo.

—¡Va a haber follón en el North Star!

El hombre alto, de hombros caídos y más bien flaco, abrió la puerta de Edward mientras daba un grito.

El North Star era el hotel donde vivían Edward y casi todos sus empleados; tenía tres pisos y estaba a pocos metros calle abajo. Edward era el propietario del hotel y del salón Silver Star.

—Es alto, pero no muy grande —le aclaró Riley—. Está atosigando a la señorita Tanner.

Edward no se molestó en ponerse la chaqueta. Podría convencerlo para que se marchara pacíficamente, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que quizá necesitara algo más que buenos modales para disuadir a un acosador. Aun así, no había motivo para estropear una magnífica chaqueta. Echó una mirada al Colt que colgaba de la puerta enfundado en su cartuchera, pero siguió su camino y la cerró después de salir.

El salón, con las contraventanas abiertas, estaba cálido e iluminado por la luz de la tarde. El suelo estaba recién fregado y los dos clientes y la mujer que sacaba brillo a la barra no se fijaron en él cuando fue hacia la puerta y salió.

—¡Bree! ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡No me obligues a entrar y sacarte!

El desconocido estaba en medio de la calle con un caballo castaño atado a un poste delante del hotel. Su traje negro, hecho a medida, tenía una capa de polvo, como si hubiera forzado a la yegua durante casi todo el día. Para Edward, los hombres que maltrataban a los caballos estaban a la misma altura que los hombres que maltrataban a las mujeres. Edward conocía la historia de Bree Tanner y llegó a la conclusión, evidente, de que ése era al hombre del que había huido antes de refugiarse en Silver Bend.

—¡No me obligues a entrar y sacarte a rastras! —gritó el hombre.

—¿Está buscando a alguien? —le preguntó Edward con calma.

—No se meta en esto. No es de su incumbencia.

Edward se acercó unos metros al hotel.

—Bueno, a mí sí me parece que me concierne cuando está molestando a alguien delante de mi establecimiento, señor...

—Crowley. ¿Es su hotel?

—Efectivamente. Me llamo Edward Cullen. ¿Qué quiere?

—Quiero volver con una mujer, con Bree Tanner.

—¿Es su esposa?

El hombre, furioso, frunció más el ceño y se le congestionó la cara.

—A usted no le importa quién es. Le basta con saber que va a volverse conmigo.

—Creo que es una decisión que podemos dejar en manos de Bree, ¿no?

Crowley, al oír la forma tan familiar de llamarla, se volvió hacia Edward y lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con usted?

—Es una buena empleada. Iré a decirle que está aquí y puede preguntarle qué quiere hacer.

El hombre volvió la cabeza hacia el salón que Edward acababa de abandonar. Riley seguía de pie junto a la puerta.

—¿Está ahí dentro? —bramó Crowley. ¿Se prostituye?

Edward señaló el cartel de vivos colores que había fuera del edificio.

—En mi establecimiento no hay ese tipo de mujeres. Bree es una de mis camareras.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Bree! —vociferó él mientras se dirigía hacia el salón con grandes zancadas.

Edward frunció el ceño ante su tono beligerante y su actitud. Deseó que el hombre lo empujara para intentar pasar y le diera un motivo para sujetarlo. Él, sin embargo, lo rodeó y se dirigió hacia las puertas abiertas del salón. Edward pasó de largo junto a Riley y entró en la penumbra del interior. Esa vez, buscó con la mirada a la mujer de pelo oscuro, que dejó de limpiar la barra y se quedó rígida, con los ojos como platos y pálida de miedo.

—Tyler... —dijo ella con un tono áspero.

Edward pensó que pudo haber sido una mujer hermosa antes de que los malos tratos y el miedo avejentaran su rostro. Ese hombre la había retenido en su casa y en su cama durante ocho años mediante la intimidación. Necesitó valor para salir de allí. Mantener la decisión debía de haberle exigido mucho más.

—No tengas miedo —la tranquilizó Edward—. Riley yo estamos aquí. Todo Silver Bend sería testigo si intenta sacarte de aquí a la fuerza. No tienes que volver con él. No puede obligarte. Dile que no quieres marcharte. Dilo muy claramente para que se oiga.

Su mirada aterrada fue de Edward a la puerta. Había visto esa mirada en muchas caras y le hervía la sangre.

—Eres libre, Bree. Tienes un trabajo y puedes mantenerte. No le necesitas a él. No puede dominarte si no se lo permites. Puedes vivir como te parezca mejor. Sólo depende de ti.

Sus palabras surtieron efecto y ella cambió de expresión. Bree Tanner dejó el paño que había usado para limpiar la barra y con un movimiento muy preciso se quitó el delantal, lo dobló y lo dejó. Se alisó la falda con un gesto nervioso, se puso recta y levantó la barbilla.

—Él no puede obligarme a hacer nada que no quiera hacer, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida por Edward. Cuando salió, Crowley la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego, miró a Edward y Riley como si fueran unos moscardones que aplastaría más tarde.

—Si quieres llevarte algo, ve a por ello.

A ella le temblaron las manos y las escondió entre los pliegues de la falda. Edward se alegró en silencio por su valentía.

—Tengo un trabajo y una habitación propia en el hotel —dijo ella en voz muy alta pero con una leve vacilación—. Estoy contenta aquí.

La expresión de Crowley se hizo más sombría todavía.

Algunos lugareños se habían reunido en la calle para observar los acontecimientos con interés. No sería la primera pelea que había delante de su local, pensó Edward con la sangre caliente, y tampoco sería la última. Nunca le había importado pelear si así purificaba el ambiente.

—¿Prefieres una vida de ramera a venir conmigo? —preguntó Crowley con los dientes muy apretados.

Edward no dijo nada. Ya le había dicho que en su local no había ese tipo de mujeres y todo el pueblo lo sabía.

—Así era como me sentía cuando estaba contigo —replicó Bree—. Ya no quiero vivir de esa manera. No soy tu esposa —su tono y su ademán mostraron un vigor nuevo—. Nadie me pega y recibo un salario justo por cada día de trabajo. Puedo mantenerme bien.

Crowley fue hacia Bree.

—No sé quién te ha metido esa sandez en la cabeza, pero me perteneces y harás lo que diga —le dijo Crowley amenazante.

Ella retrocedió y Edward lo alcanzó antes de que llegara a los tablones de la acera.

—¿Se acuerda de la guerra civil, Crowley? Es ilegal tener esclavos.

Estaban a un metro de distancia. A Crowley le parpadeó el ojo derecho por la rabia y a Edward le picaron las palmas de las manos.

—No se meta en medio, caballero, si no quiere arrepentirse.

—Imposible. Bree es empleada mía y cuido a mis empleados.

Crowley se abalanzó sobre él, pero lo esquivó y con las dos manos agarradas le dio un golpe en el cuello. Crowley cayó a gatas sobre el polvo y perdió el sombrero. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente y se levantó para arremeter contra Edward. La pelea había empezado.

La multitud se arremolinó para ver mejor. Edward levantó los dos puños y flexionó las rodillas para estar en guardia. Crowley le hizo frente y giraron mientras se acechaban. El forastero miró a Edward con desprecio. Edward lo observó atentamente y esperó a comprobar cómo atacaba. Antes de lo que había previsto, Crowley le lanzó un golpe al hombro que lo desequilibró y enfureció. Respondió con un derechazo a la mandíbula que hizo que su oponente se lamentara y el gentío murmurara.

Edward no notó los golpes que recibió acto seguido, aunque supo que uno lo alcanzó en las costillas y otro en la sien. La adrenalina le dio fuerzas y le sofocó el dolor. Aprovechó el respiro y encontró la oportunidad de propinarle varios puñetazos. Crowley empezaba a sangrar por un labio y tenía un corte encima del ojo izquierdo. Edward buscó la ocasión para golpearle otra vez en el ojo y reunió todas sus fuerzas para darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Crowley gruñó, se dobló por la cintura y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Miró a Edward con furia y un ojo cubierto de sangre.

—No tiene derecho a quedarse con Bree.

—Tiene toda la razón —replicó Edward —. Nadie tiene derecho a retenerla. Es libre de quedarse o de marcharse —se volvió hacia Bree—. ¿Quieres marcharte?

Ella negó con la cabeza y resopló.

—Quiero quedarme.

—Ya lo ha oído —Edward notó que le dolían los nudillos—. ¿Necesita algo más convincente?

El sheriff Black se abrió paso entre la multitud y miró a los dos hombres.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Bree se acercó corriendo a él para explicarle lo que había pasado. Cuando terminó, el sheriff se volvió hacia los presentes.

—¿Es lo que ha pasado? ¿Alguien lo ha visto todo? —les preguntó.

Edward no se acordaba si alguien estaba allí cuando se intercambiaron las primeras palabras. Los miró uno a uno. La gente era reacia a implicarse, sobre todo, cuando alguien con un aspecto tan peligroso como Crowley los miraba desafiantemente.

El sheriff los miró detenidamente y ellos, también uno a uno, miraron a la persona que tenían al lado y luego miraron hacia otro lado. Edward había supuesto que su posición en el pueblo tendría peso suficiente. No era un pendenciero, pero tampoco rehuía la pelea. No quería poner a Jacob Black en una situación comprometida y la indiferencia de los lugareños lo irritó. La gente se volvió cuando un movimiento les llamó la atención y Edward también miró. Desde la acera de enfrente, una mujer esbelta con un vestido de algodón azul y blanco y un sombrero de paja, se levantó el borde del vestido y empezó a cruzar la calle. Se detuvo a metro y medio del representante de la ley. Edward notó una punzada en las entrañas.

—Yo he visto todo el incidente, sheriff. He visto que el hombre llegaba a caballo y gritaba a la señorita Tanner.

Naturalmente, era la obsesión de Edward de las tres en punto. Había estado en la acera todo el tiempo. Bella Swan era una mujer alta y él había podido comprobar, las pocas veces que no llevaba sombrero, que tenía un pelo negro y lustroso. Edward no le había oído decir más que algún saludo de dos o tres palabras y su voz sedosa lo cautivó más que las palabras que dijo.

—El señor Cullen salió de su establecimiento y le pidió... —señaló al mal encarado desconocido—...que se marchara.

Su resplandeciente mirada color ámbar se dirigió hacia Edward y él notó que algo le palpitó en el pecho, algo premonitorio y poderoso, algo más alarmante que tener que enfrentarse a una docena de hombres furiosos en la calle.

El sheriff le hizo algunas preguntas y ella contestó sin rodeos. Edward no podía dejar de mirarla.

Todas las tardes, lloviera o hiciera sol, Bella iba al salón de té con una fachada de ladrillo rojo que había al otro lado de la calle, en la esquina junto a la sastrería de Mike Newton. Una vez dentro, se sentaba a la mesa que daba a la ventana y Ángela Webber le llevaba una taza de porcelana y una tetera. Casi todos los días, Edward observaba el ritual desde detrás de la puerta del salón, donde ella no podía verlo, pero de vez en cuando, se buscaba un motivo para hacer un recado y cruzar la calle cuando ella llegaba. Una par de veces se había parado y se había llevado la mano al sombrero. Cuando ella había levantado esos ojos de ámbar, el corazón le había dado un vuelco y él se lo había reprochado. Nada ni nadie intimidaba a Edward Cullen.

El sheriff no tuvo inconveniente en aceptar la versión una vez que Bella la había verificado y se volvió hacia Crowley.

-Márchese.

Crowley miró a Bree con los ojos rebosantes de furia.

—Volveremos a vernos. No vayas a pensar que tus amigos te protegerán para siempre.

—Si le pasa algo a la señorita Tanner, sabremos a quién tenemos que buscar —le advirtió el sheriff—. Voy a mandar un cablegrama a la capital del condado para comunicar este percance.

Crowley recogió el sombrero del suelo, lo sacudió contra el muslo y se lo puso antes de ir a donde estaba su caballo y desatarlo. A juzgar por la forma tan torpe de montarse, Edward supuso que tenía alguna costilla rota. El sheriff lo observó mientras se alejaba a galope.

—Que no te vea, pero síguelo hasta cerciorarte de que se dirige a su casa —le dijo a un joven.

Una vez que Crowley se perdió en la distancia y el otro hombre empezó a seguirlo, el sheriff se acercó a Bree.

—Gracias, sheriff —dijo ella.

—A mí me ha tocado lo más fácil, me parece que Edward se ha llevado la peor parte.

Bree miró a Edward, pero al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo la observaba, se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Lo siento —dijo ella en voz baja para que sólo la oyeran Edward y el sheriff.

—Lo has hecho perfectamente —replicó Edward—. Tenías un montón de testigos mientras Tyler te estaba acosando y cuando le hiciste frente te ganaste el respeto de todos ellos. Ya no volverá a hacerte nada.

Él sabía que ella no iba a permitir que la humillaran en público. Había empezado a respetarse a sí misma. Se mordió el labio inferior, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa y se tapó con las manos las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No debería estar tan complacida cuando tú estás sangrando.

Él se miró los nudillos, que le dolían como demonios.

El sheriff se llevó la mano al ala del sombrero.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Tanner —se despidió, como si sólo se hubieran cruzado por la calle.

—Buenas, tardes, sheriff. Edward miró a la multitud y observó que Bella había vuelto al otro lado de la calle.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el salón de té. Había tenido la ocasión perfecta para hablar con ella y había dejado que se escabullera. Iba a tener que ir tras ella. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. No podía entender que eso lo aterrara más que todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

—Ven y ponte algo de hielo en las manos —le recomendó Bree. —Ahora voy.

Le hizo un gesto para que entrara en el Silver Star sin él y cruzó la calle. Tenía que dar las gracias a la testigo por confirmar su historia.

 **Hola como estan por aqui!**

 **Cuentenme que les parecio la historia hasta ahora?**

 **La continuo? jeje.. dejenme reviews para saber su opinion.. espero actualizar un cap por dia.**

 **Las quiero :)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es historia es una adaptación la obra del mismo título de Cheryl St. Jhon. Yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación. Edward es solo mío :)

 **Capítulo 2:**

Un par de hombres se dirigieron a él para comentar el incidente y los demás volvieron a sus trabajos o a lo que estaban haciendo. Edward siguió hasta pararse delante del salón de té con la mano manchada de sangre y tinta en el picaporte. Se molestó por la vacilación tan impropia de él, pero al fin entró y se sorprendió al oír la campanilla. El silencio y el aroma a canela y especias lo abrumaron. Nunca se había encontrado tan fuera de lugar.

Bella se había sentado en su sitio habitual, junto a la ventana, y se había quitado el sombrero de paja. Ángela acababa de dejar una taza y un plato con dibujos rosas sobre el inmaculado mantel blanco. Bella lo miró mientras él cruzaba la habitación para acercarse a ella. Los tacones de sus botas retumbaban en el suelo de madera. Sus ojos de ámbar denotaban sorpresa y... cautela.

—Quería agradecerle... que hablara como lo hizo —dijo Edward.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada y el sintió esa sensación tan extraña en el estómago.

—Me limité a decirle al sheriff lo que vi.

—Mucha gente no lo habría hecho con Crowley mirándolos con esos ojos.

—Lo hice por la mujer —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Hizo algo bueno —Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Ángela se acercó precipitadamente con un paño en la mano extendida. Él la conocía de las reuniones del ayuntamiento porque dirigía su negocio y solía asistir.

—Póntelo en la mejilla, Edward, y ven a lavarte las manos.

Él se puso el paño mojado en la mejilla, que ya no estaba entumecida y empezaba a dolerle. Su aspecto, sangrando y amoratado, tenía que ser bastante impresionante. Quizá no hubiera sido muy acertado ir allí.

—No voy a mancharte de sangre el mantel, Ángela. No voy a quedarme. Sólo quería darle las gracias a la señorita Swan.

—No me preocupa el mantel, me preocupan tus manos y tu cara.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?

—No, gracias.

Ella miro a Bella y volvió a mirarlo a él. —Muy bien. Te traeré el té, Bella. Una vez solos, ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Esa mujer, la que él buscaba, es su... Quiero decir, ¿ustedes dos están...?

Se quedó atónito ante una pregunta tan directa y negó con la cabeza.

—Bree es empleada mía. Me había hablado de Crowley y sabía lo que podía esperarme. Nadie tiene derecho a abusar de otra persona porque sea más grande o más fuerte.

Bella lo observó desde una perspectiva nueva. Lo había visto alguna vez en la calle, sabía quién era y conocía sus empresas, pero nunca había tenido la ocasión de hablar con él. Su cuñado no tenía simpatía por Edward Cullen y decía que era un esclavista por vender ofertas de empleo a trabajadores de paso que buscaban trabajo. Silver Bend era un sitio de tránsito entre los Estados Unidos y la frontera británica y mucha gente buscaba trabajo para trillar campos, cortar troncos, recoger frutas e incluso trabajar en las minas.

Ella sabía lo que era contratar inmigrantes. Había trabajado en la fábrica de ladrillos de su padre desde que tuvo edad suficiente para excavar la arcilla. Luego, se ocupó de las cuentas con talento suficiente para ayudar a comprar acciones de bancos y del ferrocarril. Se ocupó de las finanzas hasta mucho después de la muerte de su padre, hasta que la salud de su hermana empeoró y Alice la necesitó cada vez más. En ese momento, pasaba el día cuidando a su hermana inválida y a su sobrino.

Sabía muy bien que había agencias de empleo sin escrúpulos. Había pasado muchas veces que unos trabajadores se habían presentado en la fábrica de ladrillos y se habían dado cuenta de que se habían vendido muchas más ofertas de empleo que empleos había vacantes. Bella no sabía si ese hombre era uno de esos agentes. Su padre fue el médico del pueblo durante muchos años. Los rumores decían que la esposa del doctor Cullen fue asesinada y que él nunca lo superó.

Ángela llevó la tetera.

—Está hirviendo —avisó mientras la dejaba en la mesa —. ¿Quieres una taza? —le preguntó a Edward.

—No, gracias —contestó él sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ángela volvió a la cocina.

Edward se marchó de Silver Bend años atrás y Bella sólo había tenido oportunidad de verlo desde que volvió. No sabía nada de él salvo que era cortés cuando la saludaba. Todo el mundo sabía que regentaba el hotel y el salón y no había oído a nadie, excepto a su cuñado, decir algo malo de él. No obstante, ese día había comprobado algo más. Sin dudarlo, sin temor por su seguridad, había defendido a Bree de un hombre al que ella temía. Su forma de enfrentarse a él decía mucho de su temperamento.

—Debería curarse la mano —dijo ella.

Él se miró los nudillos. Un corte profundo y un moratón eran la prueba evidente del dolor que Crowley sufriría durante un tiempo. Edward dobló los dedos y asintió con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada.

Ángela volvió con un pastel cubierto de azúcar molido.

Edward miró a Bella y a Ángela. —Señoras...

Bella se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Edward... —se despidió Ángela.

Él se dio la vuelta y se marchó. La campanilla sonó dos veces y luego se hizo el silencio.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Ángela.

Bella la miró desconcertada.

—Ya lo había visto partirse la cara con otros canallas, pero nunca lo había visto poner un pie aquí. Has tenido que impresionarlo mucho.

—No sé nada de eso —Bella bajó la mirada y revolvió el azúcar en el té.

—¿Qué tal está hoy Alice? —preguntó Ángela para cambiar de tema.

—Siéntate un momento —la invitó Bella antes de probar el pastel y limpiarse los labios con una servilleta—. Hoy está bien, para lo que acostumbra.

Ángela se sentó con las manos dobladas debajo de la barbilla y observando a Bella.

—Y sigue insistiendo en que todas las tardes hagas algo por tu cuenta.

Bella levantó la taza y sopló.

—Le preocupa ser una carga. No lo es, naturalmente, pero dice que por lo menos me merezco una hora al día para mí sola. De todas formas, vengo para recoger a Ben en la escuela y llevarlo a casa —se miró el broche con un reloj que llevaba en el vestido—. Hoy me ha quedado poco tiempo.

Sacó el monedero del bolsillo.

—Hoy, el té es gentileza de la casa —Ángela extendió una mano para que Bella no sacara una moneda —. Casi no has tenido tiempo de disfrutarlo.

—Aun así, has tenido que hacerlo.

—Eres mi mejor cliente —argumentó Ángela—. Si quiero, puedo regalarte una taza de té de vez en cuando.

Bella sonrió y recogió el sombrero. —Gracias.

Ángela la acompañó hasta la puerta y ella salió. Se dirigió hacia el este. Casi todos los edificios de la calle principal eran de ladrillo. Se acordó de cuando los estampaba, con su padre y otros tres hombres, antes de hornearlos, como los que levantaban la tienda de artículos de cuero de Ateara.

Un carro pasó con cierto estruendo. Hacía ocho años, habían vendido los adoquines del pavimento por un dólar y diecisiete centavos cada mil. Ella supervisaba cada carreta que salía del patio. Dejaría una parte de sí misma cuando se marchara del pueblo.

Bella salió de la calle principal y fue hacia los solares que había entre las tiendas y el patio de la escuela. Tres semanas de sol y poca lluvia habían secado el suelo que sólo hacía un mes estaba embarrado por la nieve. Se sentó en la hierba, a la sombra de un viejo sicómoro, y esperó la salida. Cuatro años antes había convencido al ayuntamiento para que sustituyera la escuela de madera por otra de ladrillo para evitar el peligro de las brasas que saltaban de la estufa. Ellos se empeñaron en pintarla de blanco y a ella le dio igual con tal de que los niños estuvieran seguros. Eso sí, supervisó personalmente la construcción y donó la mitad de los ladrillos, además de una chimenea.

Una carreta conducida por un joven peón con un sombrero de paja se paró al lado del edificio pequeño y sólido. El mismo chico iba todos los días al pueblo para recoger a los niños de las granjas de los alrededores. La escuela estaba abierta hasta el otoño, cuando se necesitaba que los niños trabajaran en el campo.

La señorita Tanya abrió la puerta y una hilera de niños salió de la escuela. Unos salieron corriendo y otros charlando con sus amigos. El pelo rubio, casi blanco, de Ben, destacaba de todos los demás y Bella sintió el mismo arrebato de ternura que sentía cada vez que lo veía desde que nació. Iba entre otros dos niños con las cabezas inclinadas sobre algo que Seth Clearwater tenía en la mano. Seth dijo algo y Ben y el otro niño asintieron con la cabeza entre risas.

Bella se levantó y tomó el camino que iba de la escuela al pueblo. Unas niñas con trenzas pasaron a su lado y la saludaron con timidez. Ben levantó la mirada y la vio. Se despidió precipitadamente de sus amigos y fue hacia ella. Antes, iba corriendo para abrazarse con ella, pero iba a cumplir ocho años y ya se reservaba los abrazos para la hora de acostarse. Bella alargó la mano, pero él fingió no verla y caminó al lado de ella con dos libros debajo del brazo.

—¿La señorita Tanya os ha puesto dos tareas para esta noche? —preguntó ella. —Sí. La aritmética es difícil.

—Tienes suerte. Eres un niño listo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero con seriedad.

—A Embry Call le cuesta más y su padre no le deja hacer los deberes porque tiene que hacer otras cosas.

—Muchos niños tiene que hacer otras cosas —replicó ella—. Sus padres los necesitan para que ayuden con los animales y la cosecha en vez de que se aprendan de memoria las tablas de multiplicar.

—Papá dice que cuando te aprendes las tablas de multiplicar y las letras, ya no tienes que hacer trabajos tan duros el resto de tu vida.

Bella sintió cierta repulsión, como le pasaba siempre que veía u oía el nombre de Aro Volturi.

—Tu padre tiene razón en cuanto a recibir una buena educación —le explicó ella.

Ben adoraba al cuñado de Bella con la fidelidad incondicional que un niño sentía por su padre, aunque Aro estaba siempre absorto en sus nuevos proyectos empresariales y en cuestiones de trabajo. Por eso ella sufría por Ben. Ningún niño debería pasar lo que estaba pasando él, con una madre enferma y un padre tan distante en el aspecto sentimental.

—Mamá está pasando un día fantástico hoy —dijo ella con un tono que quiso ser tranquilizador.

—Pero no se pondrá bien —replicó él sin mirarla.

Bella sintió una opresión en el pecho por la realidad y porque alguien tan joven e indefenso tuviera que afrontarla. Era injusto que tuviera que aprender lo que era la vida con tanta crueldad.

—No, Ben, no se pondrá bien.

Él la miró con unos ojos tristes y confiados. Si pudiera cambiar el mundo por ese niño, lo cambiaría. No soportaba sentirse impotente. No soportaba sentirse responsable, pero, sobre todo, Bella no soportaba sentirse culpable.

 **Hola chicas como estan por aqui!**

 **Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews, me alegraron el dia :)**

 **Cuentenme que les parecio el cap de hoy?**

 **Yo estoy disfrutando de la historia nuevamente con ustedes mientras la subo, bambi (mi perrita) tambien la disfruta se acuesta encima de mi mientras ando en la pc :P**

 **Nos leemos mañana! las quiero! :)**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es historia es una adaptación la obra del mismo título de Cheryl St. Jhon. Yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación. Edward es solo mío :)

 **Capítulo 3:**

Era una tarde cálida y soleada y siguieron paseando en silencio hasta la casa. Se pararon ante la cancela de hierro forjado para admirar los magníficos ladrillos Swan de color cereza, las impecables líneas blancas de los marcos de las ventanas y las prácticas contraventanas verdes.

A Bella le encantaba la arquitectura irregular de estilo italiano. El cuerpo principal tenía dos pisos y unas buhardillas y el ala adyacente tenía sólo dos pisos; el comedor y el salón estaban en el piso inferior y en el superior había una inmensa sala acristalada. Por el frente, el cuerpo principal tenía otro elemento adyacente de dos pisos con ventanas en tres de los lados de cada piso y una terraza encima.

Hacía unos años, su madre añadió a la construcción original un porche estilo Reina Ana.

Esa casa y sus habitaciones guardaban recuerdos de sus padres y de muchos momentos maravillosos de cuando su hermana era joven y estaba sana.

Eran recuerdos que Bella conservaba aunque su corazón sufriera cada vez que los evocaba. Entraron en la casa y mandó a Ben al piso de arriba para que estuviera un rato a solas con Alice.

Sue Clearwater, la vecina, saludó a Ben mientras bajaba las escaleras. Una vez en el recibidor, Sue miró con tristeza a Bella.

—Ya no sé qué decir al niño.

Los padres de Bella habían vivido en esa casa desde que ella era una niña muy pequeña y Sue y su marido habían vivido siempre en la casa de al lado.

De niñas, Alice y ella habían jugado con la hija de Sue, Leah, quien acabó casándose y yéndose a vivir al este. Sue fue una bendición cuando la madre de Bella empezó a ponerse enferma del corazón y años más tarde, cuando su padre murió, supo consolar a las dos hermanas ya adultas.

—Nadie se había imaginado que Alice aguantaría tanto tiempo. Tu madre temía su muerte. Quizá haya sido mejor que no esté aquí en el momento final.

Bella quería a Sue como si fuera una tía, pero ese comentario la dejó callada. Ella habría preferido que su madre siguiera viva, independientemente de todo lo demás.

—Gracias por haber venido esta tarde —dijo Bella con sinceridad.

Si Alice no hubiera insistido hacía un año en que se tomara una hora todos los días, habría pasado semanas sin abandonar la casa. Necesitaba ese rato para reunir fuerza interior, para pensar y hacer planes. Y tenía un plan.

—Sabes que me encanta venir en cualquier momento —contestó Sue—. He dejado fermentando un par de hogazas de pan, puedes meterlas en el horno más tarde.

Bella le dio un breve abrazo y la acompañó a la puerta. La cerró y se volvió hacia la escalera. Cada vez era más difícil mantener una actitud animada y disimular su expresión. Su hermana no se parecía en nada a la niña divertida y encantadora que ella quería recordar, pero enseguida consiguió contener la tristeza. Alice y Ben la necesitaban más que nunca.

Tomó aliento, se levantó el borde de la falda y empezó a subir la escalera. El contacto de la desgastada barandilla le pareció reconfortante. Sabía cuántos peldaños había y los que crujían. Esa casa era su consuelo, su refugio. Podía moverse por ella en la oscuridad más profunda y sin ningún esfuerzo. La idea de marcharse siempre había sido insoportable... hasta ese momento. Todo el consuelo que encontró siempre allí se había disipado por la presencia de su cuñado.

La puerta de la habitación de Alice estaba siempre abierta, salvo que Aro hubiera ido a visitarla para estar solos, algo que pasaba muy pocas veces. Hacía un año se había trasladado a otro cuarto. Bella le ofreció llevar una cama supletoria si temía molestar a su mujer cuando descansaba; incluso le propuso poner dos camas en vez de usar la cama grande que había sido de sus padres, pero él declinó la oferta.

Ella pensó que podía haber sido más considerado. Su cambio de habitación suponía más trabajo para Bella. Tenía que ver cómo estaba su hermana por la noche. Sin embargo, había comprobado que oponerse a las decisiones y exigencias de Aro sólo complicaba más las cosas y tenía que mantener la tranquilidad por el bien de Alice.

Ben estaba sentado al lado de la cama con una expresión divertida mientras terminaba de contar algo sobre Seth Clearwater. La sonrisa arrebatadora de Alice era muy débil. Le encantaba oír lo que había hecho Ben durante el día y aferrarse a esos últimos vestigios de una vida normal, pero le costaba mucho disimular el dolor. Cuando vio a Bella, su mirada se debatió entre el pesar y el alivio.

Ben interpretó ese lenguaje sobreentendido, besó a Alice en la mejilla y se levantó para quedarse junto a la cama.

—Vendré a verte después de la cena, mamá.

—Te quiero, Ben. No sabes cuánto.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Las hermanas lo miraron mientras salía de la habitación y luego se miraron a los ojos; los de Alice estaban empañados de lágrimas.

—¿Necesitas la medicina? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, por favor.

Le dio dos cucharadas del elixir que el doctor Hale le proporcionaba para el dolor, la ayudó a ponerse de costado y le ahuecó unas almohadas para que estuviera cómoda. Bella acercó la butaca a la cama y se sentó. Alice la agarró de la mano. Tenía unos dedos tan gélidos y delgados que Bella temía hacerle daño. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista para mirarla, Alice estaba sonriendo. Tenía la piel muy pálida y traslúcida y los ojos demasiado brillantes.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos niñas, Bells, y estábamos deseando llegar a casa con Leah? Nos subíamos al desván y jugábamos durante horas. Mamá nos sacaba fuera para que tomáramos el aire y seguíamos jugando detrás de los arbustos de lilas que había en el jardín de Sue.

—Me acuerdo —contestó Bella. Sue había llevado ramos de esas lilas a la habitación de Alice durante la primavera—. Siempre te ponías el vestido de noche rosa de la abuela y el collar de cuentas.

—Eran «perlas» —puntualizó Alice—. A ti te gustaba el vestido azul de mamá con mangas con puntillas.

—Éramos unas mujeres muy elegantes, ¿verdad?

—Me sentí bastante abandonada cuando Leah se casó con Sam y se fue a vivir al este —confesó Alice.

—Sue también.

—Entonces, yo me casé con Aro —Alice desvió la mirada un instante —. ¿Te sentiste abandonada?

—Claro que no. Estabas al otro lado del pueblo.

Aro y Alice alquilaron una casa pequeña. Poco después de la muerte de Charlie Swan, la salud de Alice empezó a empeorar y fue necesitando cada vez más atención, además de no poder ocuparse de Ben. Mudarse allí fue lo más práctico y necesario para todos. Bella dejó su trabajo de contable en la fábrica de ladrillos y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su hermana y a Ben. Nunca se había arrepentido ni se arrepentiría.

Poco después llegó la confirmación sobre la verdadera forma de ser de Aro. La certeza de lo que había sospechado desde hacía algún tiempo se esclareció poco a poco, sorprendente y desagradablemente.

Bella suplió su desinterés hacia Alice y Ben y los protegió. Su hermana estaba muriéndose. No hacía falta que pasara el trance de saber que su marido se había casado con ella para hacerse con su parte de la fábrica de ladrillos y las demás inversiones de la familia, la compañía Swan.

Charlie le había dejado una parte de la empresa a cada uno de ellos y tenían la misma capacidad de decisión. Aro, casi siempre, había sido capaz de inclinar a Alice hacia sus puntos de vista sobre las inversiones y Bella nunca quiso discutir con él delante de ella. Las pocas veces que lo había intentado, la tristeza que vio reflejada en el rostro de su hermana la desalentó.

No quería pensar en la muerte de su hermana, pero tenía que ser realista. Cuando Alice no formara parte del triángulo, Aro tendría la participación mayoritaria en Swan Company y podría hacer lo que quisiera. Además, sus intenciones no se quedaban ahí. Sintió en escalofrío por la espina dorsal y un pánico premonitorio. Hizo un esfuerzo para dominar ese sentimiento. Tenía un plan.

Había reunido y escondido sus ahorros; no en el banco porque tenían una participación y Aro podía ver las cuentas cuando quisiera. Los había guardado en un sitio más seguro. Cuando llegara el momento inevitable de escapar, podría mantenerse y mantener a Ben.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando nuestro padre nos leía por la noches? —preguntó Alice y Bella le agradeció que volviera a los momentos felices —. Nuestra madre se sentaba en la butaca marrón para hacer colchas y él nos leía historias. Era un buen padre, ¿verdad?

Bella captó la decepción de su hermana porque su marido nunca había sido un padre atento o cariñoso con Ben. A ella siempre le había parecido que toleraba al niño para apaciguar a Alice y a su padre. En ese momento, estaba segura.

—Es injusto que tenga un corazón tan endeble —dijo Alice con la voz entrecortada.

Casi nunca hablaba con tanto abatimiento.

—Yo me haré cargo de Ben —la tranquilizó Bella mirándola a los ojos.

Alice le apretó la mano con muy poca fuerza.

—Sé que lo harás —la medicina había surtido efecto y se le cerraron los ojos—. Voy a descansar unos minutos.

Las pestañas descendieron hasta las profundas ojeras oscuras que tenía. Con los ojos azules cerrados, ni siquiera parecía ella. Bella le lavaba el pelo y se lo rizaba con bastante frecuencia, pero se había vuelto lacio y mustio. Se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y contuvo las lágrimas. Una muestra de emoción no serviría para nada y la fortaleza sí.

—Te quiero, Bells.

Alice no abrió los ojos y Bella se lo agradeció. El dolor habría sido demasiado evidente. —Te quiero, Alice.

Cuando estuvo segura de que su hermana dormía apaciblemente, se fue de la habitación. Una vez en el recibidor se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared. Un peso le oprimía el corazón y las lágrimas amenazaban con asolar el poco dominio de sí misma que le quedaba. El dolor se adueñó de ella con oleadas cada vez más intensas y se llevó una mano a los labios para contener los sollozos. Si empezaba, no pararía nunca.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tomó una bocanada de aire, se recompuso y bajó las escaleras. Ben estaba haciendo sus tareas de aritmética en la cocina. Ella comprobó la temperatura del horno para hacer el pan.

—Me acuerdo de cuando tenía tu edad y me sentaba ahí mismo para hacer las tareas.

La conversación con Alice le había despertado los recuerdos y añoró aquellos tiempos felices y despreocupados. Alice nunca fue fuerte, ni siquiera entonces, pero tampoco se percibió la gravedad del estado de su corazón. Sólo habían sido dos niñas en el hogar que su padre había construido para ellas y que su madre llevaba con seguridad.

—¿Mamá también? ¿Ella estudiaba aritmética aquí?

—Claro.

Bella cortó un trozo de queso y sirvió un vaso de leche para su sobrino.

—¿Se le dan tan bien las cuentas como a ti, tía Bella?

Bella puso agua a calentar para hacerse un té y se sentó enfrente de él.

—Se le daban mejor las letras, como la lengua y la ortografía. También me acuerdo de que se le daba muy bien la geografía. Siempre soñábamos con sitios lejanos que veríamos algún día.

—¿Los habéis visto?

Ella agarró un lápiz.

—No. Nunca hemos pasado de Denver.

—A lo mejor podríamos ir todos.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Él le había dejado muy claro que sabía que Alice no iba a mejorar, pero ¿entendía que iba a morirse?

El dolor le atenazó el corazón y le formó un nudo en el pecho. Era demasiado joven para que la vida le diera una lección así.

—Ben... —empezó a decir ella para plantear el asunto con delicadeza—. Sabes que tu madre está muy, muy enferma, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza y sin apartar la mirada de papel.

—Y sabes... —Bella apretó los labios para que no le temblaran —. Sabes que no va a estar mucho tiempo con nosotros.

—Ella va a morir —puntualizó él con la cabeza gacha.

—Sí... —le salió un levísimo hilo de voz. —Me lo dijo.

Bella observó detenidamente la curva de su mejilla y el delicado aleteo de sus pestañas casi blancas y sintió un arrebato de amor. Naturalmente, su hermana lo había preparado. Alice lo amaba más que a la vida. Bella, una vez más, parpadeó para sofocar el escozor de las lágrimas.

El levantó los ojos azules para mirarla. Unos ojos tan serios y cristalinos como una vez fueron los de Alice.

—Me dijo que no tuviera miedo porque tú te ocuparás siempre de mí. ¿Lo harás?

Nada podría detenerla. Nada ni nadie. Se levantó y apoyó la mejilla en la de él.

—Claro que lo haré. Siempre, lo prometo.

Alice no tenía mucho apetito, pero esa noche, Bella consiguió que bebiera una taza de caldo y un poco de té antes de darle la medicina y acomodarla para que durmiera.

Había acostado a Ben y bajó a preparar la colada en el lavadero que había detrás de la cocina. Mandaba fuera la ropa de cama y casi toda la ropa en general, pero ella lavaba sus prendas delicadas y las de Alice. Metió la colada en bolsas, que recogerían a la mañana siguiente, e hizo un montón con lo que tenía que lavar.

Un ruido la avisó de la presencia de su cuñado y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Una alerta que le puso el vello de punta en los brazos y el cuello. Fue a la puerta.

Aro estaba de pie en el extremo opuesto de la cocina. La miró de arriba abajo. Iba impecablemente vestido, como siempre, con un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca y llevaba el pelo castaño peinado hacia un lado para apartar los rizos de la frente.

—Cenaré ahora.

—Te sacaré el plato del horno.

Ella rodeó la mesa y tomó una de las manoplas que Sue había cosido con un saco de harina. Oyó las botas de Aro moverse rápidamente sobre el suelo de madera un instante antes de que la agarrara. Se giró para mirarlo con el cuerpo rígido.

Él se paró a unos centímetros de ella. Llevaba las patillas perfectamente recortadas y un bigote muy fino sobre el borde mismo del labio superior.

Bella miró hacia otro lado para evitar su cercanía insoportable y su mirada que la atravesaba. Notó su aliento en la barbilla.

—Estás muy guapa esta noche.

—Estás casado con mi hermana.

—Un vínculo muy leve, en el mejor de los casos.

A ella se le desbocó el corazón.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible con su muerte?

Él se inclinó hacia delante sin llegar a tocarla, pero abrasándole la mejilla.

—Es un negocio, querida.

La sensación de estar atrapada le produjo un escalofrío de repulsión por toda la espina dorsal. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos se daría cuenta de que todo había sido una espantosa pesadilla.

—No seas tan mojigata, Bella. No eres un dechado de virtudes —ella dio un respingo al notar su dedo en la mandíbula—. Espero que seas una pareja apasionada cuando hayas decidido pasar a la siguiente fase de nuestra relación.

—No tenemos ninguna relación.

—Pero la tendremos.

Él le rodeó la cintura con una mano y ella se giró para escapar del calor del horno que tenía detrás y de sus amenazantes tentativas. Fue como una flecha al otro lado de la mesa y apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la silla.

—Me repugnas.

—En realidad, la persecución me parece estimulante.

Aro fue arrogantemente hasta la silla que había delante del plato que ella le había preparado en la mesa y se sentó. Colocó los cubiertos perfectamente alineados y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones. Hay un momento y un lugar para cada cosa y pronto se te habrá acabado el tiempo de resistirte tan pudorosamente. Cuando Alice se haya marchado y hayamos cumplido con un luto respetable, te convertirás en mi esposa.

Bella se quedó con el corazón en un puño. Por el momento, estaba atrapada en aquella casa y bajo la autoridad de ese hombre. No podía abandonar a Alice y a Ben. La necesitaban y él se aprovechaba del amor que sentía por ellos.

—Es la evolución normal de las cosas a los ojos de todo el mundo —añadió él.

Durante cientos de noches se había quedado desvelada con el oído aguzado, esperando con espanto lo que él podría llegar a hacer, imaginándose infinitas situaciones para decirle a Alice cuál era la cruda realidad, pensando en acudir al sheriff... Sin embargo, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión desesperante: no podía destrozar el corazón de Alice. Nunca le diría a su hermana que Aro se había casado con ella por una participación en la fábrica de ladrillos y que estaba esperando a que se muriera para quedarse con toda. Cuando muriera, él tendría el control. Bella sólo podía aguantar; amparar a su hermana; proteger a Ben; evitar a esa vergüenza para el género humano hasta... hasta que la situación cambiara.

Fue al horno, sacó el plato caliente y lo dejó delante de él. A veces se sentía tan furiosa con su padre por haber permitido que eso sucediera que no sabía cómo conciliar ese sentimiento.

—Eres muy transparente, Bella —dijo él—, pero detestarme no va servirte de nada —tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor y cortó el trozo de asado —. Los dos sabemos por qué vas a acatarlo —se metió un trozo en la boca y lo masticó antes de volver a mirarla—. Pero ya lo has comprendido, ¿verdad?

A ella se le paró el pulso. La furia le nubló la visión y apretó los dientes sin poder hablar.

—No tienes ningún derecho sobre Ben si no te casas conmigo —concluyó él.

—No eres humano —replicó ella con un tono cargado de desprecio.

—Además, te casarás conmigo porque sé algo que podría perjudicaros mucho a los dos y no querrás que lo cuente...

—Podría matarte mientras duermes.

Que Dios la perdonara, pero ya lo había pensado. Sin embargo, era demasiado cobarde. ¿Qué pasaría si la mandaban a la cárcel y dejaba solo a Ben?

Aro sonrió, algo que hacía muy rara vez y que Bella sospechaba que se debía a que uno de sus dientes se montaba sobre otro.

—Lo tendré en cuenta y dormiré con un ojo abierto.

¿Por qué iba a dormir él mejor que ella?

Cuando Alice hubiera fallecido, Bella tendría que poner en práctica su plan, llevarse a Ben y escapar. Nada era tan importante como proteger a Ben; ni esa casa que había levantado su padre ni ese pueblo que era un hogar para ella ni todos los recuerdos maravillosos.

Se oyó la campanilla de la puerta principal y ella se alegró de que alguien los hubiera interrumpido. Dejó el paño y fue a recibir a la visita. Un joven vestido con una chaqueta de franela y un mono de algodón remendado sujetaba un ramo de margaritas blancas.

—¿Señorita Swan?

—Sí...

—Son para usted.

Le dio el ramo de margaritas y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Espera! —gritó ella.

Sin embargo, el chico ya había salido de la verja y corría calle abajo para perderse entre las sombras doradas y color lavanda del atardecer. Ella se quedó mirando las distantes colinas rocosas y luego volvió a mirar el ramo de flores.

—¿Quién era?

Aro estaba detrás de ella. Bella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su expresión furiosa.

—¿Quién te ha mandado eso? —preguntó él sin apartar la mirada de las flores.

—No lo sé.

Ella vio la nota que había entre los tallos a la vez que él. Aro agarró la tarjeta y arrancó varios pétalos, que cayeron sobre los tablones encerados del porche. Leyó la nota y la miró amenazantemente. Hizo un gesto de censura con la boca y le quitó el ramo de flores.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Te arrepentirás si me enojas.

Tiró las margaritas al suelo y las aplastó con el tacón de la bota hasta que fueron una masa informe de tallos, pétalos y hojas. Rompió la nota en mil pedazos y los tiró con el despojo de las flores.

—Cuando haya terminado de comer, quiero café en mi despacho.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la cocina. Bella, desconcertada, miró las flores pisoteadas. Tendría que ir a por una escoba y un recogedor. Se arrodilló, reunió los trozos de papel y los juntó como si fuera un rompecabezas. La escritura era clara y desconocida. Espero que ellas te causen mejor impresión. No iba firmada ni decía nada que pudiera haber enfurecido tanto a Aro. Sin embargo, él tampoco necesitaba gran cosa para sentirse provocado. Se guardó los trozos de papel en el bolsillo de la falda. No necesitaba una firma para saber que Edward Cullen le había mandado esas margaritas. Él ya le había dado las gracias por decirle al sheriff lo que había visto. Ese detalle había sido innecesario... pero a ella le pareció muy amable y conmovedor. Era imposible que Aro hubiera adivinado quién había mandado el ramo. Se habría enfurecido mucho más si hubiera sabido que había sido el «esclavista» el hombre que ella había visto pelearse en la calle esa mañana.

Edward le había mandado flores. No sabía qué conclusión sacar ni tenía tiempo o fuerzas para pensarlo en ese momento. Tenía que hacer muchas cosas. Estuvo tentada de lamentarse por lo que nunca conseguiría tener.

Unos pasos precipitados en el piso de arriba llamaron su atención. Levantó la mirada y vio a Ben, que se agarraba a la barandilla.

—¡Tía Bella! —Gritó el niño con angustia—. ¡Corre! ¡Es mamá!

 **Hola chicas!**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy! recuerden que es un cap por dia.**

 **Gracias a todas las que me leen, las favoritos, las seguidores, las que cometan y las anonimas.**

 **Las quiero!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es historia es una adaptación la obra del mismo título de Cheryl St. Jhon. Yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación. Edward es solo mío :)

 **Capítulo 4:**

Que Bella hubiera sabido que el momento estaba acercándose no hizo que aceptara mejor la muerte de su hermana. No había tenido amigos íntimos desde el colegio; Alice había sido su amiga. Lo habían compartido todo; casi todo. Había mantenido en secreto cómo era Aro hasta el final. Sospechaba que Alice se había sentido defraudada, pero fue tan valiente con la desilusión por su matrimonio como lo fue con su enfermedad.

Los dos días anteriores habían pasado como en una nebulosa y en ese momento, cuando acababa de volver del funeral con Ben y Aro, se dio cuenta de que ese día no había comido. Intentó acordarse de si había comido el día anterior y tuvo que darlo por supuesto. Colgó el chal y pasó rápidamente por las habitaciones con todos los muebles retirados.

Algunas mujeres de la iglesia estaban preparando comida. En otras circunstancias, el olor a carne, manzana y canela y a café recién hecho le habría despertado el apetito, pero ese día hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Vio la cantidad de comida que había en la mesa.

—¡Dios mío!

—Creo que todo el mundo ha traído algo —le explicó Emily Young.

Bella y Emily habían preparado muchas comidas como ésa por ser de la Asociación Benéfica de Mujeres, pero Bella no recordaba haber visto tanta comida desde el funeral de su padre. Los Swan eran queridos. Se llevó la mano al pecho como si así pudiera mitigar el dolor por la pérdida y sentir mejor el profundo agradecimiento por el afecto de sus vecinos.

Emily le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la abrazó para consolarla. Bella se dio cuenta de que nunca había abrazado a su hermana y notó una opresión dolorosa en el pecho. Sacó un pañuelo con bordes de encaje, se sonó la nariz y se fijó en la mesa del comedor cubierta de manjares. El mantel de encaje de color marfil que había sido de su madre era casi invisible por las cacerolas humeantes, las tartas y los pasteles que tenía encima. Era el día que tanto había temido y anhelado a la vez.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta, mientras Sue entraba en la habitación con otra fuente tapada. Emily hizo un hueco enseguida.

Sue la agarró de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. Su rostro demacrado daba una idea del dolor que sentía. Bella la abrazó con la misma fuerza que había empleado Emily. Ya habían oído la ristra de comentarios manidos que decía la gente en esas situaciones. Alice había dejado de sufrir... Estaba en un sitio mejor... Sin embargo, las palabras no podían remediar el dolor y el vacío que había dejado una pérdida tan injusta y por eso se quedaron en un momento de silencio cargado de tristeza.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y Bella se irguió y se metió el pañuelo en la manga. De dos en dos o de tres en tres, los hombres y mujeres de Silver Bend iban llegando respetuosamente vestidos y se quedaban a la espera de que el reverendo bendijera la comida. Por fin, el reverendo Webber se abrió paso entre el gentío y pronunció una breve oración. Emily indicó que los platos y cubiertos estaban en una mesa apoyada en la pared.

—Vamos a por un plato —Sue agarró a Bella del codo.

—Ben... —empezó de decir Bella.

—Marian está ocupándose de Ben.

Permitió que Sue la adelantara a toda la fila y le sirviera un plato. Luego, la llevó a una butaca en la sala.

—Siéntate y come un poco.

Bella aceptó el plato sin fijarse en lo que tenía. La presencia de Sue, como siempre, era balsámica. Sería imposible agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por su familia, pero Bella tendría que encontrar la forma de mostrarle su gratitud. Estaba obligada a tener un gesto especial y significativo. Echó una ojeada alrededor y vio a Ben sentado con Seth Clearwater y Embry Call en el poyete de ladrillo de la chimenea. La señorita Tanya también estaba sentada cerca y, sonriente, los entretenía con una conversación.

La vida de él seguiría y la de ella también. Tendrían que aprender a conseguirlo sin Alice y, de alguna manera, sin Aro. Oyó su voz en la otra habitación. Sólo de oírla se le ponía la carne de gallina. Estaba hablando del cuadro de Horace Vernet que colgaba en el pasillo, el cuadro que compró su padre hacía mucho años durante un viaje al extranjero que hizo con su madre. Aro hablaba del pintor francés y de la historia de la obra de arte como si tuviera algo que ver con ella; como si fuera suya.

A Sue siempre le había encantado el cuadro. Bella tomó un poco del guiso de carne de

Lauren Mallory y comprobó que estaba muy sabroso, pero no tenía apetito.

—Señorita Swan.

Ella se fijó en unas botas negras muy lustrosas, fue levantando la mirada por unos pantalones también negros, llegó a una chaqueta hecha a medida y a una corbata de lazo y acabó viendo la cara de Edward Cullen. Dejó el tenedor.

—Señor Cullen.

Bella fue a levantarse, pero Edward la detuvo y se sentó en la butaca que había al lado. El cutis de ella, normalmente resplandeciente, estaba apagado y sus ojos indicaban que no había dormido.

Seguramente tampoco habría comido y estaba interrumpiéndola.

—Iré a por un plato y la acompañaré.

Fue apresuradamente hacia el comedor y volvió al cabo de unos minutos.

—No tendrá que cocinar durante una semana —comentó él.

—Todo el mundo quiere echar una mano —replicó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza y probó el pastel de chocolate, aunque tenía el plato lleno de otra comida. Notó que ella lo miraba y sonrió tímidamente.

—Me encanta el dulce.

Comieron en silencio uno al lado del otro. El terminó y Lauren Mallory se acercó para llevarse su plato y volver con una taza de café.

—Muchas gracias... —dijo Edward.

Bella le dio el plato medio lleno a Lauren.

—¿Quieres café? —le preguntó —. Si no, tengo agua caliente y puedo hacer un té.

—No, gracias.

Edward dio un sorbo y buscó un hueco en la mesilla para dejar la taza. Luego, miró a Bella.

—Cuando murió mi padre, usted fue una de las mujeres que sirvieron comida y café.

—Sí, me acuerdo —contestó ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Él apartó la mirada y pensó en algo que decir.

—Me acuerdo de lo amable que fue ese día. Me dijo que mi padre había sido un hombre bueno y que lo añoraría.

—Era un hombre bueno —Bella, entonces, lo miró a los ojos—. Y lo he añorado. Fue muy amable y abnegado con mi familia. Venía siempre, fuera de día o de noche, lloviera o hiciera sol, para ocuparse de Alice o de mis padres.

—Ese día... Supe que entendía que las palabras sobraban. No dijo lo que la gente suele decir en esas ocasiones. Ya había perdido a su madre.

—Las palabras no dicen nada —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Somos lo que dicen nuestros actos.

Él se sorprendió por su franqueza y le admiró que tuviera un principio tan realista. Se preguntó si estaría pensando en la pelea que había tenido con Crowley hacía unos días, si pensaría que esa reyerta lo definía. Ella lo miraba con calma y, como siempre, lo desasosegaba. ¿Por qué su presencia hacía que se preguntara cosas? ¿Esa pelea lo había definido?

—Gracias por las flores.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, sostuvo la mirada un instante más y luego la apartó para confirmar su apuro.

—Le agradezco que hablara —replicó él.

—Ya me lo había agradecido.

Efectivamente, pero las palabras no le parecieron suficiente. Bueno, la verdad era que había buscado una oportunidad de causarle mejor impresión. Sin embargo, le preocupaba haberle dado tantas vueltas.

En el otro lado de la habitación, una mujer habló con un niño que estaba sentado en el poyete de la chimenea. El niño se levantó y se fue con ella. El otro niño que se quedó, con el pelo casi blanco, los miró fijamente mientras se alejaban y luego miró fijamente a la gente que llenaba el pasillo. Edward notó su desconcierto y miedo. Al final, el niño encontró a Bella, se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

—Tía Bells...

Ella le acarició la mejilla con un gesto de cariño.

—¿Tus amigos se han ido?

Él asintió con la cabeza y unos ojos azules muy abiertos y brillantes.

—¿Puedo sentarme un rato en tu regazo? —preguntó a su tía en una voz tan baja que Edward casi no lo oyó.

Bella vaciló un instante, porque apretó los labios y ladeó la cabeza, pero se recompuso inmediatamente.

—Claro que puedes.

Se alisó la falda del vestido negro y el niño se sentó en su regazo. Ella lo abrazó y le apartó el pelo de la frente con la mano. Le dio un beso en la sien y cerró los ojos como si su olor la reconfortara. Él se estrechó contra ella.

Edward sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era el hijo de su hermana. Cuando el día anterior oyó la noticia de la muerte de Alice, también oyó las lamentaciones por el niño y el desconsolado marido que quedaban solos. Él sabía lo que era perder la madre.

Edward detuvo el derrotero que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

—¿Es su sobrino?

—Sí, es Ben. Ben, saluda al señor Cullen.

Ben, obedientemente, se puso recto y lo miró.

—¿Qué tal está, señor? —Encantado de conocerte, jovencito. Ben miró a Bella y ella sonrió. El volvió a acurrucarse contra ella.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó Bella.

—Un poco.

—Es un poco agotador que haya tanta gente, ¿verdad?

—¿Son amigos de mamá?

—Han venido porque le tenían cariño y quieren expresarte su cariño a ti —ella le acarició el hombro—. ¿Por qué no vas arriba? Puedes quitarte la chaqueta y tumbarte un rato en la cama.

—No quiero irme todavía.

—Muy bien. Puedes quedarte conmigo un rato más.

Edward pensó que debería marcharse y justo cuando iba a excusarse, Bella habló. —¿Qué tal es la señorita Tanner? —Buena, es una buena trabajadora. —¿Dijo que era una camarera? Sí...

—¿Tiene mucha gente empleada?

—Unos veinte —le explicó todo lo que había que hacer en el hotel y el salón —. Yo mismo tramito los certificados de trabajo.

—¿Cómo funciona eso exactamente?

—Sabe que muchos hombres se han visto deslumbrados por el oro y la posibilidad de conseguir tierra en el oeste. La realidad es que la mayoría acaba necesitando un empleo. Algunos consiguen hacerse ricos, pero el resto son los verdaderos trabajadores; quienes cavan las zanjas y los túneles; quienes cosechan y cortan los árboles. Son empleos que varían según las estaciones y el avance del ferrocarril. El ferrocarril, los granjeros y los dueños de minas me lo comunican cuando necesitan mano de obra. Yo vendo los certificados para esos empleos y los dueños de las empresas me pagan una comisión cuando los contratan.

Ella no contestó y él no supo interpretar su expresión.

—Ya sé que su cuñado desprecia lo que hago.

Ella miró hacia otro lado y luego lo miró a él.

—No entiendo por qué lo llama esclavista.

—A lo mejor lamenta no haberlo pensado antes que yo —dijo él con una sonrisa muy leve—. No son esclavos, son personas que trabajan muchísimo. Los ayudo a encontrar un trabajo. Se llaman a sí mismos «trotamundos», ¿lo sabía?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Son trabajadores que van de un lado a otro.

—No son vagabundos.

—No. Los vagabundos mendigan y no quieren trabajar. Estos hombres son la columna vertebral del la industria desde Dakota a Canadá.

—¿Y sus familias?

—La mayoría no se ha casado nunca y otros son inmigrantes que han dejado una esposa en su país de origen.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Ben se había quedado dormido. Era un niño grande y debía de pesar bastante.

—Se ha dormido...

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me lo imaginaba. Está agotado. Ya no se sentaba en mi regazo. Que lo haya hecho hoy, sin importarle quién pudiera verlo, es muy significativo. ¿Puede ayudarme?

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—No creo que yo pueda levantarlo y subir las escaleras con él en brazos. No quisiera despertarlo para acostarlo.

Edward miró alrededor y no vio al padre de Ben. Se levantó y se inclinó para tomarlo de los brazos de ella. Al levantar al niño, con un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y el otro rodeándole la espalda, rozó los brazos de Bella y ella lo miró a los ojos. Notó como si la sangre se le hubiera convertido en lava por el roce tan inocente y el brillo de su mirada color ámbar. Ella también había notado algo.

Bella se levantó, se alisó la falda y lo tocó en el brazo.

—Al piso de arriba...

Abrió el camino hacia el recibidor y por la amplia escalera cubierta por una alfombra. Con cada peldaño que subió por delante de él, pudo vislumbrar encaje blanco por encima de los tacones, pero Edward no levantó más la mirada. La siguió por un pasillo con puertas de caoba y obras de arte hasta que ella abrió una y le hizo un gesto para que entrara antes que ella. La casa olía a velas y cera con limón.

Entró con Ben en una habitación bien iluminada, con una cama de roble muy sólida, un escritorio y una cómoda apoyada en una pared. Sobre el alféizar de la ventana había una hilera de soldados de madera en posición de firmes.

Bella cerró las cortinas y la habitación quedó en penumbra. Con un susurro de la falda, se acercó a la cama y retiró la colcha azul y blanca y las crujientes sábanas.

Edward dejó a Ben en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y le estiró las piernas. Su tía le quitó las botas. Edward las tomó y las dejó en el suelo. Ella tapó a Ben y le pasó los dedos por el pelo una y otra vez, como si no tuviera prisa en marcharse. Edward captó perfectamente la pena y la veneración en su cara. Sufría tanto por él como por su pérdida. Se inclinó un poco más y lo besó en la sien. Cerró los ojos y Edward pudo ver una lágrima que cayó en la mejilla de Ben. Ella la secó inmediatamente y se irguió. Se recompuso y se pasó las manos por la falda, como si quisiera quitarle las arrugas. Él se dio cuenta de que era un gesto que hacía inconscientemente cuando estaba incómoda. La siguió al pasillo y esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta.

—Me encantaría poder hacerlo —dijo ella—. Me encantaría tumbarme y dormir indiferente a todo durante unas horas... o días.

—Hágalo.

Ella lo miró. Se oía el rumor de las conversaciones en el piso de abajo. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—La casa está llena de invitados.

—Lo entenderían.

—Lo mínimo que puedo hacer en honrar a mi hermana y dejar que la gente le presente sus respetos.

Él llevaba meses sintiendo curiosidad por ella, observando sus paseos diarios al salón de té, preguntándose cómo sería su vida. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al pensar que quizá, en cierta medida, había ido allí por curiosidad.

Le parecía raro estar en la casa donde ella había vivido tantos años y verla en su ambiente, verla con su sobrino. Aun así, no la conocía mejor que antes.

—Muy interesante...

Bella dio un respingo y se volvió para mirar al hombre que había hablado. Aro Volturi había subido un tramo de escaleras y los miraba como si los hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo. Bella cambió de actitud; se puso muy recta y levantó la barbilla con un gesto desafiante.

—El señor Cullen ha llevado a Ben a la cama. Ben lo ha pasado mal y necesita dormir.

Aro miró a Edward.

—Eres muy amable por ayudar a mi hijo, Edward. Tienes muchos talentos. Uno nunca sabe qué será la próxima cosa que harás.

Durante años, Edward y Aro habían chocado en las reuniones del ayuntamiento. Siempre estaban en desacuerdo por el motivo que fuera. Aro tenía que discutir con él por algún motivo y Edward lo despreciaba por lo mal que trataba a sus empleados. Sin embargo, no era el sitio ni el momento de airear sus diferencias.

—He venido a presentar mis condolencias por tu esposa.

—Claro, estamos destrozados por la pérdida —replicó Aro sin conseguir parecer sincero.

A Edward no le gustó la impresión que estaba llevándose.

—Creo que iré a terminar mi taza de café —Edward se dirigió a Bella—. Señorita...

—Seguramente esté frío —dijo ella—. Le llevaré otra taza.

—No se preocupe. Me serviré yo mismo.

Ella observó su amplia espalda cubierta por la chaqueta negra mientras bajaba la escalera. Notó el descontento de Aro y lo oyó acercarse.

—No es de nuestro ambiente y no es bien recibido en esta casa.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero no lo miró.

—No cerramos la puerta a nadie que venga a ofrecer sus condolencias. Es un perfecto caballero.

—Es un vil oportunista.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la habitación de Alice. Sue y ella ya la habían limpiado y habían cambiado la ropa de cama, excepto la colcha con unos anillos de boda que era la favorita de su hermana. Estaba doblada a los pies de la cama y Bella contuvo la respiración al verla.

No hizo caso de los recuerdos abrumadores que la habitación despertó en ella y fue hasta el escritorio. Abrió el segundo cajón y comprobó que la caja de madera donde Alice guardaba sus joyas había desaparecido. Miró debajo de los pañuelos con olores que quisieron evocarle más recuerdos, pero el joyero no estaba. Perpleja, abrió todos los cajones y rebuscó dentro. El corazón le latió a toda velocidad. Echó una ojeada a la habitación y salió corriendo al pasillo.

Aro estaba sentado en una butaca junto a una mesa con un florero. La observó acercarse con una mirada petulante.

—¿Dónde está el joyero de Alice?

—A buen recaudo, naturalmente.

—Quiero darle a Sue el collar y los pendientes de jade.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido de desprecio.

—¿Adónde iba a ir ese odre viejo con unas joyas como ésas?

Bella notó que el pecho le abrasaba de ira.

—No es de tu incumbencia si se las pone o no y a dónde va. Es un gesto de agradecimiento. Sue cuidó a Alice con tanto cariño como lo habría hecho una madre. Es como de la familia para nosotros. Quiero darle algún recuerdo, algo sentimental.

—No es de la familia. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros. No puedes repartir las pertenencias de Alice.

—Ese collar era de nuestra madre y quiero dárselo a Sue.

Aro se movió tan deprisa que Bella no se percató. La agarró del brazo y la empujó contra la pared.

—No me contradigas; ni ahora, ni nunca.

Se estrechó contra ella y metió el muslo entre los de ella. Bella intentó zafarse, pero él la agarró del cuello hasta dejarla sin respiración.

—No es un juego. No tienes alternativas. Vas a casarte conmigo. Lo que era de Alice es mío y lo que es tuyo también lo será.

Ella notó las palpitaciones en los oídos mientras intentaba tomar algo de aire. Aro apretó hasta que los huesos de la pelvis le dolieron al estar aprisionados entre el cuerpo de él y la pared.

—Déjame... —consiguió decir ella con un hilo de voz.

Él bajó la cabeza y ella giró la suya para eludirla. Le tocó con la nariz en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes por cómo voy a llevar las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Bella empleó toda su fuerza para girarse lentamente hasta conseguir abrir un pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos. Cuando Aro se separó un poco, ella levantó la rodilla entre sus piernas con toda la potencia que pudo. Fue un contacto rápido e implacable.

Él exclamó algo, la soltó y se dobló por la mitad de dolor.

—Vas a lamentarlo —gruñó sin poder resultar muy convincente.

Ella empezó a sentirse dominada por el temor de que las joyas de Alice no fueran lo único que se había quedado. Fue corriendo hasta el final del pasillo y subió las escaleras para entrar en el desván. La luz que entraba por la ventana en forma de arco le iluminó el camino hasta el montón de troncos que había en un rincón. Se agachó y palpó por detrás. Sus dedos tocaron la caja de cigarros que había escondido y se sintió aliviada. Había ahorrado hasta el último centavo que había podido para organizar su fuga. Al levantarse, se dio cuenta de que la caja pesaba muy poco y que no tintineaba. Sus ahorros habían desaparecido. Sus recursos para escaparse con Ben habían desaparecido. Los había encontrado. Aro había frustrado su plan.

 **Hola chicas!**

 **Cuenenme que tal les parecio el cap de hoy? no odian a Aro intensamente? yo si.. :P**

 **Las quiero.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es historia es una adaptación la obra del mismo título de Cheryl St. Jhon. Yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación. Edward es solo mío

 **Capítulo 5:**

Bella se estremeció por el miedo y la furia. Tiró la caja de cigarros, que se estrelló contra el suelo de madera con un impacto sordo. Miró fijamente las vigas, arrastrada por el pánico y el desconsuelo. Todo. Lo había perdido todo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía quedarse allí. No podía vivir entre las amenazas constantes de Aro y sus imposiciones. No podía someterse a su dominio.

No podía casarse con él ni iba a hacerlo.

Se quedó un rato sopesando la situación. Tenía muchos bienes, entre otros, acciones del banco y una participación de la fábrica de ladrillos, pero no tenía ni un céntimo en efectivo que pudiera utilizar ese día o la semana siguiente o el mes siguiente sin revelar su plan.

¿Cómo se había enterado Aro de que tenía ese dinero? ¿La había espiado? ¿Inspeccionaba periódicamente el desván y otras habitaciones? Le alteraba la magnitud de ese poder misterioso que tenía. Bajó las escaleras angostas y recorrió el pasillo, pero no se lo encontró. Entró en su habitación y se lavó las manos y la cara con el agua templada que había quedado de la mañana. Miró alrededor con repugnancia y se lo imaginó revolviendo sus cosas. ¿Cuándo lo hacía? Ella sólo se ausentaba una hora de la casa. Pero él sabía a qué hora.

Se cepilló el pelo y se lo recogió en un moño. Se puso glicerina en las manos y en la cara y se miró en el espejo oval que había sobre el lavabo. Su palidez había dejado paso a un arrebol de ira y los sentimientos que se adueñaban de ella la incitaban a hacer algo.

No iba a rendirse todavía.

Ben seguía dormido plácidamente en su cuarto. Lo arropó con la colcha por encima de los hombros y bajó a reunirse con los vecinos que seguían allí ajenos al drama que se representaba en la casa de los Swan.

—Sue —dijo al ver a la mujer, que estaba limpiando un poco de ensalada de patata que había caído en la alfombra del comedor—. Deja eso y acompáñame.

Sue dio la esponja y el barreño a Marian y agarró la mano que le había ofrecido Bella.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Bella animadamente, mientras la llevaba hacia el recibidor—. Quiero que todos oigáis lo que voy a decir.

Los invitados que estaban en la sala y el comedor también podían oírla y todos se quedaron en silencio y expectantes.

—Primero, quiero agradeceros a todos que hayáis venido y vuestras oraciones, flores y comida. Todos sabéis cuánto le gustaba a Alice estar rodeada de amigos y familia. Todos erais especiales para ella. Aun así, hay algunas personas que han sido especialmente amables y que se han entregado mucho durante estos años. Me gustaría dedicar un minuto para agradecérselo —se alisó nerviosamente la falda—. Casi todos os acordaréis del doctor Cullen. Fue una bendición para los Swan. Todavía lo echo de menos y estoy segura de que a muchos de vosotros os pasará lo mismo.

Los asistentes asintieron con la cabeza. Vio a Edward, que estaba al lado de Emmet, que hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

—Más recientemente —siguió Bella—, el doctor Hale fue el médico de Alice. Ella confiaba en él y él hacía todo lo posible para confortarla. Doctor Hale, tiene un corazón bondadoso.

Jasper Hale, con las manos en los bolsillos, se miró la punta de los zapatos y el hombre que tenía al lado le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Me gustaría que se quedara con la escribanía de mi padre —le dijo Bella—. Está tallada en ébano y tiene un humidificador y otras piezas que pueden encajar en la mesa de su despacho.

—No hace falta... señorita Bella —replicó el médico.

—No discuta. A Alice le habría gustado que se la quedara y a mí también —insistió Bella mientras se daba la vuelta hacia su amiga—. Seguramente, todos sabréis la bendición que ha sido Sue para mi familia. Siempre estuvo al lado de mi madre y nos ayudó a Alice y a mí con la enfermedad de nuestro padre. No podría haber salido adelante sin ella. No tengo forma de agradecer tanta entrega incondicional.

Los ojos de Sue se empañaron de lágrimas y su marido le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

—Tu madre era mi amiga más querida —replicó Sue entre sollozos, antes de sacar un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz—. Habría estado muy orgullosa de ti.

Bella dejó a un lado las emociones que amenazaban con tirar por tierra su propósito. Tenía que salvar a Ben y a ella misma y haría lo que tenía que hacer.

—También tengo algo para ti, Sue. Para que sepas cuánto te quieren los Swan.

Bella avanzó un poco por el pasillo y varias personas se apartaron para dejarla pasar. Descolgó el cuadro de Horace Vernet y se lo llevó a Sue.

—Siempre te gustó y queremos que te lo quedes.

Se oyeron los susurros y algunos murmullos de los testigos.

Sue miró a Bella con sorpresa, pero su gesto cauteloso no podía disimular lo complacida que estaba.

—¡ Qué regalo tan generoso! —exclamó con una sonrisa vacilante por las lágrimas —. Nunca había soñado con tener algo tan bonito.

—Es todo tuyo.

Bella miró alrededor y vio sonrisas y algunas lágrimas. Siguió mirando hasta que encontró a Aro en la puerta del comedor. Tenía el ceño muy fruncido y el cuello congestionado debajo de la camisa blanca. Se acordó de cuando la agarró del cuello y de su placer jactancioso al robarle sus bienes. Todavía podía hacer algo para salvarse.

—Como los rumores se divulgan muy deprisa —siguió ella mirando un instante a su cuñado, antes de mirar hacia otro lado—, quiero que todos lo oigáis en persona. Ben y yo nos instalaremos provisionalmente en un hotel. Mi hermana ya no está aquí y Sue tampoco vendrá todos los días. Sería inadecuado que mi cuñado y yo viviéramos bajo el mismo techo. No quiero que mi cuñado se preocupe por cuestiones domésticas y por eso, Ben irá a la escuela como siempre y yo me ocuparé de él como es habitual. No hemos tenido tiempo para hacer planes definitivos ni para pensar las cosas y... Bueno, la verdad es que necesito alejarme una temporada de aquí, donde tengo recuerdos tan recientes —Bella no tuvo que fingir la emoción.

—Es natural, cariño —dijo la señorita Tanya—. Tendréis mucho tiempo para decidir lo que vais a hacer cuando los dos hayáis pasado el duelo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y los demás invitados la animaron con palabras de apoyo.

Laurent Brandon, el dueño del banco, se volvió hacia Aro y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Aro apartó su mirada inquietante de Bella y Stephan Fisher lo tapó.

Ella nunca había sabido qué hacía Stephan para estar en la nómina de la fábrica de ladrillos. No vestía como un obrero y casi siempre acompañaba a Aro. Sin embargo, cada vez que preguntaba sobre la gestión de la empresa recibía la orden despectiva de que no se entrometiera en el camino de Aro.

Había ganado esa jugada. Había conseguido un par de meses como mucho. Aro no se opondría a su decisión pública de respetar el decoro, pero estaría contando los minutos que faltaban para que pasaran las semanas de luto. Entonces, echaría el resto y ella tendría que tener un plan. Todavía tenía tiempo para reunir algo de dinero para el billete de tren y el viaje... si encontraba trabajo.

Sólo había una persona a la que podía pedir ayuda para encontrar un empleo sin que Aro se enterara. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró. Parecía prestar atención al reverendo Webber, pero estaba pendiente de ella. Iba a depositar su última esperanza en Edward Cullen.

Edward se quedó parado en el pasillo. Oyó un torrente de quejas que salía de la cocina del hotel acompañado por golpes de todo tipo de cacharros contra el suelo.

—Te diré que lleva media hora gritando así —le comunico Riley —. Phoebe fue a buscarme, pero cuando asomé la cabeza por la puerta empezó a tirarme sartenes.

Edward miró la puerta enorme y deseó poder marcharse hasta que pasara la tormenta. Sin embargo, tenía que aplacar el genio de Rosalie.

—Me ocuparé. Vete a comprobar el pedido que han traído por el callejón.

—Gracias, jefe.

Riley había desaparecido antes de que Edward pudiera decir una palabra más.

Edward miró su reloj de bolsillo y se alegró de que ya no hubiera nadie desayunando ni en el vestíbulo. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la cocina, se detuvo un instante y la abrió.

—¿Qué significa todo este follón, Rosalie? Las chicas están aterradas. ¿Quieres ahuyentar a las ayudantes de cocina?

—Quiero preparar filetes de salmón con salsa de mostaza para la cena de esta noche, pero no puedo hacer filetes de salmón si no tengo salmón.

Rosalie gesticuló furiosamente con la cuchara de madera que tenía en la mano. El mandil blanco que cubría su imponente figura no sólo dejaba claro que era el doble de grande que cualquier otra persona que trabajaba en la cocina, sino que también era el doble de limpia. Además, era muy escrupulosa con los menús que había programado.

—Entiendo tu desesperación —concedió Edward con toda la seriedad que pudo —. ¿Es la receta con perejil y mantequilla que me gusta tanto?

—¡Ésa misma! —golpeó el fogón de hierro fundido con la cuchara de madera, que salió volando por los aires—. El tren ha venido y se ha marchado y Pool dice que no han traído salmón. Le he dicho cuatro cosas y lo he mandado a la oficina de telégrafos.

—Bueno, el proveedor se merece eso, si no mucho más, por defraudarte.

Edward rodeó la enorme mesa de trabajo que lo separaba de la cocinera, recogió un cazo, y miró hacia la puerta trasera y las cajas que había fuera.

—¿Qué han traído? —preguntó él.

—¡Pato! —gritó ella mientras golpeaba una sartén contra la mesa de madera.

—Supongo que el pato tarda más en hacerse que el salmón —dijo él con un tono que quiso parecer pensativo.

—Hay que asarlo lentamente.

Ella se volvió, agarró un paño blanco y se lo pasó por el rostro congestionado.

—¿Cómo se hace la salsa que lo acompaña?

—Con vino, corteza de naranja, un poco de salsa Worcestershire y cayena. Aunque eso no es todo.

—Parece demasiado sabroso para ser verdad. Además, haces un arroz maravilloso.

Ella recogió la cuchara de madera del suelo con un gruñido y farfulló algo.

—Me parece que el pato podría ser una solución para la cena de hoy —le dijo él—. Podrás hacer salmón en cuanto ese proveedor incompetente atienda bien tu pedido, me ocuparé personalmente.

—Deberían hacer un descuento por las molestias —afirmó ella agitando un dedo regordete.

—También me ocuparé de eso.

—Entonces, no pierdas el tiempo y déjame trabajar. ¿Dónde están esas niñas ridículas que deberían estar pelando manzanas?

—Creo que las has aterrado, Rosalie. Recuerda que a algunas les han pegado un poco. Se esconden cuando la ira se desborda y las cosas empiezan a volar.

Él la miró con franqueza y ella aceptó su ecuanimidad con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Si ves a esas florecillas del campo por ahí, diles que no voy a arrancarles la cabeza de un bocado.

—Se lo diré.

Edward fue al comedor y se encontró a Nadine e Yvonne doblando servilletas e intentando pasar desapercibidas.

—Lo siento —dijo él señalando con un dedo por encima del hombro—. Ya está tranquila. Dadle un par de minutos y comportaos como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Estáis bien?

Las dos chicas asintieron. Edward también hizo un gesto con la cabeza para disculparse, agarró el sombrero y fue hacia la puerta.

En el vestíbulo vio a una mujer en el mostrador con un montón de cajas de sombreros al lado. Su corazón la reconoció con el pulso alterado, antes de que sus ojos mandaran la información al cerebro.

—Señorita Swan...

—Buenos días —ella se dio la vuelta.

—No la esperaba tan pronto.

El funeral de su hermana había sido el día anterior. Ella miró a Amun, el recepcionista, que había rellenado unas líneas en el libro de registros y estaba buscando una llave.

—No me demoro al hacer lo que hay que hacer —replicó ella.

—Entonces, tenemos algo en común. ¿Qué tal está Ben?

—Esta mañana está tranquilo. Quería ir a la escuela y no he visto motivo para impedírselo.

—Se parece a usted al afrontar las cosas.

—Es posible.

—Le ayudaré con el resto de las cosas.

—Hay un carro afuera —le explicó ella.

—¿Con dos hombres fuertes? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Muchas veces viajo con varios hombres fuertes —contestó ella —, pero hoy sólo he traído uno. ¿Bastará?

—Depende del tamaño de sus baúles.

—Mis baúles son famosos por haber hecho llorar a más de un hombre adulto. A lo mejor quiere buscar refuerzos.

Él apartó la mirada de los ojos resplandecientes de ella y la posó en Amun, que había dejado la llave en el mostrador.

—Vaya a la habitación... —Edward se calló.

—Veinte —terminó Amun.

—A la habitación veinte —repitió Edward—. Yo haré todo lo que pueda por no llorar.

Ella sonrió aparentemente divertida con las bromas

—Estaré esperando. ¿En qué piso está la habitación veinte?

—En el tercero —respondieron Edward y Amun a la vez.

—Seguro que me gustará la vista —comentó ella.

Edward salió a la calle. Si seis baúles indicaban algo, había llevado equipaje suficiente para quedarse varias semanas, si no meses. Miró fijamente el baúl más pequeño con la intención de entrar en calor antes de empezar con los más grandes, pero el muchacho que estaba esperando saltó al carro y le dio precisamente uno de ésos.

—Tercer piso —le dijo Edward mientras se lo echaba al hombro.

Cuando los dos ya habían hecho dos viajes, se miraron en silencio y cada uno agarró un asa para compartir el peso.

—Falta uno —le dijo a Bella cuando volvía a salir de la habitación.

El conductor del carro y él volvieron a mirarse. —El último —le animó Edward. —El último —confirmó el chico, que estaba sudando.

Tuvieron que dejar el baúl en el primer descansillo para recuperar el resuello y luego otra vez cuando llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras. Los dos pusieron cara de póquer y entraron con la carga en la habitación de Bella como si fuera el primer baúl.

Ella le dio varias monedas al chico y a Edward le dio las gracias. El chico se marchó mirando de soslayo a Edward y dejó la puerta abierta.

Ella tenía una de las habitaciones más amplias; con dos camas, una sala, una mesa plegable y un escritorio. Además, delante de la chimenea de ladrillo había una alfombra trenzada y dos butacas.

—No sabía que tuviera un hotel tan bonito —le dijo ella—. Naturalmente, había comido en el comedor, pero nunca había visto las habitaciones.

—No todas son tan espléndidas, pero usted pidió una grande.

—Pasaré la factura a la empresa.

—No tengo inconveniente —Edward fue hacia la puerta—. Le dejaré que deshaga el equipaje. Si necesita cualquier cosa, dígaselo a Amun.

—Edward...

A él le encantó el sonido de su nombre al tutearle. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—Señorita...

—Me gustaría hablar contigo. Por favor. La puerta seguía abierta y nadie podría hacer conjeturas si pasaba por el pasillo. —¿De qué se trata?

Ella se quitó el sombrero de paja y buscó algún sitio donde dejarlo. Encontró una percha detrás de la puerta, pero al colgarlo se acercó a él. Tenía el pelo moreno y brillante y ese día lo llevaba recogido en un moño bastante suelto y los rizos le caían por la espalda. Además, se había colocado un ramillete de pequeñas flores de tela. Fue un necio al fijarse en ese detalle tan femenino.

—¿Podría ocupar algún puesto mientras estoy aquí?

—¿Un puesto? —preguntó él. —Un empleo.

Era sabido que ella había trabajado en la Swan Company hasta que renunció para cuidar a su hermana. Su familia era la propietaria de la fábrica y de otras propiedades inmobiliarias en el pueblo. ¿Por qué le pedía un empleo?

—¿Qué pasa con la fábrica?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Suponía que si quisieras trabajar, podrías volver al trabajo que tenías allí o buscarte otro.

—No voy a trabajar en la fábrica —ella debió de darse cuenta de la perplejidad de Edward porque siguió—: Es complicado. Aceptaré cualquier trabajo que me des. Sé cocinar, limpiar o hacer camas.

—No me parecen trabajos a los que estés acostumbrada.

—Al contrario —se frotó las manos en la falda—. Durante meses lo único que he hecho es cocinar, limpiar y hacer camas.

—La mayoría de las mujeres que están aquí eran unas desdichadas cuando llegaron. No son... como las que acostumbras a tratar.

Ella se puso muy recta.

—¿Crees que me considero superior a tus empleadas? Te garantizo que no causaré problemas.

—No creo que fueras a hacerlo.

—Si no vas a contratarme, véndeme un permiso. Trabajaré con otra persona.

—No hay nada aquí. Casi siempre, los trabajos están en otros estados.

La arruga de su frente indicó una leve duda.

—Necesito algún ingreso. Tendré que encontrar un empleo en alguna parte si no vas a ayudarme.

Sus ojos de color ámbar denotaban firmeza, pero ¿por qué iba a llevarse a su sobrino a algún sitio desconocido si allí tenía un hogar y una empresa?

—No te enojes —le pidió él—. Hoy ya he tenido que lidiar con una mujer temperamental. Si estás dispuesta a trabajar por el mismo salario que las demás camareras, puedes empezar a trabajar mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

—Lo estoy —respondió ella inmediatamente.

—Seguirás las instrucciones de Esme Harper y ella te dirá por dónde tienes que empezar. Sobre todo, lavandería y limpieza de habitaciones, si te parece bien.

—Me parece muy bien. Gracias.

—Perfecto. El desayuno y la comida se sirven en la cocina. Sírvete y siéntate en el extremo norte del comedor. Deja una nota en la pizarra para que preparen el envase con comida para el niño. El niño y tú también podéis cenar en el comedor. Los empleados también suelen reunirse en el ala norte para cenar, pero no hay ninguna regla.

—Otra cosa —añadió ella.

Él se quedó en silencio. Ella juntó las manos y levantó la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No quiero que mi cuñado sepa que estoy trabajando aquí. Él... no entendería la necesidad que tengo de mantenerme ocupada.

La situación le pareció muy resbaladiza. Ella quería un empleo y no quería que Aro Volturi se enterara. Todo el asunto le parecía muy extraño, pero la seriedad de su expresión le dijo que era muy importante para ella. Había algo en la vulnerabilidad delicada de su boca y en su bravuconería forzada que le tocaban en lo más frágil de sus entrañas. Se comportaba de una forma muy extraña cuando estaba con ella y tema que tener cuidado.

—¿Puede quedar entre nosotros? —insistió ella—. No te pido que obligues a los demás empleados a que hagan un juramento de silencio. No creo que tengan interés en decírselo a nadie que vaya a contárselo a Aro. Sólo necesito unas semanas. Por favor...

Ese «por favor» lo consiguió. Lo dijo sin aliento y de una forma casi íntima.

—No pienso hablar con él del asunto.

—Gracias.

Percibió el alivio en el relajo de su cuerpo y en el brillo de sus ojos. Unos ojos del color de la miel más pura. Ayudar a esa mujer lo había afectado más de lo que debería haberlo afectado. Si tenía en cuenta cuánto lo alteraba, la reacción de su cuerpo era muy peligrosa. Fue hacia la puerta con la esperanza de no tener que arrepentirse de nada de aquello. Esa mujer había conseguido que se hiciera preguntas y mantuviera secretos. ¿Qué más conseguiría?

—De nada —dijo él—. Eso creo...

 **Hola chicas como estan hoy?**

 **Disculpen el retraso estoy desde ayer sin internet**

 **espero que hayan disfutado el cap**

 **las quiero!**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es historia es una adaptación la obra del mismo título de Cheryl St. Jhon. Yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación. Edward es solo mío

 **Capítulo 6:**

Bella escuchó la respiración de Ben en la oscuridad de la noche. Su cama era cómoda y las sábanas olían a jabón de sosa. Hacía una noche muy agradable y la corriente, fresca y suave, entraba por la ventana medio abierta y sacudía las cortinas de algodón antes de acariciarle la cara y los brazos. No había nada en la habitación ni en el clima que le impidiera dormir, pero estaba completamente despierta.

Quizá esa inquietud desconocida se debiera a la leve libertad que disfrutaba. Se sentía, por primera vez desde hacía meses, como si pudiera respirar profundamente. El tiempo que iban a pasar allí sólo sería un breve desahogo, pero aun así sintió una esperanza muy alentadora.

Había dormido muy pocas noches fuera de su casa de la calle Walnut y siempre había sido por estar de viaje con sus padres y en los últimos tiempos con Alice. Le asustaba estar completamente sola con Ben y sentirse responsable de su futuro y bienestar. Sin embargo, el amor que sentía por él le daba valor para tomar las decisiones más complicadas y desafiar al hombre que quería controlar sus vidas.

Aro no sentía más cariño por Ben que el que había sentido por Alice y sus aproximaciones a ella sólo estaban motivadas por la codicia y el afán de poder. Si la deseaba, sólo era por el control económico y el poder que alcanzaría si la conseguía. Sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al pensar en las aspiraciones rastreras de su cuñado.

Bella se destapó, se levantó y se puso la bata de algodón que había dejado a los pies de la cama. Fue a la ventana y abrió un poco las cortinas para mirar la oscuridad de la noche. Los ruidos amortiguados del salón habían cesado hacía una hora, más o menos, y era una noche cálida y silenciosa. El cielo estaba tachonado de estrellas y el aroma a salvia flotaba en el aire. Cerró la ventana al pensar que podría refrescar más adelante. Sacó las zapatillas del armario, se las puso y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave, por la seguridad de Ben, y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Recorrió el pasillo y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo vacío y tenuemente iluminado por una lámpara de aceite colgada de la pared. Se acordó de la hilera de butacas de enea con almohadones que había en el porche. Salió y se apoyó en la barandilla del porche para observar la calle silenciosa y el inmenso cielo oscuro.

Muchas veces, Alice y ella, de niñas, habían sacado unos camastros al porche y habían pasado noches de verano hablando de las estrellas y sus futuros. Bella había tirado por la borda su futuro hacía años y Alice había cometido el error de ceder al encanto sutil y engañoso de Aro. Sintió una opresión en el pecho por sus sueños malogrados.

Entonces, nunca se imaginó un futuro sin Alice. Una oleada de pánico la dominó al darse cuenta de la responsabilidad que tenía y se llevó los dedos a los labios.

—¿Te pasa algo...?

Bella se dio la vuelta al oír esa voz profunda detrás de ella y se encontró con Edward. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—No —contestó ella mientras tomaba aliento para serenarse—. No podía dormir, nada más.

—¿Está bien tu habitación?

—Sí, naturalmente. Es muy bonita. Es que... me cuesta adaptarme.

Él se acercó a la barandilla y se sentó en ella con un muslo encima y el otro pie en el suelo.

—Por la pérdida de tu hermana...

Ella se cerró la bata debajo de la barbilla. —Sobre todo.

—Nunca he sabido por qué cayó tan enferma.

—Tuvo escarlatina de pequeña. Tu padre y otros médicos dijeron que le había debilitado el corazón.

—Es un misterio por qué hay gente a la que todas las cosas le encajan perfectamente durante toda su vida y otra que tiene que afrontar el doble de complicaciones. Hace pensar cómo se iguala todo al final... si se iguala.

Fue un pensamiento profundo para un hombre que parecía tan rudo. ¿Se refería a ella o a sí mismo? No tuvo la confianza de preguntárselo.

Él se encogió de hombros como si tampoco lo supiera.

Ella notó algo tácito en el ambiente... algo que él no estaba diciendo... algo que ella no estaba reconociendo...

—Lo único que sabemos de los demás es lo que nos permiten ver —dijo ella al cabo de un rato.

—A no ser que ahondemos un poco —replicó él—. O que lleguemos a conocerlos mejor. Él había conseguido sorprenderla otra vez. —¿Eres un filósofo?

Él se rió y ella, al oírlo, se sintió cómoda por primera vez desde hacía varios días.

—Cualquiera que haya pasado bastantes noches alrededor de una fogata en el campo es un filósofo.

—¿Has estado alrededor de muchas?

—Pasé mi juventud conduciendo ganado, jugando a las cartas y escuchando a los mayores. Luego, pasé por el ejército.

—Siempre me has parecido muy misterioso —reconoció ella—. Cuando llegaste a Silver Bend después de tanto tiempo, se dijeron muchas cosas. Hubo quien dijo que tu padre y tú nunca os habíais llevado bien. Otros dijeron que tenías un espíritu errante muy acusado que tenías que satisfacer.

—¿Estás ahondando? —preguntó él.

—Si estuviera haciéndolo, ¿me dejarías ver otro aspecto de ti?

Fueron unas palabras mucho más atrevidas de lo que había pretendido. Notó que las mejillas le abrasaban y se alegró de que la noche la protegiera.

—Me marché cuando tenía trece años porque no soportaba ver cómo mi padre bebía todas las noches hasta quedar amodorrado.

Bella, sorprendida por tanta franqueza, se volvió para mirarlo.

—Oí decir que bebía —reconoció ella—, pero no supe si creerlo o no.

—Era verdad.

—Nunca afectó a su forma de cuidar a mi madre y mi hermana.

—Siempre fue un buen médico —Edward asintió con la cabeza—, aunque no un buen padre. El remordimiento lo atormentaba y no podía aguantar la vida.

—Me sorprende.

Ella tuvo que preguntarse por aquel hombre que había visto tantas veces y que no había conocido bien.

—¿Te sorprende que lo diga o que pueda ser verdad? —preguntó Edward

—No dudo que sea verdad. No tengo motivos para dudar de ti. Me sorprende el hecho en sí. No sabía nada.

—Todos tenemos cosas en nuestro pasado que no vamos aireando. No sería bueno hacerlo.

El tenía razón. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ella se acercó a la barandilla donde estaba sentado, levantó la mirada al cielo negro e interminable y se fijó en la luna amarillenta.

—De modo que yo te producía curiosidad cuando otros hablaban... —siguió él.

—Un poco.

—Tú también me producías curiosidad. Me preguntaba por qué venías al pueblo todos los días a la misma hora.

—A tomar un té.

—Lo sé, pero ¿por qué?

—Mi hermana se empeñó en que todos los días me dedicara un poco de tiempo a mí misma.

—La cuidaste mucho tiempo. Sí.

—Nunca te casaste.

—¿Estás constatando un hecho o preguntando el motivo? ¿Acaso no era evidente el motivo?

—No era una acusación —se defendió él con tranquilidad—. Sólo una observación.

—¿La gente habla de que no tenga marido o es una curiosidad tuya?

—Creo que es mera curiosidad. Eres de una buena familia; inteligente; más que bonita...

Ella volvió a notar que le ardían las mejillas ante esas palabras y su forma de mirarla.

—Yo diría que has puesto el listón un poco demasiado alto —concluyó él.

Ella tuvo que reírse.

—La verdad es que he estado demasiado ocupada para conocer otros hombres que no sean los que mi cuñado lleva a cenar a casa de vez en cuando y casi todos están casados.

—No siempre fue así, ¿verdad? —él la agarró de la mano—. Me refiero a antes de que Alice cayera enferma, cuando trabajabas en la fábrica de ladrillos. Seguro que entonces tendrías pretendientes.

El delicado contacto de él derribó más barreras.

—Uno o dos...

—Ya estamos llegando a algo concreto.

Ella sucumbió a su seductora voz. La oscuridad de la noche y su voz persuasiva hicieron brotar los sentimientos y las palabras.

—Hubo uno especial.

Él le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y ella sintió un cosquilleo por todo el brazo. —¿Cómo se llamaba?

Hacía años que ella no decía su nombre en voz alta. La idea de decirlo en ese momento le produjo vértigo, como si estuviera en el borde de un precipicio.

—Jake —consiguió decir ella—. Mi padre no tenía hijos varones y lo apreciaba mucho. Lo tomó bajo su tutela y le enseñó el funcionamiento de la empresa.

—Creía que Aro era su protegido.

—Aro fue su segunda alternativa —replicó ella con cierta satisfacción—. Yo tenía dotes para las cuentas y era la contable de mi padre. Cuando me ocupaba de eso entramos como socios en el ferrocarril y el banco.

—Impresionante.

—A mi padre no se lo pareció.

Él se inclinó hacia los jóvenes. Primero Jake y luego Aro.

—¿Amabas a Jake?

Las heridas profundamente cerradas se abrieron dentro de ella.

—Creí que sí.

—¿Qué pasó?

Le pareció natural agarrarlo de la mano, como si fuera un gesto silencioso de confianza mutua.

—Se marchó del pueblo sin decir nada. Desapareció... para siempre.

Su padre la acusó de haberlo expulsado, pero no se lo dijo a Edward. Era doloroso, todavía le dolía que su padre la hubiera acusado de haber perdido a su favorito. No sabía qué había hecho mal, a menos que entregar su corazón hubiera sido un error.

—Siempre me he preguntado si volvería a verlo, pero Silver Bend en un punto minúsculo en el mundo que hay más allá de Montana. Puede estar en cualquier sitio.

—Fue un necio.

Edward lo dijo con tanta convicción que a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él debió de notar su reacción porque tiró de ella, que dejó que la acercara tanto que sus muslos se rozaron y él le rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo. Tenía la cara un poco más baja que la de ella. Con la calidez de la palma de la mano contra la espalda, la acercó más todavía, le soltó la mano y la arropó con su calor y su fuerza. Ella no se opuso ni quiso hacerlo. Al sentirse rodeada por sus brazos, unas perlas sedosas y abrasadoras le recorrieron todo el cuerpo. La sensación de liberación fue como una promesa que había estado esperando cumplir.

Ella no tenía ningún motivo para negarse ese placer ni tenía nada más que perder. Aceptó su beso, entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y se deleitó con sus labios y la calidez de su boca. Se deleitó con el contacto de sus manos en la cintura, que se deslizaron hacia las caderas cuando se levantó para abrazarla con más fuerza. Bella anhelaba cariño y delicadeza... que alguien la aceptara y la deseara por sí misma. Tanto anhelo estuvo a punto de abochornarla, pero le dio igual. Era su momento, su instante de satisfacción, y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo.

Se oyó un disparo y un golpe sordo. Edward se sacudió y dejó escapar una exclamación contra sus labios. Acto seguido, mientras la madera se astillaba encima de ellos, la tumbó sobre el suelo del porche y la cubrió con su cuerpo. A Bella le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que casi no pudo oír la respiración de él. Edward se tumbó a un lado.

—Arrástrate hasta la puerta y entra en el hotel.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Nada se movía. Quiso obedecerle, pero no quería que la oyeran.

Detrás de ellos, la persiana que cubría la ventana de salón se abrió un poco y un objeto oscuro cayó al porche. Edward se estiró, agarró la cartuchera de cuero con la mano izquierda y sacó un revólver con un cañón muy largo.

—Adentro; inmediatamente —le ordenó él.

Le luz de la luna le iluminó una mancha oscura en la manga derecha de su camisa blanca.

—Estás herido.

—Todavía no lo noto —replicó él—. Vete adentro y que nadie se acerque a las ventanas.

Le costó reptar hasta que se levantó el camisón y la bata por encima de las rodillas. El se mantuvo a su lado, agarró el picaporte de la puerta, la abrió y volvió a cerrarla cuando ella estuvo dentro.

Edward miró desde detrás de la columna. No lo protegía mucho, pero las sombras lo ayudaban. Esperó unos minutos, pero no pudo distinguir nada raro en la penumbra de la calle. Lo más probable era que el disparo hubiera salido de entre los dos edificios de enfrente. Saltó la barandilla del porche y corrió agachado hacia la tienda de ultramarinos que había en la esquina. El pistolero esperaría que tomara el callejón hacia el este y saliera por el otro lado cerca del salón.

Él, sin embargo, cruzó la calle hacia el oeste y corrió hasta salir por el fondo del callejón. Se acercó agachado a la acera y al notar el brazo entumecido se preguntó si sería capaz de acertar a algo o alguien. Todavía tenía que cruzar la calle principal en algún momento y echó a correr para esconderse detrás de los edificios del lado sur. —¿Quién está ahí?

Edward reconoció a Yale Baxter, que vivía encima de su tienda de utensilios en la esquina. Yale llevaba puestos los calzones y la camiseta y portaba un Winchester. Edward contestó en voz baja.

—Soy Edward. Alguien ha disparado contra el hotel.

—¿Hay alguien herido?

—Me han dado en el brazo y empieza dolerme como un diablo.

Otras dos personas armadas aparecieron por la acera de enfrente, junto al salón de té.

—Yale... Edward... ¿Sois vosotros?

Edward contestó en voz baja. George Atwell y el sheriff Black cruzaron la calle. George llevaba unos pantalones con tirantes sobre los hombros desnudos y Jacob iba completamente vestido, como si no se hubiera acostado todavía.

—Alguien ha disparado a Edward —les explicó Yale.

—Hemos recorrido todo el callejón por este lado —replicó Jacob—. Quien haya sido se fue hace rato.

—O ha vuelto a meterse —añadió George.

—¿Quién podría querer disparate? —preguntó Jacob.

—Enfurecí bastante a ese tal Crowley —contestó él.

—La semana pasada comprobé que estaba en el rancho donde debía estar —dijo Jacob.

—Vamos a llevarte al médico —Yale hizo un gesto con el cañón del rifle—. Tiene que darte unos puntos —rodeó a Edward —. No se ve sangre por detrás.

Edward se puso en marcha.

—Fantástico.

Algunos vecinos se había arremolinado en la puerta del hotel; un par de ellos llevaban faroles y casi todos, rifles.

Rosalie y las demás mujeres habían salido al porche del hotel y Edward distinguió a Ángela Webber con su camisón de franela que se acercaba a él.

—El doctor Hale está esperándote.

Yale acompañó a Edward a la consulta del médico, que estaba a una manzana de allí. A Edward se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando vio la pequeña casa cuadrada de madera.

—¿Vas a desmayarte? —le preguntó Yale.

Edward se puso muy recto y tomó aliento.

Podía hacerlo. Podía entrar y no ver la sangre ni oír los gritos que formaban parte de sus recuerdos más lúgubres. No tenía diez años. —Estoy bien.

Maria Hale había pintado las paredes de amarillo y había colgado cortinas de cuadros en todas las ventanas. La casa no se parecía nada a la que aparecía en sus pesadillas.

La sala de reconocimiento era como la recordaba. En las paredes había armarios de madera y por todos lados había frascos de cristal con instrumental médico.

—Veamos qué tenemos aquí.

Jasper se puso las gafas. Tenía el pelo castaño de punta por un lado, como si acabara de levantarse. Cortó la manga de Edward.

—La bala sigue dentro.

Maria entró con una botella de whisky mediada y un vaso pequeño. Sirvió una buena cantidad y lo dejó en la mesa con un golpe.

—Edward no bebe —le dijo Yale antes de tomar el vaso y vaciarlo de un sorbo.

Edward se sentó en una silla.

—Sácala.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en esos momentos tan efímeros que había pasado con Bella antes de que empezaran a silbar las balas.

Yale fue a la habitación de al lado para tomar café con Maria mientras Edward maldecía entre los dientes apretados. Cuarenta minutos y varios cientos de juramentos después, Edward salió con el hombro desnudo vendado y el brazo en cabestrillo. Se dirigió a la mujer del médico con un gesto de la cabeza. —Perdóneme, señora.

—Yo estaba allí cuando Laura Brinkley dio a luz a sus gemelos la semana pasada —Maria agitó una mano —. Los juramentos de esa mujer podrían sonrojar a un trampero. Descanse un poco.

—Sí, señora.

Todo el mundo había vuelto a sus camas y la calle estaba en silencio, excepto por el ruido de sus botas sobre los tablones de la acera.

—Hemos llegado justo a tiempo —comentó Yale.

Edward se tambaleó un poco cuando estaban a unos metros del hotel, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron con fuerza sobre sus cabezas y hombros.

Bella estaba sentada en las escaleras acompañada por Rosalie, que estaba sentada en una silla que había llevado del comedor.

—¿Tu chico ha dormido durante todo el lío? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Sí, lo he comprobado un par de veces. Ben puede dormir pase lo que pase.

Al oír los pasos en el porche, Bella se levantó y fue hacia allí apresuradamente, mientras Rosalie se tomaba algo más de tiempo para levantarse. Edward, inusitadamente pálido, se iba apoyado pesadamente en otro hombre y los dos cruzaron trabajosamente la puerta.

—Se pondrá bien —las tranquilizó el hombre—. El médico le ha sacado la bala.

—Súbalo a sus habitaciones, señor Baxter —le pidió Rosalie —. Ve por delante, Bella. Yo no voy a volver a subir esas escaleras esta noche.

Bella había ayudado a Rosalie y a Phoebe a hacer la cama con un juego suplementario de sábanas. También habían calentado agua para que se lavara. Sus aposentos ocupaban todo el fondo del segundo piso y consistían en un cuarto de estar grande y un dormitorio aparte. Los muebles eran de una madera oscura y compacta, sólidos, pero sencillos.

Bella abrió la puerta y se quedó dentro mientras el hombre entraba detrás de Edward.

—Estoy bien.

Edward tenía la piel oscura en contraste con el vendaje.

—Tómate el brebaje que te ha dado el médico —le recordó Baxter.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y el hombre se marchó.

—Hay agua caliente —le comunicó Bella.

Él dejó el revólver en el tocador y la miró a los ojos desde el espejo oval.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —ella se acercó—. Déjame que te ayude.

Ella agarró un paño, lo empapó y luego lo escurrió en la palangana. Tenía manchas de sangre seca en el brazo. Bella las limpió delicadamente con el paño húmedo.

—He oído decir que no has encontrado a nadie.

—Se largó.

—¿Había pasado algo parecido antes? ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién ha podido ser?

—Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue Crowley.

Ella también lo había pensado. Ese hombre se puso furioso con Edward.

—¿Quieres lavarte la cara?

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Ella enjabonó el paño y se lo pasó. Cuando se hubo lavado, ella lo enjuagó y se lo devolvió. Él se limpió la cara con cierta desgana.

—Espera.

Ella agarró el paño y le limpió bien la cara. Él cerró los ojos y ella, al acercarse, le rozó con los pechos los dedos que le salían del cabestrillo.

Sus ojos abiertos y su mirada oscura la abrasaron. Sintió un calor creciente por todo el cuerpo. El beso que se habían dado estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos, pero le pareció que Edward tenía cosas más apremiantes en la cabeza.

Un relámpago iluminó el fondo de la habitación seguido por el estruendo de un trueno. Empezó a secarlo con la toalla. Tenía la frente sudorosa.

—¿Dónde está la medicina? —preguntó ella.

El sacó un frasco pequeño del bolsillo.

—Una cucharada.

—Iré a por una cuchara.

Bajó y entró a tientas en la cocina para buscarla. La lluvia golpeaba rítmicamente la chimenea de los fogones mientras ella revolvía en cajones y armarios. Cuando volvió, Edward estaba tumbado de espaldas en la cama con un pie cruzado por encima del otro, sin haberse quitado las botas, y un gesto sombrío en la boca.

Ella midió la dosis.

—Yo me la tomaré.

Edward se incorporó, tomó la cuchara de su mano y los dedos se rozaron. Una gota cayó en sus pantalones. Ella cerró el frasco y lo dejó a un lado.

—Te ayudaré a quitarte las botas.

Él le ofreció una pierna detrás de la otra y ella tiró hasta que lo descalzó. Incómoda, se preguntó si también querría que le quitara los pantalones.

—Iré a buscar a alguien para que te ayude con lo demás.

—Puedo desvestirme solo —le tranquilizó él —. Acércate antes.

Ella dio un paso vacilante hasta el borde de la cama. El se reclinó con los ojos cerrados, pero la tomó de la mano y ella no se opuso.

—Tienes que descansar —dijo ella.

—Dime si vas a fingir que no ha pasado nada para saber a qué atenerme.

Ella tardó un minuto en aclarar sus ideas.

—No creo que pudiera fingir tan bien —contestó ella.

Pasara lo que pasase, aquel beso arrebatador y su abrazo ardiente la acompañarían para siempre.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró.

—Me alegro de saberlo.

Ella debería haberle dicho en ese instante que era imposible que hubiera algo más entre ellos. Él tenía que saber que sólo se quedaría el tiempo que tardara en reunir el dinero para el viaje. Sin embargo, era tarde, estaba dolorido y tenía que descansar. La burbuja en la que ella flotaba estallaría pronto y tenía unas horas para soñar, hasta que la realidad volviera a ser su presencia más inmediata. Y no quería olvidar ese beso.

 **Hola chicas!**

 **les cuento que el trabajo me tiene ocupadisima, pero no me he olvidado de la historia, intentare subir el prox cap mañana,**

 **Las quiero!**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es historia es una adaptación la obra del mismo título de Cheryl St. Jhon. Yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación. Edward es solo mío :)

 **Capítulo 7:**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se enteró de que Esme Harper llevaba trabajando en el hotel desde que se construyó. Le contó que estuvo casada hasta que, hacía cinco años, su marido la abandonó con sus dos hijos pequeños. Luego, trabajó como una muía en una explotación minera, que acabó cerrándose, y el poco dinero que le quedaba la llevó hasta allí. Estaba dispuesta a dar a sus hijos en adopción para que no se murieran de hambre cuando Edward la contrató. En esos momentos, su familia vivía en una casita bastante sólida y tenía una vaca y media docena de gallinas.

—Mis chicos van a la escuela y en otoño trabajan en los ranchos —le contó a Bella—. Serán unos jóvenes como es debido.

Bella y Ben habían conocido a sus hijos, Matt y Daniel, durante la cena del día anterior.

Eran unos chicos educados de once y trece años, que hablaban con respeto a su madre y con amabilidad a Ben. La historia de Esme consiguió que Bella tuviera la esperanza de poder criar a un hijo y conseguir que fuera bueno. Aunque para su desdicha, ella iba a alejarse del sitio y del hombre que habían sido la tabla de salvación de Esme.

Ese día, disfrutó haciendo las camas, quitando el polvo de las habitaciones y encerando los muebles. Eran tareas sencillas, pero se mantenía ocupada y ganaba un salario.

A las tres miró el broche con el reloj y se preguntó si Ángela la echaría de menos esa tarde. Tampoco le había dicho a Esme que iría a recoger a Ben a la escuela. La buscó, pero no la encontró y le preguntó a Amun dónde podría encontrar a Edward.

—Estará en su despacho del salón, señorita.

Tenía tiempo y se aseó. Se puso el sombrero y salió del hotel hacia el Silver Star. Las dos puertas batientes y esmaltadas en verde estaban abiertas y enganchadas a la pared exterior y otras dos puertas de caoba estaban cerradas e iluminadas por el sol de la tarde. Bella abrió una y entró.

Nunca había entrado en el salón. Antes de que Edward lo comprara y reformara, había sido un garito de mala fama repleto de vagabundos y maleantes, que de vez en cuando salían pegando tiros por la calle principal y que solían maltratar a las mujeres de mala reputación que trabajaban allí.

Cuando observó el interior, se dio cuenta de que no quedaban restos de ese pasado. La luz que entraba por las ventanas relucientes y las contraventanas de lamas creaba efectos muy bonitos sobre el suelo de roble limpio y encerado. Había tres hombres sentados a una mesa y otros dos jugaban a las cartas en el fondo de la habitación.

Ella había oído decir que Edward lo había concebido para recibir a una clientela respetable. Seguía habiendo señoras en el pueblo que pensaban que cualquier establecimiento que vendiera alcohol era un escándalo, pero el ayuntamiento agradecía los tributos que ese rentable negocio aportaba a sus arcas.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —le saludó el hombre alto y delgado que estaba detrás de la barra—. ¿Qué desea?

—He venido a hablar con el señor Cullen.

El hombre fue hasta el extremo abierto de la barra y señaló un pasillo.

—La segunda puerta.

Le dio las gracias, recorrió el pasillo hasta esa puerta y llamó suavemente con los nudillos. —Adelante.

Bella abrió la puerta. Edward estaba junto a la ventana con sus característicos pantalones oscuros y su camisa azul claro. Se sujetaba con la mano el brazo en cabestrillo. Ella se dio cuenta de que la vista era el edifico de ladrillos de al lado.

—Bella... ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él cuando se dio la vuelta.

—No, nada. Me he olvidado de decirle a la señora Harper que me ausentaré mientras voy a recoger a Ben de la escuela. No la he encontrado por ningún lado.

—Ve —replicó él lacónicamente.

Tenía el pelo como si se hubiera pasado los dedos por él media docena de veces y una expresión severa.

—¿Te duele el brazo? —preguntó ella.

—Como... —se contuvo lo que iba a decir y asintió con la cabeza—. Ha venido el médico y me ha dicho que tengo fiebre y que guarde reposo.

—Entonces, deberías estar en la cama.

Él, con el ceño fruncido, señaló hacia un montón de papeles y un libro de cuentas que había sobre el escritorio.

—Tengo demasiado trabajo.

—¿No puede esperar unos días?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que preparar las nóminas y hay un lío con un par de pedidos.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —replicó ella mirando el libro de cuentas. —¿Las nóminas?

—La verdad es que soy bastante eficiente. ¿Quieres que eche una ojeada?

Él dudó un instante, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Me imagino que has hecho unas cuantas nóminas, ¿no?

—Unas cuantas —repitió ella con una sonrisa.

Él esbozó media sonrisa por su ironía.

—Vete a recoger a tu sobrino. A partir de hoy, si te parece bien, los hijos de Harper pueden traerlo de la escuela.

—A Ben empieza a darle vergüenza que vaya a buscarlo —reconoció ella —. Seguro que le gustará venir con unos chicos mayores.

—Ve a recogerlo. Dile a Esme que vas a ayudarme aquí. Pídeles a Matt y Danny que vigilen a Ben hasta la cena. Él puede ayudarlos con sus tareas.

—¿Es seguro? —preguntó ella.

—Rosalie es un perro ladrador pero poco mordedor. Le llevan leña y le sacan agua. Ella les dará galletas bajo cuerda.

Tranquila ya, fue hacia la puerta y se paró para mirarlo otra vez.

—¿Has tomado la medicina?

—Me da sueño. La tomaré por la noche.

Bella salió del Silver Star y volvió por la calle principal. Ángela, desde el otro lado de la calle, abrió la puerta y la llamó.

—¡Buenas tardes, Bella! Te he echado de menos hoy.

Bella miró a los dos lados y cruzó la calle.

—Seguramente, no vendré a tomar té durante un tiempo.

No le apeteció dar más explicaciones. Dijera lo que dijera, parecería raro. No quería mentir,

pero tampoco quería decirle a Ángela que estaba trabajando.

—Bueno, pasa cuando quieras —respondió Ángela.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Siguió otra manzana y cruzó hacia la zona con césped donde estaba la escuela. Los niños ya estaban saliendo y Ben la vio inmediatamente.

—Jimmy Jeffries ha traído una culebra en un frasco grande —le contó él. —Dios mío.

—Tenía rayas amarillas. Danny dijo que era una serpiente de campo y a lo mejor nosotros podemos encontrar una.

Los Harper los seguían a unos metros y Bella se dio la vuelta para que participaran en la conversación.

—Hay hierbas altas pasado el callejón que hay detrás del almacén. Seguro que ahí hay culebras —le explicó Danny.

—¿Sabes distinguir las culebras inofensivas de la peligrosas?

—Sí —contestó Matt muy ufano—. Edward no enseñó hace tiempo, cuando supo que algunas veces jugábamos allí.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero sin estar muy convencida de que cazar culebras fuera un entretenimiento seguro.

Les comentó lo que había dicho Edward sobre que cuidaran a Ben, esperó a que entraran en el hotel y siguió hacia el salón.

Edward estaba sentado a la mesa de los jugadores de cartas. Se levantó y la acompañó al despacho.

—He pensado que podríamos llevarnos esto al hotel para que puedas trabajar allí. —Como prefieras.

—Lo más probable es que la gente te vea venir aquí. Me parece más prudente si quieres mantener en secreto que estás trabajando.

—Te lo agradezco.

A Edward la palpitaba todo el brazo. Cuanto más le doliera la herida y hubiera más cosas que no podía hacer, más se desesperaría a lo largo del día. Aunque le fastidiara reconocer que la necesitaba, la ayuda de Bella sería muy importante.

—¿Qué tal Ben?

Ben no había hablado de Alice ni había dicho nada de volver a la casa o de ver a Aro.

—Está contento por el cambio y los chicos Harper son mayores y divertidos. Creo que le vendrán bien. Sólo estoy un poco preocupada por dejarlos andar por ahí —echó una ojeada a un montón de facturas y las ordenó un poco mientras hablaba—. ¿Pueden cazar culebras sin que les pase nada?

Edward se rió por las arrugas de preocupación que tenía en el ceño.

—Es un niño. Le vendrá bien.

—¿No son serpientes de cascabel?

—No son tan corrientes por aquí como las culebras. Les gusta el sol y por eso suelen estar a la vista. Son depredadoras que cazan al acecho y evitan a las personas. Además, avisan con el cascabel.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y él no supo si la explicación había sido perjudicial.

—Si ves una —siguió Edward—, no le hagas caso y ella te dejará en paz. No te pican si no las molestas o intentas agarrarlas. Matt y Danny lo saben. Se lo enseñarán a Ben.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué sabes todo eso?

—Porque fui niño.

—¿Cómo aprenden los niños esas cosas?

Edward apiló dos libros de cuentas y pasó la pluma y la tinta a Bella.

—Como las niñas aprenden a celebrar reuniones de té. Por instinto, me imagino.

Ella agarró todo lo que pudo y Edward le pidió a Riley que lo ayudara a llenar un par de cajas y a llevarlas al hotel.

Contó con Amun para ordenar el cuarto que había detrás de la recepción y le dio instrucciones para que quitara las cajas de cartón y las sillas hasta que desenterraron el viejo escritorio. El cuarto, que en un principio se pensó para ser un despacho, estaba apartado del bullicio del vestíbulo y del comedor, pero se había convertido en almacén de objetos inútiles. Él estaba seguro de que Bella estaba acostumbrada a ambientes mucho más opulentos.

—Mañana habrán limpiado el cuarto —le dijo él.

—Te recuerdo que yo soy la encargada de la limpieza —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

—No lo serás durante una semana o dos. Eres mi mano derecha.

Ella miró la mano que asomaba por el cabestrillo y sus ojos se pusieron inusitadamente brillantes. ¿Iba a llorar?

Amun entró y dejó otra caja de archivos.

—¿Aquí, jefe?

—Sí, gracias.

Bella se quitó el sombrero y se colocó a un lado hasta que Amun se marchó.

—¿He dicho algo...? —preguntó Edward.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no lo miró a los ojos.

—Hacer llorar a una mujer no me alegra el día —comentó él con cierta sorna.

Ella dejó la pluma y el tintero en el escritorio.

—Alice me dijo una vez que era su mano derecha. No en sentido literal, como lo has dicho tú, sino porque no podía manejarse sin mí.

Él no supo qué decir. Siempre que había hablado con ella había sido un ejemplo de firmeza. Le costaba percibir su dolor.

—Si necesitas un poco de tiempo... antes de empezar a trabajar con esto... antes de empezar a trabajar en general...

—No. Necesito trabajar.

¿Mantenerse ocupada? Entonces, ¿por qué su cuñado lo censuraría? Había notado su apremio más de una vez. Su insistencia indicaba que necesitaba sinceramente el dinero, aunque él no podía entender por qué. Intuía que había algo en su situación que no se veía a simple vista. Algo que ella no decía.

Después de tantas tardes mirándola cuando iba al salón de té, le pareció una casualidad que estuviera allí.

Un mechón de pelo negro se le había soltado y le colgaba a lo largo de la cara. El se fijó en la forma delicada de su ceja y en la curva de su mejilla y notó una punzada de alarma en las entrañas. Era demasiado vulnerable, demasiado ingenua para saber sus desenfrenados pensamientos cuando le miraba el principio de los pechos bajo la blusa blanca y desviaba la atención hacia la curva de sus labios. ¿Qué tenía que lo alteraba? El tenía que reconocer su debilidad por las mujeres, pero era un instinto protector, una necesidad que surgió una noche de hacía veinticinco años, la noche que no pudo ayudar a la mujer que lo necesitaba a él.

Eso era distinto. Efectivamente, se sentía protector hacia Bella , pero más bien... se sentía atraído por ella con una fascinación irresistible... aunque con cautela, como si fuera una polilla revoloteando cerca de una llama.

—Hoy no se trabaja —decidió él —. Si empezamos mañana, tendremos tiempo de preparar las nóminas.

Ella abrió los ojos color ámbar y lo miró con perplejidad. Sus ojos y su pelo formaban una combinación extraña. ¿Fue la noche anterior cuando la besó? No debería haberlo hecho. Quería hacerlo otra vez. Quería satisfacer esa necesidad abrumadora de llegar a ella de alguna manera. Ese anhelo era lo más desconcertante que había sentido en su vida.

Fue a una balda junto a la puerta y agarró dos llaves que estaban entre el polvo. Le ofreció una.

—Si esta noche no puedes dormir y te apetece, baja y ordena el cuarto como quieras.

Ella agarró la llave con mucho cuidado de que sus dedos no rozaran los de él y, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos disparatados, retrocedió y salió apresuradamente.

Esa noche, en un alarde de sensatez, se tomó la medicina temprano y durmió como un tronco.

Un alarido lo despertó.

Edward se dio la vuelta, hacia su costado sano, y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Shelly Kluver.

—¿Qué pasa...?

—¡No sabía que estuviera dormido! Nunca había estado aquí cuando he venido a hacer la cama. Lo siento, señor Cullen. Debí habérmelo imaginado cuando vi que la jarra de agua caliente seguía junto a la puerta.

La camarera se había dado la vuelta y hablaba por encima del hombro. Él se tapó con la sábana, pero sintió un dolor muy intenso en el costado derecho. Soltó un gruñido y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho y media más o menos —contestó ella.

—¿Por favor, podrías traerme el agua y luego una taza de café?

—¿Quiere que la recaliente?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba mirándolo.

—No.

—Voy.

Ella salió, cerró la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos volvió con el agua y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Tome.

Shelly dejó la jarra en el escritorio, salió corriendo y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Edward vertió el agua templada en una palangana de porcelana, mojó un paño, se lavó y se secó. Tardó más de lo habitual al sólo poder usar la mano izquierda. Luego, hizo jabón de afeitar en un cuenco y se lo extendió por la cara. Como pudo, tomó la navaja, la abrió e intentó pasársela por la barba. Se cortó y soltó una maldición cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Pasa. Déjala ahí, ya iré a por ella.

—¿A por qué vendrás?

Bella fue hacia la voz de Edward. La noche anterior había limpiado y ordenado y esa mañana, temprano, había empezado con los libros de cuentas. Había algunas cosas que tenía que aclarar antes de cuadrar las cuentas.

Entró y se paró en seco al ver a Edward de pie delante del tocador enorme. En lo primero que se fijó fue en la longitud de sus piernas, luego, en la arrebatadora redondez de su trasero desnudo y en la anchura de sus hombros. El pulso se le paró con la misma brusquedad que sus pies.

El espejo colgaba de un marco de roble y reflejado en él pudo ver su rostro curtido, sus ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente y su pecho granítico. Recuperó el pulso, pero muy acelerado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi cuarto es la estación de tren esta mañana?

—¡Dijiste que pasara!

—¡Creía que eras Shelly!

Dejó la navaja en el cuenco con agua y sacudió la cabeza.

¿Permitía que la camarera pelirroja entrara en su habitación cuando estaba desnudo?

—¡No es eso! —añadió él como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos —. ¡Creía que te quedarías fuera!

—¡Dijiste que pasara! —repitió ella. —Va a traerme café —le explicó él.

Bella se dio la vuelta y fue a la sala sin poder quitarse de la cabeza su cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. No olvidaría esa imagen el resto de su vida.

—Bella ... —la llamó él.

—Voy a bajar al despacho.

—Iré enseguida.

—Tómatelo con calma.

Ella salió al pasillo y se apoyó contra la pared con la mano en el pecho y las mejillas ardiendo. Shelly apareció llevando una bandeja con una taza y un plato tapado. Se miraron. ¿Edward tenía algún asunto con esa joven?

—¿Ha entrado ahí? —le preguntó Shelly con los ojos como platos.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Está levantado el señor Cullen?

¿El señor Cullen...?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Está enfadado?

—Creo que sí.

Shelly hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Quiere llevarle la bandeja?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Le importaría esperarme aquí mientras se la llevo?

—De acuerdo.

Shelly sujetó bien la bandeja, llamó a la puerta, la abrió y habló en voz muy alta.

—¡Traigo la bandeja, señor Cullen! Voy a entrar.

La cautela de su voz hizo gracia a Bella y le pareció una situación cómica.

—¿Habías entrado antes?

Shelly giró la cabeza y la miró.

—Creía que no estaba y entré a hacer la cama. Seguía ahí tumbado —volvió a dirigirse hacia dentro de la habitación—. Dejaré la bandeja en la mesa. El café está recién hecho y caliente.

—Gracias —contestó él—. Olvidaremos lo que ha pasado esta mañana, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor Cullen. Ya lo he olvidado.

Shelly salió precipitadamente al pasillo y cerró la puerta. Miró a Bella y ésta vio que la preocupación se disipaba de su rostro y que arrugaba los labios como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa. Bella también tuvo ganas de reírse. La dos se dieron la vuelta y fueron corriendo hacia la escalera antes de que se echaran a reír incontroladamente. Se contuvieron mientras bajaban y doblaban el descansillo, pero soltaron la carcajada en cuanto llegaron a la cocina. Bella se rió hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Fue una liberación maravillosa. Hacía muchos años que no se reía con tantas ganas y sintió cierto remordimiento de que fuera a costa de Edward.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó Rosalie que estaba revolviendo algo en un puchero—. Me vendría bien reírme un poco.

Shelly se puso recta, se secó los ojos con el delantal y se recompuso, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras limpiaba la mesa donde, al parecer, había preparado el desayuno de Edward.

Bella tampoco contestó a Rosalie y tomó una bocanada de aire. Con un paso más vivo, fue hacia el vestíbulo y hacía el despacho donde la esperaban los documentos.

 **Hola chicas como estan hoy?**

 **que les parecio el cap! espero que lo hayan disfrutado, subo cap mañana!**

 **las quiero!**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es historia es una adaptación la obra del mismo título de Cheryl St. Jhon. Yo solo me dedico a hacer la adaptación. Edward es solo mío :)

 **Capitulo 8:**

Edward apareció media hora más tarde, recién afeitado y con pequeños cortes por toda la mandíbula. Ella lo había esperado con un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara sin morirse de vergüenza? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarlo alguna vez y no imaginárselo como acababa de verlo?¿Cómo podría dejar de pensar en Edward sin nada encima salvo jabón de afeitar?

—¿Te has cortado? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—Me he afeitado con la mano izquierda. —Yo podría...

Bella fue a decir que podría haberlo ayudado, pero se dio cuenta de que era un disparate más en una situación bastante embarazosa de por sí.

—¿Qué te parece si comentamos lo sucedido y luego lo olvidamos para que no te ruborices cada vez que nos veamos y mires hacia otro lado?

Ella dejó la pluma en la escribanía de mármol, se puso una mano sobre otra y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué hay que comentar?

Una vez que le había prestado toda su atención, él apretó los labios y luego los arrugó con una expresión que hizo que ella sospechara que no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el asunto. Los cortes, cubiertos de alumbre, todavía le escocían, pero no eran nada comparados con el dolor que le palpitaba en el brazo y el hombro.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe? —preguntó ella.

—No —el desvió la mirada un instante, pero volvió a mirarla—. Soy yo quien lamenta haberte turbado.

—No fue culpa de nadie —le tranquilizó ella —. No he sufrido un sofoco, no voy a tener pesadillas y no voy a eludirte. No me pasa nada.

—¿De verdad? —De verdad.

—Perfecto —concluyó él asintiendo.

—Sin embargo, has hecho bien en practicar tus disculpas conmigo porque vas a tener que disculparte otra vez.

El captó la indirecta.

—¿También tengo que disculparme con Shelly?

—Estoy pensando en organizar una sociedad de mujeres —respondió ella—. De mujeres que han visto desnudo a Edward Cullen. Ya somos dos, pero si pregunto por ahí, estoy segura de que podría reclutar algunas más.

Él abrió sus ojos un instante y luego, se echó a reír.

—Es asombroso que una mujer respetable diga algo así —replicó él entre risas.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse también. Al fin y al cabo, su perplejidad ante su repentina aparición era graciosa.

—Bueno, te has reído. Estabas tomándotelo demasiado en serio. ¿Ya podemos ponernos con las nóminas?

Así de fácilmente, el suceso de esa mañana se convirtió en algo cómico para los dos.

Mientras trabajaban, él atendió a sus ideas y le pidió su opinión más de una vez. Le pareció imposible no comparar su respeto y condescendencia hacia sus ideas con la obstinación de su padre al creer que ella sólo podía seguir las directrices de otros.

Cuando pararon para comer, él la invitó a acompañarlo en el comedor. Ella le preguntó sobre un pedido en concreto que se entregó mal hacía unos días.

—Eso es trabajo y estamos comiendo —contestó él con una sonrisa algo tensa.

Ella supuso que el brazo le dolía.

Amun apareció en el comedor acompañado de Stephan Fisher. Amun los vio en la mesa y los señaló. Stephan fue hacia ellos.

Era un hombre muy grande y llevaba un traje negro, con camisa blanca, que debían haberle hecho a medida.

—Tienes visita —le avisó Bella.

Edward dejó el tenedor y levantó la mirada.

—Buenas tardes, señor Fisher.

Stephan llevaba el sombrero en una mano y un papel doblado en la otra.

Cullen...

—¿Me trae algo?

Él alargó la mano con el papel.

—Tengo un mensaje para la señorita Swan.

Bella se limpió la mano con la servilleta y tomó el papel.

—Esperaré su respuesta —añadió Fisher.

Bella lo observó y reconoció el papel y el sello que había usado siempre su padre.

Al verlo lo añoró, pero también sintió una punzada de miedo en el corazón. Aro se había adueñado de todo lo que alguna vez fue bueno en su vida y lo había transformado en algo rastrero.

Rompió el lacre y abrió el mensaje.

Estaré a las siete en punto en el comedor para cenar contigo. Que Ben esté acostado. No voy a interferir en su horario.

Una rabia inmensa se adueñó de ella ante esa exigencia. Seguramente, la habría escrito cómodamente sentado en la butaca de su padre, con su pluma y como si fuera alguien importante. Un hombre de verdad tenía que ganarse el respeto y Aro sólo podía ganarse la aversión. Él, más que dirigirla, dominaba a la gente. Bella respiró hondo y el miedo aplacó su indignación.

Miró a Edward que, aunque parecía mostrar cierta curiosidad, miraba educadamente su plato. Stephan seguía esperando.

Aro sabía que no se negaría. Seguía dominándola aunque se hubiera ido de la casa. Ella no podía oponerse. El secreto que conocía podía destrozarle la vida, como un arma cargada. Se había convertido en un hombre influyente en el pueblo; era el hombre que manejaba los hilos y el dinero de Swan. Se regocijaba con el poder que eso le daba.

—Dígale que lo esperaré a las siete.

Stephan se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Bella se guardó la nota en el bolsillo.

—Mi cuñado va a cenar conmigo.

—Seguramente eche de menos al niño.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se dio cuenta de que Edward casi no había tocado el pollo y los fideos que tenía en el plato. Bella le pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla. Edward la miró con sorpresa.

—Estás ardiendo. Deberías estar descansando.

—Estoy muy cansado, desde luego.

—¿Por qué no te tumbas después de comer? Eso sí, cierra la puerta con llave...

Él sonrió con desgana, bebió un poco de agua y echó una ojeada a las camareras y los clientes.

—Buena idea.

Bella terminó de comer y los dos salieron del comedor. Edward fue hacia las escaleras.

La reacción de ella a la nota, invitación o lo que fuera había sido inquietante. Su expresión cambió en cuanto vio a Fisher. Cada vez que observaba algo así, su curiosidad por ella era mayor. Al principio, Bella había sido cautelosa con él, pero le agradaba que ya pareciera cómoda. Incluso bromeaba y de vez en cuando le hacía frente. Le fastidiaba que hubiera cosas que no sabía de ella. No tenía derecho a indagar, pero sí podía observarla. Decidió fijarse bien en ella y en todas las actividades que le afectaban... pero por el momento tenía que descansar.

Bella le preguntó a Esme si esa noche Ben podría pasar una hora o así con sus hijos y ella estuvo encantada.

—¿Vives muy lejos del hotel? —preguntó Bella.

—Nuestra casa está detrás de la del médico y Maria —le explicó Esme—. Por el este da a la calle Birch, pero Daniel puede llevarlo.

—No, un paseo después de cenar me vendrá bien.

Bella le dio las gracias cuando estuvo segura de que tener a Ben en su casa no le sería una molestia.

Durante el resto de la tarde, cada vez que pensaba en Aro sentía náuseas. Se tranquilizó pensando que el comedor del hotel era un sitio público. A su cuñado le importaban las apariencias y aprovecharía esa ocasión para que parecieran dos personas que compartían el mismo dolor.

—Ni siquiera vale el plomo de la bala que le metería en la cabeza —se dijo en voz alta.

Sin embargo, se quedó atónita por la idea y por la virulencia de su aversión. Tenía que dominar sus sentimientos por el bien de Ben.

Seguía repitiéndose eso mismo unas horas más tarde, cuando se estaba cepillando el pelo y Ben hacía sus tareas. Él terminó una suma en la pizarra y se la enseñó.

—Eres un chico muy listo.

Bella se acercó a él, lo agarró de la barbilla y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla llena de pecas.

—Mamá siempre me decía lo mismo —Ben dejó la pizarra y la tiza y se quedó mirando la mesa—. Echo de menos a mamá y echo de menos mi cuarto.

Bella se arrodilló a su lado para que la mirara. Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y lo miró a los ojos azules y empañados de lágrimas.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. Yo también la echo de menos.

Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla y le arrancó otro trozo de su maltrecho corazón.

—Tú no te pondrás enferma, ¿verdad, tía Bells?

Su miedo a perderla afianzó su decisión para que eso no pasara.

—No te preocupes por eso. No me pondré enferma y no te dejaré. Jamás.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos como había hecho tantas veces cuando era más pequeño, tirándole del pelo, pero a ella no le importó. No se tomaba su confianza a la ligera. Haría todo lo que pudiera para darle una vida confortable. Llamaron a la puerta. Bella lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó.

—Seguramente sea Daniel. Pórtate bien en casa de la señora Harper. Iré a buscarte más tarde.

—Sí, mamá.

Daniel y Ben se marcharon y ella terminó de arreglarse. Se puso el broche con el reloj y un cuello de encaje que había hecho Alice.

Se sentó en un rincón del comedor alejado de la cocina y de donde se sentaban los demás empleados. Desde allí podía ver el vestíbulo y vio a Amun que saludaba a unos huéspedes. Aro apareció a las siete y ella pudo ver cómo le daba el bombín a Amun, que lo guardó debajo del mostrador. Su cuñado la vio y fue hacia la mesa.

—Buenas noches, querida.

Su tono cortés se contradijo con la forma amenazante de mirarla de arriba abajo. Alineó los cubiertos a su gusto y se puso la servilleta en el regazo.

La reacción de ella a su saludo y a su mirada ofensiva no pudo oírse, pero se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza.

El agarró la carta y la leyó con detenimiento. El hotel compraba carne y verduras frescas y Rosalie hacía unos menús bien combinados. Las raciones eran abundantes y sabrosas. Bella se preguntó qué podría criticar.

—Cullen tendrá que poner una pistola en la cabeza de sus clientes para cobrar estos precios.

Bella miró hacia otro lado. Ella ya había visto los precios y sabía lo que iba a pedir. Vio que Edward entraba en el comedor con Silas Bowers, el director del periódico del Sil ver Bend, el Big Sky Sentinel. Se sentaron tres mesas a la derecha de la suya y los dos miraron a la vez.

Se intercambiaron unos saludos corteses y su cuñado incluso se levantó para estrechar la mano de Silas. Edward ofreció a Aro la mano derecha apoyada en el cabestrillo. Aro se la agitó con fuerza. Al verlo, Bella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero Edward mantuvo una sonrisa educada.

Aro no sería evidentemente grosero delante de Silas ni de cualquier otro testigo. Se cuidaba mucho de causar buena impresión. Volvió a sentarse y posó la mano sobre la de Bella con un gesto que quiso parecer tranquilizador, aunque ella sabía que era de dominación. Quiso apartarla bruscamente, pero hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse.

—Me fastidiaste mucho con lo del cuadro de Vernet, Bella. Fue una estupidez por tu parte.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Sue.

—Tenías que saber que pagarías por ello.

Nadine se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué desean?

—Muy bien, gracias —contestó Bella—. Yo tomaré trucha con arroz y té, por favor.

Aro pidió carne asada.

Nadine fue a tomar el pedido de otra mesa.

Ed Phillips, el banquero, y su mujer se sentaron a una mesa cerca de ellos. Aro lo saludó como si fuera un buen amigo y charlaron un momento antes de volver a dirigirse a Bella.

—Voy a recortar tu tregua en treinta días —le dijo él en voz baja.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella con precaución.

—He adelantado la fecha de nuestra boda. Tienes dos meses para prepararte. La anunciaremos a finales de junio y nos casaremos a finales de julio.

Ella, estupefacta, hizo todo lo posible por no levantar la voz.

—¡Eso es un escándalo! Mi hermana falleció hace unos días.

—Hace mucho más tiempo que no contaba. Pasó una eternidad en su lecho de muerte, hizo interminable ese tormento tan fastidioso, pero no tenía una existencia pública. La mayoría de la gente no la había visto desde hacía meses.

A Bella le hirvió la sangre de furia ante una insensibilidad tan inhumana. Quiso golpearlo con algo muy grande y pesado.

—Si hubiera algo de justicia en este mundo, tendría que caerte un rayo en este instante.

—Como sabes bien, el fuego es muy tentador —Aro sonrió—. Me cuesta contener las manos cuando hablas de esa manera.

Bella sintió que iba a desmayarse. Con discreción, mojó la esquina de la servilleta en la copa de agua fría y se la pasó por las sienes y la base del cuello. Todavía podía llevar a cabo su plan. Le quedarían seis salarios por cobrar para poder apañárselas antes de que tuviera que salir corriendo. Seis semanas para lidiar con ese hombre y fingir que estaba cediendo a su chantaje. Podía hacerlo.

—Te preocupa lo que piensa la gente —dijo ella—, pero pensará que traicionas a Alice si anuncias que vas a casarte conmigo tan pronto.

—Bobadas. Entenderán que un hombre necesita una esposa y respetarán que me preocupe tanto por mi familia como para mantenerla unida.

Las imágenes que se le pasaron por la cabeza hicieron que quisiera salir corriendo y gritando. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que ocuparse de Ben. Miró furtivamente a Edward y comprobó que él también estaba mirándolos. Ella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa muy leve.

Aro se dio cuenta y volvió a agarrarla de la mano.

—Lo lamentarás muchísimo si me enojas. Además, tu moral laxa no es atractiva. Mantente alejada de ese hombre. No le gustarías si supiera todo lo que yo sé. Tienes suerte de que yo te quiera. Pero es verdad que mis anhelos son algo menos... convencionales.

Nadine les llevó sus platos y Bella retiró la mano y se la limpió con la servilleta; le habría gustado tener agua y jabón.

La trucha estaba deliciosa, pero tenía el estómago tan revuelto que casi no la probó. Aro, en cambio, comió con ganas. Cuando terminó, se pasó la servilleta por el bigotito y se bebió el café.

Cuando Nadine volvió, Aro le dio instrucciones para que pasara la factura a Swan.

—Y añade las cenas de los Phillips. Vuestras cenas corren de mi cuenta —le dijo a Ed.

La pareja se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Naturalmente, fue una forma de darle coba al banquero. Bella se enfureció porque utilizara el dinero de Swan a su antojo. Aro tenía que mantener a ese hombre de su lado para el futuro.

—Una buena inversión —le dijo a Bella.

Ella miró a otro lado. Era una inversión de mal gusto. Una inversión que nunca habría hecho su padre.

—¿No va a comer más? —le preguntó Nadine.

—Está deliciosa, pero no tengo hambre —contestó Bella.

—Mi querida cuñada está pasándolo mal —intervino Aro—. El sufrimiento debilita mucho, ya sabes... Me apena ver a Bella en este estado. Por eso quiero acompañarla siempre que puedo.

Nadine asintió con la cabeza y retiró los platos.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —le preguntó Aro mientras se levantaba.

—Creo que voy a quedarme a tomar otra taza de té —contestó ella lo suficientemente alto para que la pareja de la mesa de al lado la oyera —. El té me reconforta.

Aunque la miró con ojos asesinos, inclinó la cabeza educadamente.

—Muy bien, querida. Que pases una buena noche y mándame buscar si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Volvió a hablar un rato con Ed y se marchó.

Nadine le había llevado una tetera de porcelana. Ella se sirvió una taza de té y se echó un azucarillo. Cuando estuvo segura de que Aro estaba bastante lejos, se levantó para marcharse.

Edward y Silas habían terminado de cenar y charlaban animadamente en el vestíbulo.

Bella fue a su despacho, abrió la puerta con su llave y tomó el chal que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla.

Edward vio a Bella que se dirigía hacia la puerta. Su actitud rígida durante la cena lo había dejado perplejo. Algunas de las miradas que había dirigido a Aro habían sido muy elocuentes.

—¿Vas a salir? —le preguntó.

Silas había salido un momento antes.

—Voy a recoger a Ben a casa de Esme —contestó ella.

—Espérame. Tengo que pasar a ver al médico y está de camino.

Edward se inclinó detrás del mostrador para tomar su sombrero y se lo puso.

La brisa fresca de la noche le pareció muy agradable a Edward, pero Bella se puso el chal por encima de la cabeza. Se había fijado en que ella cambiaba completamente cuando Aro Volturi estaba cerca. Parecía... molesta cuando lo miraba o hablaba con él. Incluso enfurecida, pero eso no encajaba con lo que él sabía de su carácter. Además, le inquietaban los fugaces brillos de pánico que se reflejaban en sus ojos cuando se mencionaba a su cuñado.

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó él.

—Sí, claro.

Enfilaron la calle principal y pasaron por la ventana del Big Sky Sentinel, que estaba oscuro.

Unos metros después, las puertas batientes del Silver Star dejaban salir la luz y la alegre música del piano. Reconoció la versión que Curly Jack hacía de Golden Sippers. Cruzaron la calle y Edward señaló hacia la manzana siguiente.

—Quiero ver al médico un momento.

Ella lo acompañó hacia la casita cuadrada. Edward se paró al llegar al bordillo para dominar las imágenes que lo abrumaban cada vez que iba allí. Había estado ya la noche que le pegaron un tiro. Había comprobado cómo había cambiado ese sitio a lo largo de los años, pero todavía no se le habían borrado los recuerdos del trauma. Cada vez que veía esa casa, cada vez que pensaba en su infancia, rememoraba aquella noche.

 **Hola chicas!**

 **Disculpen el retraso.. y ya que me tarde tanto para subir cap hoy subire hasta el 12 :P**

 **Espero que los disfuten.**

 **Las quiero!**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9:**

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó ella.

Edward intentó deshacerse de los recuerdos.

—Tardo un minuto —contestó él mientras subía a la acera de adoquines.

—¿En qué tardas un minuto?

—En acordarme de quién soy.

La miró. Ella había vivido allí toda su vida y Edward supuso que había oído contar historias.

—¿No sabes lo que pasó en esta casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él miró hacia la luz que resplandecía detrás de las cortinas con cuadros amarillos y blancos. Vio las habitaciones tal y cómo eran entonces. Recordó la cesta de costura de su madre y un cuadro con un velero que colgaba encima de la estufa.

—Cuando yo era pequeño, mi padre era médico de caballería. Se pasaba meses curando soldados —hizo una pausa absorto en el pasado—. Mi madre se ocupaba de la casa y hacía las cosas normales como cocinar y hacer la colada. Yo la ayudaba. Me crió casi sola y lo hizo muy bien.

—Eso es evidente...

El comentario de Bella lo distrajo un instante, pero volvió al asunto.

—A veces le leía mientras ella cosía. Una noche, un grupo de forajidos, no mayores que algunos de los chicos del pueblo, ahora que lo pienso, fueron tiroteados en un altercado. Vinieron aquí porque alguien les dijo que era la casa del médico.

—Mi madre les dijo que el médico no estaba, que mi padre había salido. Seguramente, estaban borrachos.

Edward recordó claramente el miedo que pasó; recordó su impotencia.

—Uno le dijo que curara a su amigo o le metería una bala en la cabeza.

Se volvió y vio a Bella que lo miraba, que escuchaba con seriedad lo que estaba diciendo. El había revivido esa noche un millón de veces en su cabeza. Soñaba con esas imágenes una y otra vez, exactamente como había pasado, pero nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Las personas que llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo en Silver Bend, las que él trataba, ya sabían la historia. Le parecía curioso que la comunidad hubiera olvidado tan absolutamente el incidente que ella no lo hubiera oído contar.

—Vi cómo pasaba todo —siguió él—. Se rieron y me empujaron de un lado a otro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Yo no podía hacer nada.

—Me duele mucho oírlo —dijo ella con la voz un poco temblorosa—. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Diez.

—Sólo dos más que Ben.

Edward nunca había mirado al y lo había comparado con la edad que tenía él entonces, pero en ese momento, comprendió perfectamente que fuera tan indefenso. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi madre les suplicó que se marcharan, pero ellos no dejaban de gritar y de amenazarla. Uno de ellos puso la pistola en mi cabeza y ella tuvo que acabar haciendo todo lo que pudo.

Había mucha sangre y las manos y el vestido de su madre estaban empapados.

—El tipo murió allí mismo, en el suelo. Entonces, el que me tenía agarrado me soltó... y disparó a mi madre.

Él corrió a donde estaba su madre con sangre brotándole del pecho. Edward dejó de respirar un instante con los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Edward —dijo Bella con toda delicadeza.

Le habían bastado unas frases para explicar el espanto que le había cambiado la vida, y la de su padre, y lo había forjado como el hombre que era en ese momento. Contento por habérselo contado, abrió los ojos y la vio en la oscuridad con expresión de compasión.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Él lo dijo como si por eso fuera más fácil contarlo, pero el tiempo no había curado todas las heridas; era evidente desde el momento que no podía ir allí sin alterarse.

—Me quedé con mi familia hasta que se lo comunicaron a mi padre y volvió. Para entonces, ya la habían enterrado. Después... bueno, por eso empezó a beber. Por eso y por todo lo que había visto en los campos de batalla.

—Nunca lo supe.

—Me quedé un par de años, pero me largué cuando tenía trece años.

—Ya me contaste eso, pero acabaste volviendo.

—No podía dejar que se muriera solo. Él la amaba. Nunca tuvo un momento de paz después de que ella muriera. Se culpó a sí mismo.

—Como tú.

—No —Edward la miró—. Yo también lo culpé a él. Yo sólo era un niño tan indefenso como ella. Alguien debería habernos cuidado.

—Todo el mundo necesita a alguien que lo cuide.

Seguían en el sendero de adoquines y Edward señaló hacia la casa.

—El médico me dijo que me pasara para verme el brazo. Espero que no le importe la hora.

La agarró del codo y se acercaron hasta llegar a la pequeña plataforma de madera que hacía de porche. Edward llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

—Pasad —los recibió Maria—. ¿Qué tal estás, Edward?

—Bien... —él se quitó el sombrero.

Maria se quedó acompañando a Bella en la sala mientras Edward desparecía con el médico. Una rato más tarde, Edward volvió con el brazo recién vendado y en un cabestrillo nuevo.

—Tiene que descansar —le dijo el doctor Hale a ella—. La herida sigue un poco abierta y tiene fiebre.

Fueron hacia casa de Esme por los patios oscuros en vez de volver a la calle principal.

Cada vez que él le contaba algo de sí mismo, ella se sentía un poco más cerca y más cómoda en su compañía. Al estar todos los días con él y los demás empleados del hotel, no se sentía tan aislada como se había sentido durante tanto tiempo.

Al final, Bella agarró a Ben de la mano y emprendieron la vuelta. Estaban a tres manzanas, pero podía oír la música del piano en la oscuridad.

—Da un poco de miedo todo tan oscuro, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ben.

—A mí me gusta —contestó Edward—. Cuando era soldado, dormí muchas noches al raso. En las noches claras puedes ver todas las estrellas y distinguir la Osa Mayor.

—He leído algo de la Osa Mayor en el colegio. ¿Dónde está?

Edward se quitó el sombrero e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Es la más fácil de ver. Allí —él se agachó al lado de Ben y señaló—. Si la encuentras, siempre sabrás tu posición.

Bella estaba más fascinada de ver a los dos que por el cielo.

—He oído decir que en África dicen que es un cazo de calabaza —siguió Edward—. Lo esclavos que se habían escapado en el Sur buscaban el cazo de calabaza para ir hacia el norte y la libertad.

—¿Aprendiste eso en el colegio? La señorita Tanya no nos lo ha contado.

—Lo aprendí de un esclavo libre —contestó Edward.

—¿Conoces esclavos libres?

—Sí. También he conocido algunos indios. Un rastreador cherokee me dijo que la parte del mango son tres animalitos que siguen a su madre —Edward se levantó y Ben se quedó a su lado—. Los iroqueses dicen que una primavera de hace mucho tiempo, un oso fue por el cielo.

Cazó y pescó hasta que se quedó saciado y contento. Pero un día, tres jóvenes guerreros indios empezaron a perseguirlo para quitarle la piel y conseguir una manta y comida para sus familias. El oso corrió sin parar durante todo el verano, pero los guerreros acabaron capturándolo. Le dispararon sus flechas y el oso murió. Su sangre cayó del cielo y las hojas de los árboles se hicieron rojas y naranjas. Luego, lo árboles las dejaron caer en señal de duelo.

—He visto las hojas naranjas y rojas —confirmó Ben.

—La historia no termina ahí. El gran oso renació en primavera y los guerreros fueron otra vez tras él. Ocurre lo mismo todos los años. Si miras al cielo, podrás ver a los guerreros que siguen el rastro del oso.

Durante unos minutos, Ben se quedó absorto buscando al oso y los cazadores. Por fin, se pusieron en marcha otra vez.

—¿Adonde fuiste cuando estabas en el ejército? —le preguntó Ben cuando entraban en la calle principal —. ¿Tenías un caballo negro?

—Fui a muchos sitios y montaba un caballo marrón. Ahora pasta en la granja de Willie Grimshaw.

—¿La familia de Rosalie? —preguntó Bella. Sí.

—¿Vas a verlo? —preguntó Ben.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Jeremiah.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Claro.

—¡Caray! ¿Cuándo vamos?

—Ben, no seas maleducado —le riñó Bella—. Es de mala educación invitarse uno mismo.

—No te preocupes, Ben —le tranquilizó Edward—. Algunas veces, un hombre tiene que decir claramente lo que quiere. ¿Qué te parece que vayamos cuando ya no lleve el brazo en cabestrillo?

—¡Sí! ¿Puedo ir, tía Bells?

Llegaron al hotel, Edward abrió la puerta y todos pasaron.

Ben subió las escaleras a toda velocidad por delante de ellos y los adultos lo siguieron más despacio. En el segundo piso, Edward de despidió de ella.

—Tómate la medicina y que duermas bien —le deseó ella—. Y... —ella hizo un gesto como si cerrara con llave.

—No te preocupes —replicó él antes de ir a sus aposentos.

Entre Bella y los recuerdos que le habían aflorado, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Si a eso le añadía la fiebre, Edward se reconoció que esa noche necesitaba la medicina, aunque detestara el efecto narcotizante que tenía.

Se durmió profundamente, pero se despertó sudando varias veces. Cada vez, se enjuagó con agua fría. La última vez todavía estaba oscuro, pero no pudo volver a dormirse.

Encendió los candiles y bajó a por más agua y un trozo de tarta. Como sólo tema una mano, tuvo que hacer dos viajes, pero acabó comiéndose el postre y bebiendo con cierta ansia. Esa tarde se había quedado dormido y comprendió que por eso no podía dormir tanto. Mientras iba de un lado a otro por la sala, se fijó en el baúl que estaba apoyado en la pared. Amun y Pool lo habían subido el día anterior. Estaba entre las cosas de su padre y él lo había llevado de un lado a otro y acabó dejándolo en el trastero, hasta que lo desalojaron para convertirlo en despacho. Tenía un candado que nunca había funcionado, pero no tenía nada de valor dentro. Levantó la tapa y se arrodilló para ver el contenido. Había una caja de porcelana azul y blanca con monedas y dos relojes de bolsillo. Sacó un abrigo doblado y encontró dos paquetes de cartas atadas con unas cintas. Las desató y descubrió docenas de cartas que se habían escrito sus padres. Abrió una y la leyó a toda velocidad. Su padre hablaba del tiempo, de algunas escaramuzas y del sitio donde estaba. También le decía cuánto la amaba y la echaba de menos. Las ojeó y todas las cartas le resultaron parecidas. Edward no había querido leer todo aquello. No estaba preparado para cambiar la opinión que había tenido de su padre durante todos esos años. Volvió a atarlas y las dejó entre unos libros. Se fijó en que algunos eran libros de cuentas y tomó uno con la mano sana. El libro no tenía cifras ni cuentas sino líneas escritas con la misma caligrafía nítida que había visto en las cartas de su padre.

Cada página tenía una fecha que indicaba un año que Edward había estado lejos. Uno empezaba con una visita a la casa de la familia Kopeke porque tenían fiebre y estaban enfermos, pero luego, el padre de Edward contaba un incidente muy divertido en el salón. Pasó algunas páginas y vio el nombre de Alice Swan. Edward se llevó el libro a la butaca, se sentó cómodamente y empezó a leer.

Es una niña pequeña, pálida y delicada, pero que disfruta de la vida y quiere mucho a su familia. Me entristezco cada vez que me llaman para que vaya a esa casa y me duele mucho no poder dar un augurio mejor a sus padres. La han llevado a los mejores médicos del este y todos les han dicho lo mismo. La niña tiene un corazón defectuoso.

Los comentarios de su padre eran algo más informes médicos; eran la expresión de los acontecimientos que había visto y de los sentimientos que le habían producido.

Edward fue pasando las páginas y encontró numerosas visitas a la casa de los Swan y de otras familias de Silver Bend. Hablaba de la gente del pueblo y de sus enfermedades. Se enteró de las familias que habían perdido hijos, de los hombres que habían estado en el ayuntamiento y de lo que trató el sermón de cierto domingo. El Silver Bend del pasado cobró vida en las páginas del diario de su padre.

Edward se despertó por la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas. El diario de su padre estaba en el suelo. Hizo una mueca de dolor al levantarse, no sólo por el hombro, sino porque tenía entumecidas las piernas. Se estiró, fue a la ventana que daba a la calle principal y apartó las cortinas. La calle estaba rebosante de caballos y carretas. En la pizarra de la panadería pudo leer que había bollos de canela recién sacados del horno. El estómago le rugió. Fuera, junto a la puerta, había una jarra con agua. La vertió en la palangana del dormitorio y se le derramó un poco.

Mientras se ocupó de sus cosas ese día y el siguiente, no dejó de pensar en la detallada narración de su padre sobre la comunidad.

Ordenó cronológicamente los diarios y siguió leyéndolos. Empezaban unos dos años después de que Edward se hubiera marchado. Edward se imaginó a su padre solo por la noche, sentado en la casa donde habían asesinado a su mujer y con un vaso de whisky al alcance de la mano, mientras escribía el transcurso de los días y los acontecimientos. Edward no quería, pero se vio obligado a ver a su padre desde otra perspectiva. Su punto de vista, desconocido y revelador, dejaba muy claras su soledad y su compasión.

Una tarde que estaba sentado en el despacho, sus pensamientos volaron hacia cosas que había estado leyendo. Cuando Bella hablaba del padre de él, parecía como si lo hubiera conocido mejor que él y seguramente era así. Sin embargo, ella sólo lo había conocido después, sólo había visto un aspecto de él.

Bella sacó un montón de recibos y preguntó algo. El no estaba prestando atención y ella tuvo que repetir la pregunta. Bella había hecho un trabajo magnífico llevando las cuentas del hotel y el salón y Edward también tuvo que pedirle ayuda para rellenar los permisos de trabajo. Ella aprendía enseguida, así que debía haber sido una gran ayuda para su padre. Estaba muy claro que éste no se lo había reconocido. ¿Por qué había personas que no veían las cosas buenas que tenían delante?

—Guarda esos —le pidió él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió mirándolo a la cara. Estaba sentada al escritorio y él a una pequeña mesa que habían colocado enfrente. Estaban cara a cara.

—Quiero preguntarte algo que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo —dijo ella.

Él dejó el documento que estaba leyendo y le prestó atención.

—Dentro de unos días será el cumpleaños de Ben. Normalmente, pediría a algunos amigos suyos que fueran a casa para celebrarlo —ella se frotó una pequeña mancha de tinta que tenía en el índice —. Como estamos aquí, me preguntaba si podría decirle a sus amigos que vinieran al hotel después del colegio para hacer una pequeña fiesta en el comedor.

—Claro. A esa hora no hay casi actividad.

—Por eso me había parecido que era mejor que el sábado. Pagaré los ingredientes y haré la tarta.

—No hace falta. Rosalie tiene sacos de harina y azúcar y tenemos una docena de gallinas ahí fuera.

—Pero quiero hacerla yo.

—Como quieras, Bella .

Ella esbozó una sonrisa vacilante, algo insólito, y el suspiro le alcanzó en lo más hondo, produciéndole esa sensación que lo alteraba. Al estar todo el día con ella, no podía pasar por alto la sensación de perder el dominio de sí mismo. No le gustaba perderlo... pero admiraba todo de Bella; desde el tono de su voz y las cosas raras que decía de vez en cuando, hasta cómo se alisaba la falda cuando estaba nerviosa. Le gustaba cómo lo miraba; con cierta duda, pero aun así, desafiante y provocadora.

—¿Y Aro?

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó ella con cautela.

—¿Vendrá?

—No se acordará —contestó Bella.

—¿No se acordará de que es el cumpleaños de su hijo?

—Quiero decir... —Bella miró los documentos que tenía delante—. Estará trabajando. Celebrará el cumpleaños de Ben de otra manera.

—¿Estoy invitado?

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

—¡Claro! Si no te importan los niños ruidosos. Te encantará mi tarta.

Él estaba completamente seguro de que le encantaría cualquier cosa que ella le ofreciera. En ese momento, se permitió ir más lejos y se imaginó algo más profundo entre ellos. Él reconocía que tenía debilidad por cuidar a las mujeres, pero su deferencia por ésa era mucho más que protección. Pensó en el beso que se habían dado y en lo que había sentido. Se acordó de lo que había hablado con ella y de que había sido la primera vez que había hablado de la muerte de su madre.

Hasta ese momento, había estado contento con su vida y no se había planteado claramente la posibilidad de compartirla con una mujer; no había conocido ninguna que le gustara bastante. Quizá hubiera llegado el momento. Quizá pudiera plantearse un futuro con Bella .


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10:**

La fiesta de Ben había merecido la atención de todos los trabajadores del hotel. Sabían que había perdido a su madre hacía poco y todos intentaron hacer algo especial en el menú o añadir un pequeño regalo al motón cada vez más alto que había en la mesa.

Ben puso un gesto de fastidio cuando ella le insinuó que invitara a algunas niñas de su clase. Ella levantó las manos y le aseguró que podía hacer la lista de invitados que quisiera. Once niños, los Harper entre otros, invadieron el comedor. Jugaron a las tinieblas entre gritos de niños. Edward apareció y observó con interés. La sombra oscura que le cubría parte del rostro no le restaba atractivo. Por lo menos, había dejado de afeitarse con la mano izquierda y de destrozarse la piel.

—No me había imaginado que fueran a hacer tanto ruido —dijo ella casi a gritos.

—Son niños —replicó él mientras se encogía de hombros —. Tienen que divertirse.

Después de que jugaran un rato más, Edward sacó una campanilla del cabestrillo y empezó a tocarla para que le hicieran caso.

—¿Sabéis jugar al campanillero?

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Cómo se juega?

Los niños fueron corriendo a donde estaba él.

—Un jugador tiene que ser el campanillero —empezó a explicarles él.

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! —gritaron todos a la vez.

El levantó la mano con la campanilla para callarlos.

—A todos los demás hay que taparles los ojos.

Edward se volvió hacia Wade, que estaba en la puerta con un montón de pañuelos rojos y nuevos.

—El campanillero lleva la campanilla y va de un lado a otro. Toca la campanilla de vez en cuando y todos los demás intentan atraparlo.

Los niños se rieron en cuanto comprendieron el juego.

—La señorita Swan será la primera campanillera —añadió Edward.

—No... —ella levantó una mano.

—¿Por qué? Todos tendrán los ojos tapados y tú podrás ver. No es muy difícil...

—No creo —insistió ella.

—Vamos, tía Bells —le pidió Ben—. Por favor, sé la campanillera.

Ante su súplica, ella aceptó y entonces, media docena de adultos aparecieron para apartar las sillas y mesas y vendar los ojos a los niños.

—Si yo voy a jugar, tú también —le exigió ella a Edward.

—Estoy herido.

—Eso dices ahora, pero el resto del tiempo te apañas muy bien —ella ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Tienes miedo de que los niños lo hagan mejor que tú?

Se dio la vuelta y fue a por un pañuelo.

—Acepto el reto, pero voy a poner una regla nueva. ¿Cuál?

—El primero que te atrape se comerá el trozo más grande de tarta.

A los niños les encantó la idea.

—Necesito ayuda —pidió él con el pañuelo en alto.

—¡Yo te lo pondré! —Ben salió disparado para agarrar el pañuelo rojo —. Agáchate.

Bella, al ver a Edward agachado para que Ben pudiera ayudarlo, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella notó la buena sintonía que había entre ellos la noche en que hablaron de la Osa Mayor y captó la admiración de Ben cuando Edward le contó sus andanzas en el ejército y le habló de su caballo.

Ben estaba deseoso de tratar con un hombre. Así era como debería haber sido su vida. Dejó a un lado esas ideas súbitas y volvió al juego.

—Apartaos formando un círculo y de espaldas a mí —les ordenó.

Cuando todos los varones le obedecieron, ella se puso en medio de la habitación y tocó la campanilla. Todos se dieron la vuelta y fueron en distintas direcciones. Ella tocó otra vez y todos se volvieron hacia ella. Sigilosamente, se dirigió al extremo opuesto de la habitación y volvió a tocar. Todos se giraron y ella quiso reírse. Tuvo que taparse la boca para que Danny no la descubriera cuando pasó a un metro de ella.

Lo esquivó y tocó la campana.

Después de varios intentos, se quedó entre Matt Harper y Edward. Dispuesta a despistarlos, fue de puntillas y se puso detrás de Edward.

El se dio la vuelta tan deprisa, que ella estuvo a punto de tropezarse cuando quiso escapar, pero él la agarró de la cintura con el brazo sano y la estrechó contra sí. Ella no se opuso porque no quiso hacerle daño, pero pudo notar la dureza de su pecho cuando la sujetó.

—¡La tengo! —gritó él.

Los niños se quitaron los pañuelos y Edward la soltó un poco.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba ahí? —le preguntó ella.

—Podía oler tu pelo —contestó él sin soltarla del todo.

Ella se apartó y lo miró a los ojos, resplandecientes con un brillo burlón pero desbordante de deseo. Ella se apartó más, con el corazón desbocado.

—¿Quién será el campanillero ahora?

—Yo —contestó él mientras le daba el pañuelo a ella a cambio de la campanilla—. Y no te olvides de mi tarta...

—Tengo que ir a ver la comida.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo para no salir corriendo hacia la cocina. Rosalie, sentada junto a la puerta, lo había visto todo y sonrió.

—Me gusta ver cómo te diviertes.

Phoebe e Yvonne también sonrieron cuando pasó junto a ellas. Bella se quedó sola en la cocina mientras intentaba serenarse. Todo había sido completamente inocente y lo habían presenciado una docena de niños y varios adultos, sin embargo, ella se sentía como si hubiera sido algo muy íntimo. ¿Había olido su pelo? Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban los dedos. Fue la forma de decirlo de él, el resplandor de sus ojos, su cuerpo estrechado contra el de ella... Se llevó un mechón a la nariz. ¿A qué olía? ¿A vainilla? ¿A azúcar molida?

Oyó un grito y unas risas en la habitación de al lado y se acordó de que había ido a hacer algo. Destapó una bandeja con sándwiches y la llevó al comedor.

Los niños se lanzaron sobre los sándwiches, siguieron con unas empanadillas de manzana que había aportado Rosalie y unas galletas que habían hecho Phoebe e Yvonne. Al final, llegó la tarta de Bella.

—He estado reservándome —le anunció Edward—. Me toca el trozo más grande.

Ella cortó un trozo enorme y se lo dio.

—Es la receta de mi madre —le comentó ella—. Alice y yo siempre tomábamos esta tarta en nuestros cumpleaños.

Él probó un trozo y cerró los ojos con un gesto exagerado de placer.

—¿Me harás una para mi cumpleaños?

—¿Cuándo es?

—En octubre.

Para entonces se habría marchado hacía tiempo.

—Le daré la receta a Rosalie por si no estoy aquí.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde vas a estar?

—Para entonces ya no estaré en el hotel —ella se limpió los dedos con un paño—. Es posible que esté viviendo en otra parte.

—Tu casa no está tan lejos. ¿Acaso te refieres a otra parte en otra parte?

—Es posible. No lo sé —no quiso mirarlo a los ojos y recogió los platos y vasos que estaban devolviendo los niños—. Ben va a abrir sus juguetes y luego podemos mandar a los niños de vuelta a sus casas.

Bella llamó a los niños y Ben abrió los regalos: tirachinas y animales tallados, pelotas de goma y hasta un libro. Él dio las gracias a sus compañeros de clase.

Edward sacó un objeto pequeño envuelto en un papel marrón y se lo dio a Ben.

Ben lo desenvolvió y apareció un cilindro negro con arandelas de latón.

—¡Es maravilloso!

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Bella.

Ben se limitó a extenderlo y a ponérselo en un ojo para que comprobara que era un telescopio.

—Es como el que usan los exploradores del ejército —le explicó Edward.

Los niños se amontonaron para esperar a que les llegara el turno de mirar. Edward la ayudó a repartir los libros y la comida y, al cabo de un rato, todos los niños se habían marchado.

—Dale las gracias a Edward por el regalo y por habernos dejado celebrar el cumpleaños aquí —le dijo Bella al niño.

Ben estaba congestionado por la emoción y le felicidad.

—Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado en mi vida —le dijo a Edward con mucha seriedad.

Edward se había sentado en una butaca para apoyar el brazo en una mesilla.

—Gracias por invitarme.

Ben, impulsivamente, rodeó el cuello de Edward con los brazos. La mirada atónita de Edward se dirigió hacia Bella. Las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos, pero ella no pudo mirar hacia otro lado. Quiso darle las gracias, pero no le salieron las palabras.

No había conocido a muchos hombres, se dijo Bella mientras volvía al comedor para ordenar y secar los platos y los vasos que había fregado Nadine. Había estado en contacto con hombres en la fábrica, pero no había llegado a conocer a ninguno. Su padre, Jake y Aro eran los ejemplos que había tenido más cerca. Su padre la amaba, pero no la había valorado mucho ni a ella ni a sus cualidades.

Ella pensó que Jake la amaba, pero todavía le dolía pensar que le había entregado su corazón y él se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación.

Aro... El sólo hacía lo que le reportaba algún beneficio a él mismo a costa de los demás.

Edward, en cambio, hacía cualquier cosa por ayudar a los demás y su ayuda no tenía precio. Su amabilidad era muy atractiva.

Ben no pudo cenar después de los sándwiches, las galletas y la tarta y ella se preguntó si los padres de los demás niños pensarían que se había vuelto loca por darles de comer tanto a esa hora. Le leyó un rato y él hizo algunas cuentas. Quizá si le diera un baño, se serenaría. Fue por el pasillo que había en el primer piso, por detrás del salón, hasta la zona de aseo. Estaba vacía. Uno de los cuartos de baño era para huéspedes, que recibían la ayuda del personal con el agua caliente y las toallas, y el otro era para empleados. Justo detrás de los cuartos con bañeras, en la esquina del edificio, estaba la lavandería con una bomba para sacar agua y dos estufas para calentarla. Mientras calentaba el agua de Ben, no dejó de pensar en descansar ella un rato.

Una vez que Ben estuvo bañado y profundamente dormido, leyó hasta que el hotel se quedó en silencio. Entonces, buscó ropa limpia y bajó por las escaleras traseras. Avivó el fuego de la estufa, calentó agua y la llevó de la lavandería a la enorme bañera de esmalte. Edward no había escatimado en comodidades en esa zona del edificio. Había baldas calientes junto a la estufa para las toallas y la bañera tenía un desagüe que, cuando le quitabas el tapón, vaciaba la bañera en el exterior, en cañerías que acababan regando el jardín.

Echó un poco de su perfume de sándalo y revolvió el agua mientras se acordaba de él, de su cara cuando Ben lo había abrazado y del contacto de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Cuando volvió a por el último cubo de agua caliente, casi se dio de bruces con el hombre en el que estaba pensando. Él llevaba un cubo con la mano izquierda.

—Ya lo tengo.

—¿Has avivado tú la estufa? —preguntó ella.

Él pasó de largo junto a ella para echar el agua humeante en la bañera.

—Hay más agua calentando. Ésta puede estar demasiado caliente.

—No hacía falta que me la trajeras.

—No me importa —replicó él mientras dejaba el cubo.

—No estoy acostumbrada... a que me hagan las cosas.

—Es una pena —él se rascó el mentón con el pulgar.

Él siempre había estado impecablemente afeitado y no poder hacerlo tenía que ser desesperante. Ella pasó por alto ese pensamiento la última vez que lo tuvo, pero esa vez no pudo y agarró una silla que había en un rincón.

—Siéntate.

—¿Para qué?

—Voy a afeitarte.

Él arqueó las cejas con cierto recelo.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

—Muchas. Me ocupé de mi padre durante casi todo un año.

Él miró la bañera con agua caliente.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?

—Tenemos agua caliente —ella miró hacia las baldas—. Supongo que también habrá una navaja y jabón. ¿Qué más necesitamos?

—La navaja y lo demás está guardado ahí arriba —le dijo él mientras se sentaba.

—¿En qué cesta? —preguntó ella.

—En la primera por la izquierda de la balda más alta. Hay una pastilla de jabón Williams.

—¿Tienes utensilios en dos sitios?

—Me he pasado mucho tiempo apañándome con unas alforjas. Ahora me apetece darme algunos lujos.

—No me parece mal —Bella bajó la cesta y llenó el cuenco con agua de su bañera—. Me gusta que todo el mundo tenga un sitio para dejar sus cosas como mejor les parezca.

—A mí me gusta que se pueda confiar en mis empleados para hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no iba a ser así? Has sacado a todos de algún apuro.

Cuanto más sabía de la gente que trabajaba en el hotel, más cosas descubría de Edward y de su tendencia a ayudar a gente en apuros. Era amable, aunque directo y resolutivo.

—A algunos... —Edward se encogió de hombros.

Ella mojó una toalla en el agua de la bañera y la escurrió. Le gustaba lo fuerte que era y cómo controlaba lo que lo rodeaba. Cada día lo respetaba más.

—Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Él obedeció y ella le puso la toalla en la cara.

—Qué delicia... —dijo él con la voz amortiguada.

Ella hizo espuma con el jabón de afeitar. Era un hombre con unos principios y un sentido de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal dignos de admiración. Quitó la toalla y le cubrió la barba con el jabón.

Él la miró mientras abría la navaja y se inclinaba sobre él. Con la mano izquierda en la cabeza, la inclinó hacia un lado y bajó la cuchilla por la mejilla con un movimiento suave. Cuando llegó a la mandíbula, inclinó más la cabeza y la cuchilla dejó a la luz una cicatriz que ella no había visto antes.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay una cicatriz.

—No me acuerdo bien. He tenido bastantes peleas. Unos nudillos seguramente.

El siguiente paso de la cuchilla desveló otra línea blanca, más larga y profunda.

Edward se dio cuenta de que ella se la miraba.

—De ésa sí me acuerdo. Me tiró un caballo.

La habitación era tan cálida y húmeda que costaba respirar. El olor de su pelo embriagaba sus sentidos y el contacto de su mano lo excitaba. El pelo, del color lustroso del azabache, le caía sobre el hombro y los pechos. Se había fijado en sus pechos. La tela brillante de su bata resaltaba sus curvas y la piel se le pegaba donde le habían caído algunas gotas de agua. Sus ojos, como ámbar ardiente, se clavaron en los de él. Se transmitieron algo, algo elocuente... algo que le dijo a él que ella también sentía el mismo calor y que no era el calor de la estufa.

Ella entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para afeitarle el cuello.

—Ned no lo hace así —dijo él conteniendo una sonrisa.

Ned May era el barbero del pueblo.

—Pues haber acudido a Ned —replicó ella.

—No está abierto a estas horas.

Con el pulgar en la nariz, le afeitó el labio superior con unos movimientos suaves y rápidos. Era metódica, como con todo lo que hacía. Le puso un poco más de espuma en la barbilla y le pasó la cuchilla.

—Me gusta tu estilo —la alabó él.

Bella se sonrojó y a él le gustó. Ella aclaró la toalla y la utilizó para limpiarle la cara. Edward la agarró delicadamente de la muñeca para detenerla.

—En realidad, me gusta cómo haces todo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y los labios. Se podía notar el pulso en la base de su cuello y tenía la piel brillante por la humedad. Él le quitó la toalla y le secó la frente, el cuello y la mejilla.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti —reconoció él—. Ese beso... ¿Has pensado en él?

—Sí —contestó ella sin vacilar.

—¿Te gustó?

—Demasiado —contestó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Tanto como para repetirlo? Sí.

—Entonces, bésame.

Ella le sujetó la mejilla y le pasó el pulgar por la piel recién afeitada. Él entendió que la duda no era falta de ganas sino una forma de elegir el momento que más le apetecía. También le gustó eso.

Al inclinarse, se le abrió la bata y pudo ver su escote enmarcado en encaje de color marfil.

Su mirada se desvió hacia los pechos y ella lo notó.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos mientras ella bajaba la cabeza para besarlo en los labios. Él cerró los ojos. El contacto de su boca exigía atención plena y si al levantar las dos manos para tomarla, sintió dolor, no se dio cuenta. Él le devolvió el beso y deseó más, pero quiso deleitarse con cada instante.

Bella, con el corazón desbocado, se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos, su expresión...

Captó el deseo en su mirada, lo notó en sus manos calientes cuando una la agarró del hombro y la otra de la espalda. Para estar más cerca, ella se giró y se sentó en su regazo. Con una mejilla apoyada en la de él, rodeó sus magníficos hombros con los brazos.

Él le acarició la espalda a través del satén de la bata, llevó la otra mano a un hombro y le palpó el pelo.

—Eres tan cálida y suave, Bella ... —susurró él.

Bella sintió un cosquilleo en los brazos por las palabras y su aliento. Edward le tomó la cara con una mano y se la inclinó para poder verla a la luz del candil de petróleo.

—Te miraba cuando no sabías que te miraba —le dijo él —. Esperaba verte cuando ibas al salón de té.

Sus palabras alteraron su corazón. La asustaron y la complacieron.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto —siguió Edward.

Era fácil sentirse cautivada por ese hombre y lo halagador que era al hablar. Mejor aún era su forma de escuchar... como si realmente le interesara lo que ella decía... la forma de mostrarle respeto y el elevado concepto que tenía de ella. No recordaba haberse sentido tan especial y deseable. El deseo que él mostraba por ella hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas... que el corazón se le acelerara... que el cuerpo le palpitara...

También le gustaba su físico. Admiraba su mandíbula firme y sus hombros anchos. Además, había visto mucho más de él que lo que él había visto de ella. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Edward la besó. Ladeó la cabeza para poder tomarla mejor y la abrazó. Le rozó los labios con la punta de la lengua y ella los separó y se entregó al beso.

El contacto desquició su corazón y ella disfrutó con cada segundo. Nunca la habían besado de aquella manera, nunca había soñado con que la besarían de aquella manera. Al cabo de un rato, él se separó para que los dos pudieran respirar. Edward introdujo los dedos entre los pliegues de la bata y le acarició un pecho. Ella sintió un estremecimiento en la piel ardiente.

Edward se inclinó, le besó el cuello y la clavícula y luego, le desató el cinturón.

En el cuarto había humedad y hacía calor. Cuando se le abrió la bata, se sintió más cómoda y algo más fresca. Él bajó la mirada a la camisola. La intensidad de su mirada era comparable al placer de su respetuosa caricia. Le tomó un pecho con la mano sobre el algodón húmedo. Se quedó sin aliento.

Él apartó la mano y ella sintió una inmensa decepción.

—Creo que nunca había deseado nada tanto como te deseo a ti —susurró él —, pero no quiero arrepentirme. Te molesto al decir que eres una mujer respetable, pero la verdad es que lo admiro, Bella , y no te daré ningún motivo para que te avergüences.

Bella agradeció su recelo. No era un hombre que se aprovechara de las mujeres, pero nunca podría avergonzarse de querer eso precisamente. Siempre había velado por las necesidades de los demás y se había sacrificado por ellas.

—Me consideras inteligente, ¿verdad, Edward?

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces, confía en que he tomado esta decisión y no me hagas esperar. Ya he esperado bastante.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

La levantó y fue a echar el pestillo de la puerta. Agarró todas las toallas de las baldas con el brazo izquierdo, las tiró al suelo y las amontonó con el pie.

—Ocúpate de mis botones.

Edward se sacó el brazo del cabestrillo y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza con el otro brazo. Bella le desabrochó la camisa y la tiró al montón de toallas. Tenía vendada la parte superior del musculoso brazo. Una cicatriz le cruzaba parte del pecho y tenía otra más pequeña en el hombro.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó ella mientras recorría la marca con los dedos.

—Una flecha —contestó él.

Ella lo miró a la cara.

—¿Y ésta?

—Una bala.

—Ya te habían disparado antes... —comentó ella con sorpresa.

—No creerías que era tan inocente, ¿verdad?

Ella se rió y le gustó la facilidad que tenía él para conseguir que se riera.

Él le quitó la bata de un hombro y luego del otro. La tela de seda cayó al suelo con un susurro.

—¿Esto es lo que las mujeres respetables llevan ahora debajo de sus vestidos? —preguntó él sin apartar la mirada de sus calzones y su camisola.

Ella se deleitaba pasándole las manos por la superficie tersa de los hombros y comparándola con el pecho velludo. Quiso estrecharse contra él, ser parte de él. Tuvo la sensación de que se contenía por ella. Estaba dándole un tiempo que ella no quería ni necesitaba. Sin vacilar, para no perder la confianza, se soltó los lazos de la camisola y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza. Se le enganchó el pelo y Edward se lo soltó y lo retuvo entre los dedos. La acarició con la mirada.

Bella se soltó el resto de la ropa interior y se la quitó. Él, como si hubiera entendido lo que quería, la tumbó en el suelo y se puso a su lado. La besó con ternura al principio y cada vez con más intensidad. El recorrido con manos y labios hizo que le hirviera la sangre y que deseara más.

Adoraba cómo hacía que se sintiera. Al valorarla tanto, se sentía a gusto consigo misma, a gusto con los dos. Segura de sí misma; deseable.

Parecía como si fuera a partirse en dos por tanto placer. Lo agarró del pelo y abrió la boca para paladear su piel.

Bella no había esperado el arrebato de sensaciones ni la vorágine de placer y asombro que se adueñó de ella cuando la llenó y le dijo lo perfecta que era en todos los sentidos.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó él.

No había ni pasado ni futuro, sólo ese momento de felicidad perfecta y embriagadora. No quiso que la idea de estar engañándolo empeñara ese instante.

—No —le tranquilizó ella.

En ese preciso momento no podía importar que él fuera quien estaba satisfaciendo su necesidad imperiosa y egoísta de sentirse aceptada; que él fuera quien podía salir dolido. Bella no había previsto el placer cada vez más intenso que hizo que estallara entre sus brazos. Él la besó en los párpados y acompañó su suspiro desgarrado con un gruñido. Su cuerpo húmedo se quedó rígido e inmóvil sobre ella, excepto allí donde ambos se unían en una palpitación y los latidos de su corazón.

Edward se separó y apoyó la cabeza junto a su cuello.

—No voy a darte un hijo —afirmó él con voz ronca.

La soltó y se puso de costado con un gemido.

—¿Te duele el brazo? —le preguntó ella.

Él resopló.

—Esta vez no le diré al médico por qué me duele tanto.

Ella se apoyó en un codo para mirarlo. Tenía el pelo mojado y la piel brillante por el sudor. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y se permitió el placer de pasarle la mano por la carne húmeda mientras apoyaba la nariz en su pecho.

—Podríamos aprovechar toda esa agua —dijo ella.

Ella se arrodilló y se cubrió con una de las toallas que había a su alrededor. El se sentó y se secó la frente con el brazo.

Edward se levantó y fue a la bañera. Ella no iba a pensar en nada que no fuera esa noche; no pensaba estropearla pensando en su situación real.

Se puso la bata.

—Voy a ver qué tal está Ben.

Edward se metió en la bañera.

—Sigue bastante caliente.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

—Espero que no entre otra mujer mientras estoy esperándote.

—Toma su nombre. La invitaré a mi sociedad de mujeres.

Él se rió y ella no pudo evitar inclinarse para besarlo antes de marcharse.

Entró en la habitación y observó a Ben, que dormía plácidamente. Lo tapó bien y lo besó en la cabeza. Su amor por ese niño le daba fuerza en una vida que le parecía desoladora. Ese mismo amor le daría valor para seguir adelante con su plan. Aunque ese plan significara renunciar a cualquier esperanza de llegar a algo con Edward.

Unos minutos más tarde, volvió a entrar en el cuarto y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

—Está dormido como un tronco.

Edward tenía el pelo mojado y hacia atrás. Eso, además de estar recién afeitado, permitía apreciar cada ángulo y plano de su rostro, que parecía esculpido. Su belleza la dejó sin aliento.

—¿Qué tal el brazo? —le preguntó ella.

—Como si me hubieran pegado un tiro.

—Edward... —ella se arrodilló junto a la bañera.

—¿Qué...?

Ella, impulsivamente, apoyó la mejilla en su hombro mojado. Él la había cuidado, había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos y sus deseos, y esas atenciones eran tentadoras y peligrosas. Hacían que deseara no hacer lo que tenía que hacer y no podía permitir que su firmeza se debilitara.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero un vacío doloroso se adueñó de su pecho. Él era fuerte, amable y resolutivo. Quería abrirle su corazón, transmitirle su miedo y angustia, pero no podía. Si lo supiera, querría arreglarlo y su situación no tenía arreglo. Sólo se podía eludirla.

—Hay sitio. Métete —le propuso él.

Ella observó su cuerpo esbelto debajo del agua y no tardó ni un segundo en decidirse. Quería estar con él. Cuando se hubiera marchado y se avecinara un porvenir de años en soledad, podría rememorar y atesorar esos momentos.

Sacó unas horquillas del bolsillo de la bata, se sujetó el pelo, dejó la bata y la toalla en la silla y se metió en la bañera. El agua se desbordó. Él, sin importarle el suelo, enjabonó una esponja y la lavó desde los hombros a los pies.

—Tus dedos de los pies también son preciosos —comentó él.

Ella se quedó perpleja por lo segura y cómoda que se sentía con él. Confiaba en él y, en ese momento, la confianza hacía que su mundo fuera ideal. El la miraba con tanta admiración que hizo que las lágrimas le empañaran los ojos, por lo que levantó la cara para ocultarlas^ luego, rápidamente, se inclinó para besarlo. Él la agarró del tobillo y tiró de ella hasta tenerla a horcajadas sobre el regazo y corresponder a su beso.

—Tu brazo... —le avisó ella.

—Lo apoyaré en el borde.

Los besos se sucedieron y Edward volvió a reírse cuando se desbordó más agua y empapó las toallas. Pasó media hora antes de que se secaran, se vistieran y fueran a los aposentos de él. Encendió la chimenea y se sentaron en la alfombra para secarse el pelo.

—Bella —dijo él mientras le pasaba un mechón por detrás de la oreja—. Seguramente sea un momento muy malo... hace tan poco tiempo que perdiste a Alice...

Ella le tapó los labios con los dedos.

—No sigas —le pidió ella—. Por favor.

—Pero hay que hablar las cosas.

—No en este momento. Por favor.

Lo miró con veneración y captó los ángulos en sombra de su rostro; el hoyuelo tan característico que tenía en el carnoso labio superior. Quería recordar cómo conseguía que se sintiera, cómo la miraba. Le tomó una mano, se la llevó a la mejilla y le besó todos los nudillos. Las mismas manos que habían tumbado a más de un hombre a puñetazos, la acariciaban con una delicadeza que la derretía. Era un hombre con contrastes fascinantes. Sus ojos denotaron una aceptación a regañadientes. Se inclinó hacia delante para besarla con delicadeza y un cariño inmenso.

Juntó unos almohadones y se tumbaron ante la crepitante chimenea, el uno en brazos del otro, hasta que Bella se despertó sobresaltada. Se había quedado dormida. No había podido ser mucho tiempo porque el fuego seguía encendido.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo a Edward.

La acompañó a la puerta y la besó. Luego, la siguió al piso de arriba y volvió a besarla. Lo dejó en el pasillo, vestido sólo con los pantalones. Él se quedó allí un rato y volvió a sus aposentos. El fuego seguía crepitando y los almohadones estaban tirados por el suelo. La habitación estaba tal y como la habían dejado, pero él estaba solo.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mandíbula afeitada y revivió las últimas horas. El brazo le dolía mucho. Hasta ese momento, había estado tan absorto con Bella que no le había prestado atención al dolor. No había tomado la medicina que le había dado el médico. No le gustaban los efectos que lo aturdían y tampoco quería depender de ella. Normalmente, si leía, se olvidada del dolor y se adormecía. Se sentó en el sofá con una manta y abrió el diario por donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Ya se había familiarizado con las descripciones de su padre de los habitantes de Sil ver Bend, con su forma de acompañar los acontecimientos y las visitas a los pacientes con el tiempo que hacía y con las iniciales que empleaba para acortar los nombres de las personas. Se había enterado de que en 1878 hubo una primavera lluviosa que siguió a un invierno muy crudo y de que el ayuntamiento se dividió por una discusión sobre la propuesta para poner un salón y una sala de juegos. Casi todos los vecinos se opusieron. Al parecer, temían atraer una clientela indeseable a su pacífico pueblo. Otros abogaron por los beneficios, pero perdieron la votación. No era de extrañar que la gente de Sil ver Bend lo hubiera recibido tan bien cuando volvió. Un salón aportaba ingresos por tributos y él, desde el principio, garantizó que su establecimiento cumpliría con la ley y que no se alquilarían habitaciones para que las chicas recibieran a hombres.

El viejo Jess no se ha recuperado, había escrito su padre en referencia al caballo que había tirado de su carruaje durante diez años.

Sé desde hace semanas que tengo que acabar con él por humanidad, pero no he tenido coraje.

Mencionaba tan a menudo sus visitas la casa de los Swan que sólo se detenía cuando algo le llamaba la atención. Una anotación le interesó especialmente.

En este día tan bueno de primavera me vendrá bien una cabezada por la mañana. Después de varias horas de espera por la noche, a las cuatro, EJ.S., con mi ayuda, ha dado a luz un niño muy sano y ella está bien. J.L. insistió en acompañarla. Yo estuve muy preocupado por ella. Cualquier emoción la debilita y le corta la respiración y quizá eso sea lo que hace que el corazón le funcione mal. Yo exigí que si se quedaba en la habitación, tenía que tumbarse al lado de su hermana.

Edward, perplejo, volvió a leerlo.

...a las cuatro, B.M.S., con mi ayuda, ha dado a luz un niño muy sano y ella está bien...

Evidentemente, su padre estaba aturdido o borracho cuando lo escribió. EJ.S. eran las iniciales de Bella . Edward repasó el diario para buscar una aclaración. Encontró varias referencias a visitas a la casa de los Swan, pero ninguna contradecía esas palabras. Siguió leyendo. Un día después, su padre escribió que fue a casa de los Swan para ver cómo estaba el niño, como volvió a hacer una semana más tarde. Al cabo de tres semanas, visitó a E.J.S. y la declaró completamente recuperada.

Edward asimiló la información, pero se sintió conmocionado. Su padre se refería a la gente conocida del pueblo con iniciales y aunque todas las noches bebía, sus anotaciones eran crónicas claras y precisas de lo que hacía cada día. Si creía lo que su padre había escrito, tenía que aceptar que Bella había dado a luz un niño.

Volvió a comprobar el día y el año. Fue el veintinueve de mayo de hacía ocho años. Él repasaba el libro de cuentas todos los días y sabía muy el día en el que vivía. Ese día era el veintinueve de mayo; el día que habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Ben.

Muchas cosas encajaron. Si creía a ese diario, y no tenía motivos para no creerlo ya que su padre lo había escrito para sí mismo, con la esperanza de que nadie lo leyera, entonces, tenía que creer que Bella era la madre de Ben.

Eso, sin duda, explicaba su devoción.

Edward había llegado a conocer a las mujeres gracias a mujeres con experiencia. Si lo pensaba bien, ésa no había parecido la primera vez de Bella. Sus reacciones habían sido espontáneas y poco elaboradas, pero no había tenido miedo. Él se había alegrado de eso y de no haberle hecho daño.

Al parecer, había un explicación. Bella ya había estado con un hombre y ese hombre le había dado un hijo. Sin embargo, todo el mundo creía que Ben era hijo de Alice.

Edward lamentó para sus adentros su falta de perspicacia. Lo había tenido todo el tiempo delante de sus narices. Era casi evidente. Si se hubiera fijado un poco, la debilidad y los problemas de corazón de Alice deberían haberle indicado que no podía tener un hijo. Cayó en la cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Bella cuando estaba con Aro. Él sabía la verdad y estaba utilizándola de alguna manera contra ella.

Edward sintió una punzada desasosegante en las entrañas. Si Aro Volturi era el padre de Ben, eso significaba que Bella y él...

No podía indagarlo, ni hablar. Pensó en la expresión y la reacción de ella cuando ese tal Stephan le llevó la nota. Se acordó de cuando estuvo en el comedor y en la actitud de Bella con Aro. Recelaba de él.

Eso era en ese momento. Sin embargo, ¿lo había amado alguna vez? Intentó acordarse de todo lo que sabía de los Swan, pero sólo sabía de oídas muchas de las cosas que pasaron mientras él estaba fuera. Estaba seguro de que Aro y Alice se casaron hacía diez años, por lo que Bella y Aro no pudieron tener un idilio hacía ocho. Aro ya estaba casado. ¿La había forzado? Independientemente del tiempo que hubiera pasado, lo mataría si lo sabía con certeza.

Edward siguió ojeando el diario, pero sólo encontró menciones de visitas a Alice y a Ben. Abrió el libro siguiente y el siguiente. Repasó dos años, pero no aclaró nada. No había ninguna anotación de que Alice hubiera tenido un hijo y su padre relataba todo meticulosamente.

Por fin, con los ojos escocidos, miró el reloj que había en la repisa de la chimenea. Iba a amanecer. Apagó el candil, removió las cenizas y se acostó.

Hizo un esfuerzo de voluntad para cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Había roto su primera regla en lo referente a las mujeres. En realidad, se había olvidado de la regla desde que Bella se había adueñado de sus pensamientos. Se había entregado sentimentalmente. Además, le gustaba esa relación. Le gustaba cómo se sentía al ocuparse de ella y estaba seguro de que esa atracción no era algo que sólo sintiera él.

Era imposible no pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche. Cuando cerró los ojos, pudo verla, olería, sentir su contacto y oír sus leves gemidos de placer. Edward se dejó llevar por esos pensamientos.

Un poco después, se sentó en la cama de un salto. Ella dijo que a lo mejor no estaba allí para su cumpleaños en octubre. Estaba pensando en escapar con Ben. Por eso necesitaba un empleo y dinero. Por eso no quería que Aro supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Aro estaba utilizando a Ben de alguna manera contra ella, estaba seguro de eso. Nunca había sentido simpatía por él y su comportamiento reafirmaba su opinión. Desde la muerte de Charlie, los empleados de la fábrica de ladrillos trabajaban desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso y sus condiciones de trabajo habían empeorado. Aro negaba las donaciones al pueblo que su suegro había hecho siempre. Edward no sabía qué había pasado exactamente, pero esa situación con Bella no tenía sentido. Dio un puñetazo a la almohada. Después de todo, debería haberse tomado la medicina.


	13. Capitulo12

**Capítulo 12:**

Durante los días siguientes, Bella se ruborizaba cada vez que lo veía. Eso le encantaba, como todo lo demás, como los reflejos de la luz del día en su pelo y la fragancia delicada y femenina que desprendía. Había decidido no decirle lo que sabía. Si se lo decía, quizá creyera que ya no podía confiar en él o quizá temiera que él tuviese peor opinión de ella, lo cual no podía ser más falso. Aun así, no quería arriesgarse. Su instinto le decía que tenía que hacer algo, como plantar bien los pies en el suelo y alzar los puños, pero podría perderla porque, precisamente, lo que ella temía más era quedar expuesta. Dominaría su furia y su necesidad de recibir respuestas y esperaría. Tenía que ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas.

Varias veces, cuando estaban en el despacho, él levantó la vista y se la encontró mirándolo.

Esa semana se dieron algunos besos apasionados en el pasillo. Dos veces, él colocó una silla contra la puerta del despacho y ella se arrojó en sus brazos.

Edward se preguntaba qué tendría que hacer para ganar su confianza, si alguna vez lo conseguía. Los hombres la habían defraudado, por lo tanto, que le ofreciera esa parte de sí misma ya era una concesión. Sin embargo, lo tenía complicado con esa mujer.

El viernes, invitó a Bella y Ben a dar un paseo y preparó una sorpresa para la mañana siguiente. Vestido con sus pantalones, camisa y sombrero de costumbre, se presentó con un caballo y un carruaje. También como de costumbre, llevaba el revólver colgando de las caderas.

Ben trepó corriendo y él ayudó a Bella.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó el niño. —Lo comprobarás enseguida. Disfruta del paseo.

Bella se deleitó con el sol de primavera y señaló los jacintos silvestres que florecían en la ladera de una montaña.

—¿No os parecen preciosos?

—Puedes comértelos con los dedos, pero esas... —Edward señaló unas florecillas amarillas—...esas son venenosas. Si comes un poco, te pones enfermo.

Había todo tipo de flores por las colinas y en las orillas de los riachuelos.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no daba un paseo así —le dijo Bella.

Él la miró a los ojos por encima de la cabeza de Ben, por debajo del ala del sombrero.

—Entonces, supongo que te apetecía salir.

—Yo también lo supongo —replicó ella.

La sonrisa de Edward llenó su corazón con cariño. Era demasiado para ella; demasiado bueno. Ella había dejado que los sentimientos se filtraran por las rendijas de su seguridad emocional y saberlo la desasosegaba.

—Cuando llega el verano, las colinas se llenan de altramuz y madreselva —les contó él.

Por fin, aparecieron una serie de edificios, establos y corrales. Ben los señaló.

—¿Nos dirigimos ahí?

—Sí. ¿Ves esos pastos?

Ben se puso una mano de visera.

—Hay caballos pastando.

—Uno de ellos es Jeremiah.

—¡Caray! ¿Puedo montarlo?

—¿Has montado alguna vez a caballo?

—Papá sólo tiene un carruaje. Se lo pedí a mamá hace algún tiempo y ella me dijo que podría cuando fuera mayor. ¿Ya soy mayor?

Edward miró a Bella y ella asintió con la cabeza. —Puedes montarlo —dijo él.

Ben se puso de pie y lanzó un grito que les perforó los oídos. Bella lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él para que se sentara.

Se pararon delante de uno de los establos y un anciano curtido por el sol y con unos tirantes de cuero por encima de una camisa desgastada se acercó tambaleándose.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién has traído? —preguntó con las cejas arqueadas.

—A la señorita Swan y Ben —contestó Edward, antes de dirigirse a Bella—. Es el padre de Rosalie, Willie.

—¿Qué tal, señorita?

—Encantada de conocerlo.

Ben se bajó de un salto y ella esperó a que Edward atara las riendas al mango del freno y diera la vuelta para ayudarla.

—Me ocuparé de que no le pase nada —la tranquilizó él mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

Edward entró en el establo a por los arneses. Con Ben pegado a los talones, fue hacia los corrales, se subió a una valla y silbó. Un caballo, con un pelaje oscuro y lustroso como el café, galopó hacia él. El animal se paró delante de Edward y sacudió la cabeza. Edward le palmeó el cuello. La melena y la cola eran negras y onduladas, como las partes inferiores de las patas. Edward le acarició el cuello y le rascó con fuerza en un sitio concreto.

—Mira, Ben, cuando encuentro un punto que le gusta, le tiemblan los labios.

Efectivamente, el caballo levantó el labio superior y le tembló. Edward se rió. Ben miró a Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego volvió a mirar todo lo que hacía Edward.

Edward le enseñó a presentarse a un caballo que no lo conocía. Ben se sentó en el tablón más bajo de la valla para ver cómo pasaba la brida por encima de la cabeza del animal, lo sacaba por un portón y lo llevaba hacia el establo. Se bajó de un salto y lo siguió.

—Lo ensillaré y podrás montarlo en el corral. No es asustadizo, pero da igual, no grites y alborotes entre animales que no conoces, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Algunos caballos se asustan con ruidos o movimientos bruscos y nunca sabes qué caballo puede ser ése.

—Sí, señor.

Bella siguió a Ben y Edward dentro del establo y lo escuchó mientras explicaba cómo se ensillaba. El interior era cálido y olía a heno, cuero y animales.

—¿Tú también vas a montarlo? —preguntó Ben.

—Hoy, no. Lo monto de vez en cuando para que haga ejercicio, pero es mayor y ya ha visto muchos caminos y muchas batallas. Me llevó encima cuando las balas silbaban a nuestro alrededor y pasó muchas noches invernales de viento y nieve. Creo que le ha llegado el momento de vivir tranquilo.

—Es muy bonito —dijo Ben.

—Guapo —le corrigió Edward entre risas mientras aseguraba la silla por debajo del vientre del animal —. Es un salerno. Es una raza que viene de Italia. Tiene sangre española y árabe.

—¿Hay más en Italia? A lo mejor puedo conseguir uno.

Edward puso un gesto serio.

—Italia es un país que está al otro lado del océano y Jeremiah no llegó desde allí. Sus antepasados son de allí.

—A lo mejor, Jeremiah puede tener un hijo y yo puedo quedármelo.

—Jeremiah está castrado.

La paciencia de Edward mientras se lo explicaba para que pudiera entenderlo conmovió a Bella, que escuchó su voz balsámica con tanto interés como Ben.

El sol entraba por la puerta abierta del establo e iluminaba al lustroso animal, al hombre de anchas espaldas y al niño que lo escuchaba atentamente con la cabeza dorada por los rayos del sol ladeada.

Unas motas de polvo flotaban en el aire y creaban una imagen etérea enmarcada por el mundo oscuro y vulgar.

Edward hablaba con el niño mientras acariciaba al animal y la miraba de vez en cuando con un gesto divertido. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada. Estaba, indiscutiblemente, cautivada por Edward Cullen. Todo su cuerpo lo confirmaba: el nudo que tenía en el pecho y el escozor agridulce de las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos y la dejaban sin aliento. Los sentimientos juveniles hacia Jake no eran nada en comparación con la pasión que sentía por Edward.

No debería haber permitido que eso pasara. Nunca olvidaría ese momento. ¿Cómo podría pasar un solo día sin él?

Cuando el corazón recuperó su ritmo normal, Edward estaba ayudando a Ben a montarse en el lomo de Jeremiah. Edward agarró las riendas y los sacó fuera del establo.

Bella se quedó en un rincón en sombra del establo y observó a Edward, que tiraba del caballo con Ben, que sonreía resplandecientemente.

—¡Mira, tía Bells! ¡Mírame! Ella lo saludó con la mano. —Su sobrino es un niño estupendo —le dijo Willie Grimshaw, que estaba a su lado. —Sí, lo es —consiguió replicar ella.

—Mi hija Rosalie me dijo que su hermana falleció. Mis condolencias.

—Gracias.

—¿Conoce al tipo que cabalgaba detrás de ustedes?

Ella tuvo que ordenar las ideas para imaginarse qué estaba preguntando.

—¿Había alguien detrás de nosotros?

—Se paró cerca de aquella roca que sobresale al oeste. Se quedó allí cuando entraron en el rancho y luego se marchó.

—No —contestó ella—. No lo vi.

Willie fue cojeando hacia la valla, se apoyó en ella y se echó el sombrero hacia atrás. Bella encontró un trozo de tronco viejo que se usaba para montar en los caballos y se sentó ahí para ver a Ben.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Edward tuvo que convencer a Ben de que tenían que dejar al caballo que volviera a pastar y le prometió que volverían.

Uno de los peones les llevó un cubo con agua y unas tazas de latón antes de que volvieran.

—¿Sabías que alguien nos siguió cuando veníamos aquí? —le preguntó ella a Edward cuando Ben salió corriendo para montarse en el carruaje.

—Sí, lo vi —contestó él.

—¿Viste quién era?

—Estaba demasiado lejos.

Llegaron al carruaje y Edward la ayudó a subir. Ella tenía muy presente que hacía poco le habían disparado.

—¿Crees que nos seguían?

La posibilidad de que le dispararan cuando Ben estaba cerca le atenazó el corazón con terror. Edward debió darse cuenta.

—Willie no debería haberte dicho nada. Lo más probable es que sea una coincidencia.

Durante el camino de vuelta y el resto del día, Ben no habló de otra cosa que no fuera el caballo y su cabalgada. Bella sin embargo no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que un desconocido los había estado siguiendo.

Edward cenó con ellos en el comedor y Ben siguió hablando de Jeremiah y de las esperanzas que tenía de conseguir un caballo. Ella nunca lo había visto tan animado y feliz. La atención y orientación de Edward habían sacado a la luz un aspecto suyo que ella no había visto jamás. De vez en cuando, se olvidaba de todo y se imaginaba cómo sería su vida con Edward. Sin embargo, la realidad la abrumaba cuando oía las amenazas de Aro y veía su mirada furiosa. Él tenía la capacidad de exponer su imprudencia a todo el mundo. Ella podía soportarlo y lo haría si creyera que acabar con esa farsa fuera la solución. Ella podía vivir con esa deshonra. Lo que la paralizaba era lo que Aro podía hacer a Ben. Además, como a Aro el niño le daba igual, haría cualquier cosa sin vacilar. Si contaba que Ben era hijo suyo sin estar casada, Ben sufriría las burlas y el desdén de los adultos y de los compañeros de clase. Tendría que elegir entre convertirse en un marginado dentro del pueblo donde había nacido o marcharse por la vergüenza. Ella había sabido siempre que existía esa posibilidad. Siempre había querido protegerlo. Llevárselo de allí era penoso, pero por lo menos no se enteraría de la verdad de una forma humillante.

Ella lo amó y lo amparó desde que supo que estaba gestándolo. Cuando Jake desapareció, se vio obligada a hacer lo único que libraría a Ben de la deshonra. Le dio un padre y una madre.

Edward terminó el café y dejó la taza.

—¿Tarta? —preguntó él con una ceja arqueada y en voz muy baja para que sólo lo oyera ella.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ben y tú podéis tomar un trozo.

—¿Un trozo de qué? —preguntó Ben.

—Cuando hayan desaparecido las espinacas, podrás tomar un trozo de la tarta de manzana que hace Rosalie.

—¿Tengo que comérmelas todas? —preguntó él con la nariz arrugada. Ella asintió.

Nadine estaba de camarera esa noche. Se acercó, sirvió más café a Edward y le preguntó a Bella si quería té.

—Sí, gracias —contestó

—También tomaremos dos trozos de tarta para hombres —añadió Edward.

Bella miró el plato vacío de Ben y él sonrió. Por algún motivo, también miró a Edward y él sonrió casi con desgana.

Nadine estaba retirando los platos usados.

—Traeré el té y los postres —dijo Nadine antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Bella miró a Ben y a Edward alternativamente. Sospechaba que Edward se había comido las espinacas cuando ella no estaba mirando. Ben nunca se había comido tan deprisa esa verdura. Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de que no había dicho que él tuviera que comérselas, sino que tenían que desaparecer del plato.

—Te diré que ya sé que Edward se ha comido las espinacas. La próxima vez seré más precisa con mis condiciones.

Ben miró a Edward y los dos hicieron un gesto que ella no pudo descifrar.

Cuando terminaron los postres, Edward se excusó para poder ir al Silver Star y ella llevó a Ben a su cuarto. No sabía cuántas «próximas veces» les quedaban. Con un regusto agridulce, se dio cuenta de que Ben estaba tan cautivado por él como ella.

Los días siguientes pasaron demasiado deprisa, pero las noches se hacían eternas. Todas las noches, Bella se tumbaba cerca del niño y escuchaba el sonido de su respiración. Demasiado tiempo para pensar. Demasiado tiempo para arrepentimientos y sueños truncados. Había entregado a su hijo. Había renunciado a sus derechos de madre porque lo amaba. Cada vez que oía cómo llamaba «mamá» a Alice, una punzada de desconsuelo le atravesaba el corazón. Las limitaciones y la necesidad de ayuda de Alice habían sido una bendición y una tortura íntima. Pudo bañarlo, darle de comer, cuidarlo y llevarlo y traerlo de la escuela; todo eso fue un privilegio.

Esa noche se acordó de la historia de Moisés, quien se crió como el hijo de una reina, pero lo cuidó y amamantó su madre. Sin embargo, su situación no era tan noble. Su angustia era fruto de una confianza impulsiva y necia.

Alice le había repetido una y otra vez el obsequio tan increíble que le había hecho. Se sintió tan agradecida y complacida que consideró a Ben como propio. Aro aceptó sin oponerse. Bella sospechaba que todo lo que sirviera para apaciguar a Alice le facilitaba poder tramar a escondidas sin demasiadas preguntas.

El padre de Bella hizo algo muy parecido con Alice. Sus padres la mimaron y sosegaron. Alice y Bella fueron dueñas de una parte de la empresa porque la fábrica de ladrillos Swan se creó con el dinero de la madre de Bella y su madre eligió los titulares de las participaciones.

El padre de Bella levantó el negocio de la nada. Más tarde, Bella invirtió y el dinero dejó de estar ahorrado para empezar a multiplicarse.

Alice no se preocupó lo más mínimo de la empresa ni del dinero. Su mundo se redujo a sus habitaciones y a las personas que amaba.

Algunas veces, Bella se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Jake se hubiese quedado; si se hubiese casado con ella y hubieran criado juntos a Ben. ¿Se habría quedado ella en la fábrica o también la habría dejado para cuidar a Alice? En cualquier caso, habría podido conservar a Ben y él la habría llamado «mamá». Incluso, habría podido tener más hijos.

Era una necia por dar rienda suelta a hipótesis, pero las noches eran insoportablemente largas.

Oyó que llamaban suavemente a la puerta.

Se le aceleró el pulso. Se destapó, se puso la bata de seda que tenía a los pies de la cama, se levantó y fue a abrir.

Pudo reconocer los hombros y el pelo revuelto de Edward a contraluz del farol que estaba colgado en la pared detrás de él.

—Ven a mi habitación —susurró él.

Ella notó un estremecimiento y la sangre le hirvió.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo —susurró ella—. Espera un segundo.

Volvió a la habitación, tapó al niño y recogió la llave. Una vez en el pasillo, Edward tomó la llave y cerró la puerta. La agarró de la mano y la llevó escaleras abajo. Él había encendido la chimenea y había abierto una botella de jerez. Sirvió dos copas y dio una a Bella. Ella se la llevó a los labios con cierta vacilación. Dio un sorbo. Tenía un sabor fuerte que recordaba a las almendras.

—Es bueno.

El la llevó a la colcha que había extendido y tomó la copa de ella para dejarla a un lado. Sin decir nada, empezó a desvestirla. Se quitó la camisa, se arrodilló delante de ella, la agarró de las caderas y la besó en el estómago.

Bella introdujo los dedos entre su pelo y cerró los ojos. Quería recordar cada caricia, cada beso, cada sonido y cada susurro de los instantes que pasaban juntos. Le cayeron unas lágrimas y se las enjugó antes de arrodillarse para mirarlo.

Él tomó sus mejillas entre las manos y la miró a los ojos. El corazón de Bella se desbordó por la adoración que sentía por ese hombre que nunca podría tener, por el amor que nunca podría declararle ni permitirse.

—Cuando te miro durante el día —le dijo él—, te imagino así; entre mis brazos; debajo de mí con el pelo revuelto; con tus labios inflamados por los besos.

Esas palabras, directas y sencillas, eran poesía y música para su alma vacía, una alma que había anhelado la aceptación y el reconocimiento. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—No me basta con el amor —siguió él—. Quiero que seas mía.

—No.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y la bajó para que él no viera la vergüenza y el dolor que la dominaban. Él se la levantó con un dedo en la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No te avergüences. Lo que siento por ti es digno y respetable.

—Edward... No he dudado de tu honestidad ni un instante. Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido.

—Dime qué te lo impide. Dímelo.

—Algo que no puedes cambiar —replicó ella —. Estoy aquí y tenemos esta noche. Sé que no es justo, pero es todo lo que puedo darte. Desearte no está bien, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

—No quiero que lo evites.

Él la besó y acarició y ella le correspondió con todo su corazón, con la esperanza de demostrarle que significaba todo para ella, queriendo confirmarle cuánto lo deseaba y necesitaba.

Fue delicado y cariñoso un instante y apremiante a continuación. Ella se sorprendió por la pasión. Su entrega a darle placer y confortarla hizo que los ojos se le empañaran otra vez de lágrimas. Además, seguía cuidándola y protegiéndola al no depositar su semilla dentro de ella.

Bella quiso llorar, pero le dio miedo empezar y no poder parar y no quería que él pensara que la había disgustado en algún sentido porque no era así. Ella era la que no estaba a la altura, la que ponía trabas. No se merecía su aprecio.

El reloj de la estantería de la chimenea dio la hora y ella agarró la bata.

—Tengo que irme.

Él no dijo nada, se sentó, rebuscó en el bolsillo, sacó la llave de la habitación y se la dio. —Me voy.

El no discutió y ella se alegró. Estaba casi en la puerta cuando él habló.

—Que duermas bien, Bella.

Salió y subió las escaleras rápida y silenciosamente. Consiguió abrir y volver a cerrar la puerta antes de derramar las lágrimas. Se tumbó en la cama, se tapó con la colcha y agarró la almohada para sofocar los sollozos. Cerró los ojos para alejar el recuerdo de la pregunta que le hizo con tanta preocupación la primera vez, pero que todavía le retumbaba en la cabeza: «¿Te he hecho daño?»

Lloró tanto que temió despertar a Ben. Se tranquilizó, puso la parte mojada de la almohada hacia abajo y colocó bien la colcha. No se avergonzaba de amar a Edward ni se avergonzaba de haber amado a Jake, pero se sentía dolida y humillada. Le dolía el pecho con una punzada de arrepentimiento y un tipo de vergüenza completamente distinto. Jake la abandonó sin explicación alguna; la abandonó y se quedó esperando mientras pasaban los días, las semanas y los meses.

Ella estaba pensando hacerle lo mismo a Edward.

El quería un compromiso. Si no lo hubiera callado cada vez que lo había intentado, ya le habría pedido que se casara con él. Sin embargo, estaba satisfaciendo sus deseos. Estaba amándola de la única manera que ella le había consentido. Había encontrado un hombre que la apreciaba y tenía un concepto elevado de ella, pero era demasiado tarde. Era imposible que los sentimientos de los dos, cada vez más intensos, tuvieran algún fruto. Como era imposible que negara el placer que encontraba entre sus brazos. Nunca volvería a dormir bien.

Bella esperó haber disimulado su noche en vela lavándose la cara con agua fría y aplicándose con largueza todo tipo de potingues. Sirvió el desayuno a Ben y se sentó al extremo de la mesa con Matt, Daniel y Phoebe. Se sirvió un plato y probó un poco los huevos y la loncha de jamón.

Al ver a su hijo con los Harper, estuvo segura de que la estancia allí había sido provechosa para él. Había salido de sus límites habituales y había participado en las cosas propias de los niños. Además, el interés de Edward había aumentado mucho su confianza en sí mismo.

Los niños terminaron y llevaron los platos a la cocina. Ben volvió y agarró los libros y la bolsa con comida.

—Adiós, tía Bells.

—Que pases un buen día, Ben —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

Por la noche, él le daba un beso y un abrazo, pero delante de los otros chicos se comportaba como si fuera demasiado mayor para hacerlo. Los tres se empujaron para ver quién llegaba antes a la puerta y sus risas y carreras retumbaron en el vestíbulo.

—Es una pena que crezcan y se hagan hombres —comentó Phoebe con una sonrisa maliciosa. —A esta edad son encantadores.

—Lo he oído —dijo Amun de camino a la cocina.

Bella terminó el té y también llevó los platos a la cocina, donde Rosalie estaba dando instrucciones. Cuando entró en el despacho, Edward ya estaba allí con una taza de café al alcance de la mano. Tenía una bolsa pequeña en la mano derecha y la apretaba una y otra vez.

—El médico me ha dicho que ejercite la mano y el brazo con esta bolsa llena de arena —le explicó mientras la dejaba—. ¿Has dormido bien?

Las visiones de la noche anterior con él la sofocaron y le aceleraron el pulso. La expresión de Edward le indicó que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. La habitación le pareció de pronto agobiante. Si hubiera habido una ventana, la habría abierto.

—¿Y tú?

—No especialmente.

Ella se sentó, ordenó la pluma y el tintero y abrió uno de los libros de cuentas.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?

El día pasó sin contratiempos. Edward se marchó para asistir a una reunión del ayuntamiento y volvió después de comer.

Bella miró el reloj que tenía en el broche y al comprobar que era la hora de que los chicos volvieran de la escuela, fue a la cocina y les preparó unas rebanadas de pan con mantequilla y unos vasos de leche. Esme llegó y se sentaron a la mesa a esperar. Rosalie y su ayudante estaban preparando la cena mientras Esme y Bella charlaban. Al cabo de un rato, Esme se levantó.

—¿Qué habrán encontrado esos niños que los ha distraído tanto? Saben que tienen cosas que hacer.

—Iré a ver —se ofreció Bella.

Salió por la puerta trasera y se dirigió por el callejón hacia la parte de atrás del almacén. Siguió hasta la escuela y se encontró con la puerta abierta.

La señorita Tanya estaba borrando la pizarra cuando Bella entró en la clase.

—Hola, señorita Swan —saludó—. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—Ben y los chicos Harper no han llegado a casa todavía y he pensado que a lo mejor seguían en clase por algún motivo.

La profesora frunció el ceño y se frotó las manos para limpiárselas.

—Ben, Daniel y Matt no han venido hoy a clase. Supuse que tendrían algo que hacer.

Bella intentó asimilar lo que había oído.

—¿No han venido a clase en todo el día?

—No —contestó la profesora mientras sacudía la cabeza.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13:**

¿Los niños no habían llegado al colegio?

—¿Cómo? —Bella, casi presa del pánico, miró hacia la puerta—. No lo entiendo, Esme y yo los despedimos a la hora de siempre.

La profesora movió lentamente la cabeza.

—Puede mirar en las pozas. A lo mejor están pescando. Hace un día muy bueno y hasta los mejores alumnos pueden sentirse tentados por el buen tiempo.

—Ben no sabe absolutamente nada de pesca —contestó ella mientras salía corriendo del edificio.

Siguió corriendo hasta el hotel y entró precipitadamente en la cocina.

—¡No han ido al colegio!

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Esme levantándose de un salto.

—La señorita Fleteher me ha dicho que esta mañana no aparecieron por allí; que a lo mejor están pescando.

—Daniel y Matt saben que los despellejaría vivos si hicieran novillos —replicó Esme en jarras.

—Pero ¿es posible? —insistió Bella. Esme levantó las dos manos y ladeó la cabeza.

—Es posible...

Bella fue apresuradamente al despacho, pero Edward no estaba allí. A esas horas de la tarde, a veces pasaba un par de horas en el salón. Salió corriendo del hotel y llegó casi sin aliento a las puertas batientes. Edward estaba sentado a una mesa con Riley y dos mujeres vestidas con unas faldas sencillas y con camisa. Bella reconoció a Bree Tanner.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Edward.

—Ben y los chicos Harper no han ido hoy a la escuela. La señorita Tanya me ha dicho que no los ha visto en todo el día. Pensó que a lo mejor habían ido a pescar —a ella se le ocurrieron algunas posibilidades peores—. ¿No se habrán encontrado con una serpiente venenosa y les habrá picado?

—No picaría a los tres a la vez —Edward, siempre racional, se levantó—. Alguno habría vuelto corriendo para pedir ayuda. Es más probable que estén pescando.

—¿Se te ocurre dónde?

—Puedo imaginármelo. ¿Crees que habrá intentado encontrar la casa de Willie para ver el caballo otra vez?

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca mientras lo pensaba.

—No es propio de él, pero tampoco había faltado nunca a la escuela.

—Voy a ensillar los caballos, jefe —dijo Riley antes de levantarse e ir hacia la puerta.

—Rowena —Edward se volvió hacia la pelirroja que estaba sentada a la mesa—. ¿Te importaría ir a buscar al sheriff y decirle que estamos buscando a Ben y a los hijos de Esme?

—Claro —la chica se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Hay algún otro sitio a donde habría podido ir Ben? —preguntó Edward—. A la casa, quizá.

—Es posible —contestó Bella—, pero no hay nadie allí. Aro sólo va a dormir.

—¿Por qué no vas a comprobarlo por si acaso?

—De acuerdo. Tendré que encontrar la llave. Seguro que Aro ha cerrado la casa.

—Bree, la acompañarás, ¿verdad?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a Bella hacia la puerta. Bella no podía pensar con claridad, pero rezó para encontrar a los tres chicos en la casa. No sabía por qué se sentía abrumada por un mal presagio.

Bree estuvo con ella mientras abría la puerta y las dos entraron en el recibidor.

—¡Ben...!

El grito retumbó y volvió a gritar. Buscaron minuciosamente y en silencio por todos lados. Bree no pudo evitar fijarse en la altura de los techos y la calidad de los muebles.

—No han estado aquí —afirmó Bella.

Sue apareció por las escaleras principales.

—¡Bella ! ¡Qué alegría verte!

—Ben no ha ido hoy a la escuela —le explicó Bella deprisa y corriendo—. Esperaba que hubiera venido aquí. Está con otros dos niños.

—No he visto a nadie —replicó Sue con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

Se quedaron en el camino de entrada y Bella miró hacia las casas que había al otro lado de la calle.

—Edward ha ido a buscarlos en las pozas. Supongo que no estará de más si pregunto por los alrededores hasta que vuelva.

—Te acompañaremos —se ofreció Sue.

La tres recorrieron toda la manzana y se hicieron con la ayuda de Marian Atwell y otros vecinos.

Cuando volvieron delante de la casa de su infancia, Bella miró hacia la fábrica de ladrillo y vio el edificio de tres pisos, las chimeneas y los secaderos. Ben había ido allí muy pocas veces y no se imaginó ningún motivo para que hubiera ido esa vez.

Bree agarró del brazo a Bella cuando volvía al salón.

—Encontrarán al niño.

—Nunca le he levantado la mano —comentó Bella con la voz temblorosa —, pero se va a llevar unos buenos azotes por esto.

Esme salió del hotel y el enfado de antes había dejado paso a la incredulidad.

—He buscado en todos los sitios que se me han ocurrido.

Bella le contó dónde habían buscado ellas. Luego, tomó la mano de Esme y siguieron hasta el salón, donde el sheriff estaba esperándolas. Esme se sentó a una mesa y Bella fue de un lado a otro mirando por las ventanas cada dos por tres. Al cabo de un rato, Edward y Riley volvieron sin los niños. Edward tenía una expresión sombría y firme.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Aro y organizar la búsqueda.

Un miedo nuevo atenazó el corazón de Bella, que miró a Esme y captó su preocupación porque cada vez era más evidente que la situación era grave.

El sheriff pidió atención y asignó las tareas.

—Riley, ve a la fábrica de ladrillos y comunícaselo al padre del niño. Dile que sus empleados revisen cada rincón de la fábrica. Edward, reúne a Yale y Silas y a todo el que puedas encontrar. Primero buscaremos por el pueblo y luego, si es necesario, nos extenderemos por las afueras.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo el mundo estaba buscando por almacenes, establos, patios y por debajo de las piedras. Bella se sentó al lado de Esme y le dio una palmada en el brazo para tranquilizarla, aunque ella no estaba nada tranquila en ese momento.

Aro se presentó en el salón, empezó a hacer preguntas y se sentó al lado de Bella.

—¿Qué tal estás, querida?

Bella se puso muy recta. No quería mirarlo. Detestaba que él tuviera algo que ver con su vida y la de Ben y le fastidiaba que estuviera allí, sobre todo, cuando su comportamiento era una actuación falsa y premeditada.

Ángela llevó unas teteras y Bree y ella hicieron té.

—Tómate esto, cariño —le dijo Ángela a Bella—. El té siempre te ha sentado bien.

Bella sabía que su amiga quería ayudar e hizo un esfuerzo para tomar la taza con una mano temblorosa. Por dentro, sólo quería gritar.

Esme estaba sentada con la mirada clavada en la puerta.

—Llegaremos al fondo de este asunto, ya lo verás —le dijo Aro como si estuviera haciendo algo para conseguirlo.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo ante tanta hipocresía. El esbozó una sonrisa que fingía ser de ánimo, pero que sólo era una manera de regocijarse con el poder que tenía sobre ella. Bella quiso pegarle con algo.

Habían pasado quince minutos cuando se oyó un alboroto en la calle. Aro se levantó para recibir a los hombres que entraban con dos niños. Daniel y Matt Harper tenían las caras sucias y con estelas de lágrimas secas.

Esme también se levantó y corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

—¿Dónde está Ben? —preguntó Bella mientras se abría paso.

—No lo sé —contestó Danny con la voz quebrada.

Edward levantó unos trozos de cuerda cortada.

—Los hemos encontrado atados en el cobertizo de Oak Street.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Esme.

Matt se echó a llorar y se abrazó a su madre. Ella lo agarró y miró a Daniel.

—íbamos a la escuela como siempre —le contestó Daniel con un tono algo más animado—. Estábamos detrás del almacén y caminábamos al lado de un carro. Entonces, oí un rifirrafe, me di la vuelta y vi los pies de Matt. Alguien estaba montándolo a rastras en el carro. Ben estaba tirado en el suelo. Fui hacia él, pero alguien me agarró y me puso algo que olía muy mal en la nariz. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Matt y yo estábamos atados en ese cobertizo y Ben no estaba allí.

Bella sintió unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar. Vio un cubo de madera al fondo de la barra y corrió hacia él. Vomitó hasta que le pareció que el estómago se le había dado la vuelta como un calcetín.

—Yo me ocuparé de esto —Aro le puso una mano en el hombro—. No te preocupes —se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a todos en voz alta—. Pagaré una recompensa de trescientos dólares a quien traiga a mi hijo sano y salvo.

Bella se dejó caer y se quedó sentada en el suelo. Bree le llevó un paño mojado.

—Tenga. Límpiese la cara, señorita Swan.

Edward no pudo soportar ver la expresión de espanto en el rostro desencajado de Bella. Tuvo que reunir toda su entereza para no levantarla y abrazarla hasta que dejara de temblar. Eso habría dado lugar a las habladurías y era preferible emplear el tiempo en buscar a Ben.

—Parece que alguien los adormeció con cloroformo, pero que sólo se llevó al pequeño Swan —concluyó Jacob Black a los hombres que esperaban instrucciones.

—A lo mejor piden un rescate —opinó Yale—. Volturi tiene más dinero que casi todo el mundo por aquí.

—Edward, seguramente seas el mejor rastreador que tenemos —dijo el sheriff.

Edward tuvo que apartar la mirada de Bella, que estaba siendo consolada por su cuñado. No podría ser tan eficiente como tenía que ser si se dejaba llevar por lo que estaba sufriendo ella o por el miedo que estaría pasando Ben. Durante su paso por el ejército había disparado más tiros que buscado pistas. No era tan diestro como tendría que ser y por eso tenía que ser resolutivo y diligente. Ben y Bella lo necesitaban y no podía defraudarlos.

—Revisaré los caminos que salen del pueblo —dijo al sheriff—, pero fue temprano por la mañana y desde entonces, muchos caballos y carruajes habrán pasado por allí.

—Lo sé —replicó el sheriff —, pero tenemos que empezar por algún sitio.

Los hombres se miraron unos a otros y Edward supo lo que estaban pensando. Si Ben estaba vivo, y Edward tenía que creerlo, estaría aterrado. Le alegró comprobar que Esme y Ángela estaban ocupándose de Bella y fue hacia la puerta.

—Será mejor que no desperdicie la luz que queda.

Como había temido, había tantas huellas que entraban y salían del pueblo que no podía seguir ninguna con garantías. Sólo les quedaba la alternativa de buscar entre todos por los caminos, los campos, las granjas y los ranchos.

Silas Brown acompañó a Edward. Buscaron por el este del pueblo, cabalgaron por lechos de riachuelos, por colinas pedregosas y por desfiladeros. Había tanto terreno y había pasado tanto tiempo desde la desaparición de Ben que Edward se sintió abrumado. Intentó no pensar en la infinidad de cosas que podían haberle pasado al niño. Si alguien hubiera querido matarlo, había tenido todo el tiempo y espacio que necesitaba.

Edward se acordó de los ratos que había pasado con él y de su mente curiosa y perspicaz. No podía concebir que alguien quisiera hacerle algo. El, Edward, se había quedado solo con su madre y no disfrutó casi de su infancia. Ben le recordaba lo que era ver la vida con unos ojos inocentes.

El cielo se oscureció. Silas y él sacaron el trozo de carne seca que les había dado Riley y la masticaron mientras volvían al pueblo con resignación.

Edward detestaba volver con las manos vacías. Le espantaba tener que ver la expresión en la cara de Bella . No podía asimilar la idea de defraudarla cuando lo necesitaba.

—Quizá alguien lo haya encontrado ya —comentó Silas.

—Es posible —replicó Edward con más esperanza que convicción.

Cuando ataron los caballos delante del saloon, las luces estaban encendidas, pero no se oía música. Edward abrió las puertas y entró. Bella levantó la mirada de la mesa a la que estaba sentada con Bree y Ángela. Se levantó y lo miró acercarse.

—¿Nada? —preguntó ella.

—Está demasiado oscuro para seguir buscándolo.

En ese momento vio la expresión que lo desgarró por dentro.

—Aumento la recompensa a quinientos dólares —anunció Aro desde la otra punta de la habitación—. Quien me devuelva a mi hijo se llevará el dinero.

Edward mantuvo la mirada atormentada de Bella. Poner precio a la cabeza del niño hacía que pareciera una posesión y notó que se acaloraba.

—Rosalie ha estado cocinando —le dijo Rowena a Edward—. Hay comida en el hotel para los hombres que han estado fuera.

—¿Ha comido ella? —le preguntó él mientras señalaba a Bella con la mirada. Rowena negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no nos traes algo de comer? —le pidió él. Voy.

Rowena se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Vais a comer mientras mi hijo está desaparecido? —preguntó Aro—. Puede estar en manos de un ladrón o un asesino.

Bella cerró los ojos al oírlo.

—No sabemos nada con certeza —intervino el sheriff.

—Está demasiado oscuro para seguir buscando —le dijo Edward —. No servirá de nada poner en riesgo a los caballos y no servirá de nada que vayamos hambrientos.

—A lo mejor puedes vender entradas para este espectáculo, Cullen —le dijo Aro mientras se acercaba.

Edward se limitó a mirarlo.

—A lo mejor lo has montado para hacer negocio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Edward se sentía cansado, hambriento y furioso —. A mí me parece que estamos perdiendo dinero. ¿Alguien ha tomado algo, Riley?

—He vendido un par de cervezas, nada más.

—Además, Rosalie está sirviendo comidas en el hotel —añadió Edward.

—Nadie quiere tu caridad —le espetó Aro—. Puedo ocuparme de mi familia.

—Ya lo he visto... —replicó Edward.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Ben?

—Edward, déjalo... —le pidió Bella con tono de advertencia.

Aro estaba de pie justo delante de Edward. Miró a Bella y volvió a mirar a Edward.

—¿Qué importa eso?

Edward ya estaba furioso.

—Creo que un hombre debería saber cuándo es el cumpleaños de su hijo y hacer un esfuerzo para felicitarlo.

—Tengo que dirigir un negocio. Un negocio respetable —añadió con tono provocador—. Dedico todo el tiempo a dirigir la fábrica de ladrillos. Yo, al revés que tú, no me gano la vida alquilando habitaciones a rameras y traficando con esclavos.

Se hizo un silencio muy tenso y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Edward.


End file.
